Malley Kite
by Burgundy Beauty
Summary: "What am I? Am I a fusion? Am I one gem? Am I the product of anger and mistrust or the daughter of Jasper and Lapis?" Alt. Steven Universe, Malachite is her own gem with a new name and on her way to becoming a Crystal Gem (I own none of the Steven Universe character Malley and this parody)
1. Chapter 1

"You two should spend some time apart!" Alexandrite said, finishing Malachite off with Opal's bow.

The force of the arrow pierces through Malachite, causing her to unfuse into Lapis and Jasper, and they both fall into Alexandrite's hands.

But what no one noticed was that when Malachite's body exploded, a small green marble fell from the explosion, and plopped into the sea. It sank deeper and deeper into the dark depths. When it finally reached the bottom, the marble landed on a rock formation very close to the island then the earthquakes came and the marble fell in a small hole. Sand filled the hole with the marble still inside, now buried under the earth, the marble began to glow and slowly grow in size as it absorbs nutrients from the earth's soil.

* * *

 ** _Time Pass_**

"PINK DIAMOND!" Jasper yells.

Jasper becomes fully corrupted and advances quickly on the Crystal Gems. However, Peridot pierces Jasper with a metal rod that was used to cage a Corrupted Gem, poofing her. Amethyst then bubbles Jasper and the shorty squad head back home.

While one gem was bubbled away, another gem had just emerged.

* * *

In a rock formation under Mask Island, an outline of a body was forming on the surface. Suddenly the outline began to crack from within and it crumbled away to reveal... a humanoid gem floating out into the open.

She had wavy pale–green hair, styled in a star shape. Like a short bob, but wild and frizzy. Her skin was turquoise with dark green stripes in a random pattern, similar to Jasper's stripes. She had two slender arms and two long slender legs. The upper half of her outfit, which is a deep–green and greenish–black portrait neckline top that stopped above her stomach. The lower half consisted of greenish–black leggings that stopped above her ankles and she had a thin deep–green ribbon belt tied around her pants. Her feet donned a pair of black open–toed slippers. The figure finally opened her two eyes with light green irises and small catlike pupils, and she had a small normal nose on her face. She moved her hands around her back and she eventually found her oval–shaped gem on her lower back.

 _'_ _Who am I?'_ She thought. _'Where am I?'_

The gem looked around her, she saw only darkness but then she looks up and sees light. She tries to swim up but finds that she couldn't lift herself off the ground. After a few failed attempts, the gem tried to climb along the wall where her exit hole was. This proved to be a long, difficult task and she nearly slipped a few times but the gem was determined to reach the light from above.

 _'_ _I must... reach... the surface.'_ The gem thought to herself as she continued to climb.

Soon her hands began to hurt and her feet were getting tired but even so, the gem refused to give up. As the gem got closer to the surface, she noticed the light growing weaker and smaller.

 _'_ _No!'_ She thought. _'No please!'_

But the light eventually disappeared, even when the gem had reached the surface at last. She crawled to the beach, lied down on her back in exhaustion and looked up at the sky. The gem watched the sky change from warm orange to dark blue and she grew lost in her thoughts.

"Who am I again?" She wondered aloud. Then a name struck her. "Mal–something? Male– no! Malla? Malle? Oh, Malley! Yeah, that's it! Malley something. But what else?" She rubbed her hands against the side of her head trying to think really hard. "Kite!" she shouted. "Yeah... Malley Kite. That's who I am." That made her feel a little better. "Now all I have to do is figure out what I'm doing here and why." Unlike most gems who know their purpose once they emerge, Malley wasn't too sure what she was meant to do.

Malley watched the crescent moon as it shined in the sky and the stars appeared two. The longer Malley watched the sky and listened to the sounds of the waves, the more tired she became until her eyes closed and she drifted into a light sleep. Malley felt very peaceful and as she slept she dreamed.

* * *

 _Malley was under the sea again but there's a terrible weight around her wrists. She looks down to see chains made of water around her wrist and saw that her legs were replaced with a second torso with four muscular arms, that were also chained. The pain was excruciating as the chains dragged her further down into the darkness. Malley tried to cry out but she found that she had no voice of her own. It sounded like two different voices speaking at the same time. Eventually, the chains dragged her to the dark ocean floor. Malley stopped screaming for a moment but then she felt a presence. She turned her head and saw a boy floating in the water with his eyes on her._

 _He was relatively short with a thick, stocky build, curly black hair and full black irises. He wore a red T–shirt with a gold star in the center of it, a pair of cuffed blue jeans and salmon–pink flip–flop sandals._

 _Malley had seen this boy before but she could not remember where. She felt a strange surge of emotions when she stared at the boy; happiness, remorse, and hatred all at once._

 _Malley shouted._

 ** _"_** ** _GO!"_**

* * *

Malley woke up gasping. She checked herself to see her legs and her wrists, all unchained. She sighed in relief and got up to stretch. Malley looked up at the sky to see the bright sun in the sky and after being in darkness for such a long time, the light and warmth of the sun felt so good to the gem. She basked in it for a while until she heard a strange noise coming from the woods.

"Might as well have a look around." Malley said to herself.

Malley decided to travel inland and explore the forest. At first, she was a little overwhelmed by all the new sights and sounds of the forest but the longer she explored the more fascinated she became and her fears melted away. Malley loved the large, glittering geode structures and the touch of the bark from the trees but then she found a stream of water. She looked and for the first time ever, Malley saw her herself.

"Is that me?" Malley said. She waved her hand and the reflection followed. She opened her mouth and gasped at what she saw. While the rest of Malley's teeth were normal, she had these fanged canines that looked vampirical. "Well, that's interesting."

After that Malley attempted to climb a tree to get a better look around but she had some difficulty getting a good grip. She suddenly felt a strange sensation on her lower back and she found herself floating. She looked over her back and saw large water wings form from her gem. Malley felt frightened at first but after giving them an experimental flapping, she felt that the wings were natural and tried to use her wings to hover. She found this to be easier than she expected. Malley used her wings to fly a little higher in the sky but no higher than the trees. When Malley got high enough, she noticed a village down below about less than a mile of where she was.

 _'_ _I wonder who lives there.'_ Malley thought.

Not wanting to scare anyone, Malley floated back down and walked ahead towards the village. When she got close enough, Malley hid in the bushes, moved some leaves to see and she saw the village of the watermelon people. The Watermelon Stevens were doing the normal routine, not aware of the gems presence.

 _'_ _They seem like friendly people.'_ Malley thought. _'But... there's something about the way they're shaped.'_ She tried to think then something clicked in her mind. _'Steven'_

"Steven!" Malley shouted and stood up unintentionally.

The shout gained the attention of some of the watermelons nearby and when they saw the face the gem standing from the bushes, they froze in fear. Malley felt embarrassed for her actions and she stepped out of hiding.

"Um... Hello, I'm Malley." She said trying to seem as friendly as possible.

The watermelons screamed, ran to the village, and warned all other melons of the gem. All the melons were in a panic and ran into their homes, leaving the streets and fields deserted. Malley walked out to the village but still, none of the melons came out of their homes.

"Was it something I said?" Malley said, mostly to herself.

Malley made her way to the center of the village, where the statue of a baby melon stood with its arms open. Malley imagined a melon with a reef of flowers on its head, a star painted on its stomach and it was standing like this statue does. For some reason, the thought made her mouth salivate, but she soon stopped in thought.

 _'_ _Wait... Was that a thought or... a memory?'_ Malley thought to herself. _'And I still remember that word 'Steven' going with it. Or is a name?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of barking. Malley turned around and saw a timid looking melon dog cautiously stepping and barking towards her. Malley got on her knees and offered her hand to the dog.

"Come on." Malley said.

He walks towards her slowly and soon places his nose in her open palm as if testing her. Malley starts softly scratching under the dog's chin and the dog shows enjoyment in this. With the fear gone, the melon dog rolls over and lets Malley rub his belly.

"Aw... you're kinda cute." Malley said as she rubs the dog's belly.

At first, the Melon Steven's couldn't believe what they were seeing. The monster they once had to sacrifice their fellow melons for the sake of their island's safety was being... friendly? She looked like the monster but she wasn't eating the melon dog like they thought she would, but rather she was petting him. Soon the wisest of the melons stepped out of hiding and stood before the gem. When Malley saw the melon chief, she stood up and the dog moved away. The melon chief offered his hand to Malley, which she took slowly. The melon forced Malley down to his eye level and he stared into her eyes for a moment. Not knowing what else to do, Malley spoke softly.

"I'm Malley"

The melon chief blinked in surprise, he spoke and but of course, Malley did not understand. Then he let her stand once more, he understood now. The chief banged his staff against the ground to alert the other melons, he called out in the melon language and soon the other melons came out of their homes. They surrounded the statue as the chief explained to them the situation.

 _"_ _This person before us is not the same as the monster that once threatened our home. THIS is a reincarnation!"_ The chief said.

The melons gasped and Malley got nervous, even though she still didn't understand what they were talking about. All she heard was 'raw raw rawr, raw raw rawr raw.'

 _"_ _Be still"_ The chief said. _"Let us not show any more fear or aggression just yet. Let us find out what she wants and hopes that she leaves in peace."_ He turned his attention to Malley. _"What do you seek here, Malley?"_

Malley just stared at the chief, not having a clue what he was saying but when she noticed the pause she began to panic and just said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I don't want any trouble. I just want to find Steven." Malley said. After saying this Malley thought to herself. _'I want to find Steven...? Yes, I want to find him. Steven has been on my mind since last night, there has to be a reason.'_

The melon chief considered her words. Though it seemed like a simple request, it would be very difficult for the melon Stevens to do. The melon chief did the only thing he could think of; he motioned for Malley to follow him out of the village and she did. The got to a cliff that overlooked the ocean and the chief pointed his staff to the sea.

" _Follow that direction._ " The chief said. " _You may find what you are looking for there._ "

Malley looked ahead and then gave the chief a questioning look. The chief seemly pointed the staff again and gave another 'raw'.

"That way? Out in the ocean?" Malley asked. The chief nodded yes. "So, you want me to just travel in that specific direction over a vast open ocean and by doing so I will somehow eventually find Steven. Is that– Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He nodded again. "Well, that sounds kind of insane...! But I don't really have any other choice if I want to find Steven, do I?" She asked.

The Chief shook his head.

"Ok then." Malley takes a deep breath and a pair of water wings form from her gem. Before taking off, she looks back one more time at the melon chief. "Thank you. Bye"

With one powerful flap, Malley was off over the ocean and she managed to stay in the air... for about a minute. Malley nearly fell back into the ocean before her wings came back again. Since she was fairly new, Malley had to do a little more practicing with her powers.

 _'_ _I have to find Steven.'_ Malley thought as flew further away from Mask Island. _'No matter what it takes.'_

* * *

Author's Note:

If any of you wonder about Malley's height, just imagine her about the same as Lapis. More chapters coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

The trip was more difficult than Malley had expected. The strength she had to use to form her wings was sapped away from after an extensive period but the trek along the ocean floor hurt just as much. The flow down in the ocean took her off guard, hitting her with more force than even the great expanse of water above her. Malley hadn't quite figured out yet that she could just manipulate the water around herself to carry her to the surface because she was too distracted by the force of the water. She refused to give in though, she will not let the very ocean stop her from getting to Steven but now she definitely knew better than to take directions from a melon. Whenever she got the chance again, Malley would climb a rock structure that led up to the surface and took a short rest on it when she was out of the water and after a few minutes she would spread her wings again and fly. Malley couldn't even tell if she was going in the same direction anymore but she kept going despite her ever–growing fatigue.

"I won't give up," Malley told herself. "I don't care what it takes."

It was night six of her difficult travel when Malley found herself flying over one of the strangest places yet. A large plateau, surrounded by numerous smaller islands. The plateau had six massive crystalline rock formations surrounding it, which housed sixteen individual crystalized pads arranged in a crop circle–like pattern. Needing to rest, Malley decided to land at the center of the summit on the tallest of the pads until she saw how damaged it was, this pad was barely held together so she landed on the side instead.

"Whoa..." Malley said as she walked around the warp pad. "someone must have really hated this thing to break it this much. But why try to put it back together?" Malley then walked around to check on the others. "These are all cracked too? Why? Oh, wait this one isn't." As she looked at it, she had a sudden thought flashed through her mind.

* * *

 _Dozens of feet running all over the place, several 'people' stand on the biggest pad, some light flashes over them and the people are gone. Now there was a large orange stripped woman with long wild beige hair stepping over a yellow pad, she stands in a salute with her arms crossed and she disappears in a flash. Next came a medium height blue woman in a flowing blue dress stepping on another pad and she followed the action of the other._

* * *

Without even realizing it, Malley stepped on the undamaged warp, crossed her arms in the salute of the diamond authority and the warp pad activated. When she finally snapped out of her trance, Malley found herself surrounded by light and she gasped in surprise.

"Whoa?!" Malley shouted.

Malley waved her arms around as she floated in midair.

"Oh, stars!" Malley shouted again. "How do I make this stop? Maybe something from the outside?" She stuck her head through the stream wall of light and saw the warp space, then pulled her head back. "Nope" Malley took in some deep breaths. Though she figured out already that she didn't need it, Malley found it comforting, "Just stay calm Malley. Maybe this a way to Steven."

Suddenly gravity came back and she floated downward. When the light vanished, Malley couldn't understand where she was. First, she noticed two metal boxes standing side by side, then she saw a piece of string tied between two giant rock fingers, and two shirts hanging on the string. Malley grabbed one of the shirts and held it up to inspect it. The star! It was just like the one Steven wore in her dreams.

"If this thing is one of his, then Steven must be close by." Malley thought aloud.

She looked around excitedly but stopped when she saw the 'face' of the cliff. The statue on the face of the cliff had four pairs of arms with 4 arms spread out, and the other four converge around a wooden structure in the figure's navel. Of the four spread–out arms, only the top–right arm with an intact hand and the broken–off remains of the other hands could be seen sticking out of the beach sands in front of the Temple. The statue's remaining hand was currently where Malley stood.

Malley suddenly felt a little uneasy being out in the open like this so, with the shirt still in her hands, she flies to the left side of the cliff. This was not the side that faced the city and she landed behind the largest bolder so she was out of sight of the house.

Finally, Malley was here. Supposedly where Steven lives and now that she was here, she realized... she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She began to pace in sand, back and forth, in semi–silent panic. "What do I do? What do I say? How do I approach him? What will HE say? What if I scare him right away just like those green people? Arg..." Malley groans, drops to her knees and clutches on her hair (she drops the shirt on to the sand). "I don't want him to fear me too." Malley whispered. She then falls to sand, clutches Steven's shirt to her chest, and curls up into a ball. "I travel across the ocean just to find a boy I've never met yet whose image is haunting my thoughts for some reason, and when I finally find where he lives I have no idea how he'll react when he sees me..." Malley then yawns. "Maybe I'll know what to do when its light again." She straightens her body out a little bit to get more comfortable and, with the shirt still in her arms, Malley falls asleep.

* * *

 _Malley opens her eyes. The first thing she notices was the light green fire, the destruction of rocks and pieces of green metal._

 _"_ _No!" Steven shouts._

 _Malley turns her head and sees Steven with a black eye, surrounded by other people she didn't really recognize and some big pink animal on all fours._

 _"_ _Steven," Malley said. But he didn't respond. "Steven...?" Malley repeated in worry. She tries waving to him but then she looked back at her hand. It was see–through?! Malley checks the rest of herself and sees that her whole body was see through. She looks back at Steven. "You can't see or hear me, can you?" Still no answer then there was a bright glow coming from behind._

 _Malley turns around to see a pale–green glow growing bigger and take shape. When the light faded she saw a giant six–armed humanoid version of... herself?! When the giant opens her eyes, Malley instantly recognized those eyes as her own (well two of them at least). Malley stood in horror when the giant gave a murderous smile._

 _"_ _Is–... Is that ME?!" Malley thought._

* * *

As she slept, Malley's gem began to glow. Some of the water from the beach began to move closer to the land in a steady stream, towards the sleeping gem, and circles around her.

* * *

 _The giant laughed and motioned her hand to the ocean and the water took the shape of a hand. Malley watched as the water hand suddenly grabs the giant by her left wrist and turn into chains. The chains form around the other wrist, then around her chest, and try to pull her to the ocean._

 _"_ _What?" Malley said as Malachite struggled with the chains._

 _"_ _What are you doing?!" Malachite shouted. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner... Now you're MY prisoner, and I'm never letting you go!" Two more water hands and the chains of water drag Malachite's struggling body beneath the waves as Malachite struggled to defuse._

 _Suddenly Malley felt her own body being dragged with Malachite, Malley tried to resist the invisible force pulling her by her feet but it seemed in vain. She heard Steven call out 'Lapis' but Malley didn't understand as she now just a foot away from Malachite's head in the water._

 _"_ _Let's stay on this miserable planet... TOGETHER!" Malachite shouted before being submerged completely under the ocean with Malley following behind. She could feel the water choking her and she began to feel herself wake up._

* * *

Malley opened her eyes and found herself under the ocean still.

 _'_ _Am I still dreaming?!'_ Malley thought.

Then she looked down at her feet and saw the water chains locked around her ankles. Malley choked some water in fright and she tried to fight. Then Malley suddenly remembered how the giant willed the water and she tried to move her arms to make the chains disappear. To her surprise the chains did stop and turn into bubbles, releasing Malley. She then activated her water wings to help her swim back to the surface and she came out of the water gasping. Malley swims to the shore (luckily the chains didn't drag her too far) and she looks up to see that she was still close to the place where she tried to sleep. But after Malley looked around she realized that this was the very spot she was in her dream. This is where Malachite was formed!

 _'_ _Was that thing really me?'_ Malley thought as knelt on the shore where the ocean broke. _'Is that what I'm supposed to be?'_ Tears flowed down Malley's cheeks. _'Was I meant... to be a monster?'_ Malley face twisted to anger and the water around her began to boil.

"no– NO– NOOOOOOOOOO!" Malley screamed with all her might. The ocean exploded upward and came back down on her as raindrops. Malley felt the drops but paid them no mind for all her thoughts were wrapped around her dreams.

"Who's there?!" A deep feminine voice called out.

When Malley heard the voice, she stood up and ran in the opposite direction of the house until she found a hiding place behind the rocks. She stayed there with her face against the rock and listened.

"Who Is There?" The voice called out.

Malley didn't move and she tried to stay quiet.

"There's no use in hiding. Come on out or I'll come after you."

Malley still didn't move. Then she heard footsteps and closed her eyes.

 _'_ _Just don't move.'_ Malley thought. _'She won't find you if you don–'_ Malley's thoughts ceased as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" the voice said.

Malley opened her eyes, turned her head and saw the gem. She had dark–indigo square shaped hair, cerise colored skin, a colorful bodysuit with broad shoulders, and she had soft–pink/pale–blue colored shades.

"Are you–?" Garnet said. But was stopped when Malley, so frightened, exhausted and overwhelmed by everything, fainted. Garnet caught up Malley in her arms and held her the same way she held Lapis in 'Gem Drill'. Garnet just stared at her for a moment while Ruby and Sapphire talked from Garnet's mind.

* * *

 _'_ _Is this Malachite?!' Ruby said._

 _'_ _No, this one is clearly smaller although she does look like her.' Sapphire said._

 _'_ _But how is she here? Lapis and Jasper are apart.'_

 _'_ _It is strange but it seems a bit of Malachite managed to stay even after the original was poofed.'_

 _'_ _Maybe we should just poof this one too.'_

 _'_ _No'_

 _'_ _What?!'_

 _'_ _We shouldn't do it. I see many futures with this gem but very few of them show that she is a threat. She's just lost and confused. Kind of like how we were when we first fused as Garnet.'_

 _'_ _Um... No offense Sapphy but since when were you the sympathetic one?'_

 _'_ _When I see the future she has with us and the rest of the Crystal Gems.' Sapphire smiled. 'It won't be easy but she'll be okay and she will need our help.'_

 _Ruby thought about it. 'Okay Sapph, I trust ya.'_

* * *

Garnet gave a small smile.

"Don't worry," Garnet said, walking back to the temple with Malley in her arms. "I got you."

* * *

Author's Note:

I DO NOT OWN the Steven Universe character's, they belong to Rebecca Sugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Malley's eyes slowly opened and her vision was a little slow when coming into focus. When she could see, she found herself lying on the floor in a dark–red room with a lava pit at the center and gemstones floating in bubbles around the ceiling. Malley noticed her head wasn't on the floor but on someone's thigh and a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Good morning." A deep feminine voice said.

Malley turned her head and saw the same gem from last night. Malley shrieked, sat up and scooted away from the gem. Garnet doesn't move.

"It's okay Malley." Garnet said calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Malley stopped mid–scurry, "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I have the ability to see possible outcomes to most situations," Garnet said. Garnet lowers her glasses, gave a wink with her blue eye, and she smiled. "Plus, you talk in your sleep."

Malley blushed at the thought and was surprised by the gem's three eyes... but honest they weren't that scary when compared to Malachite's four. Garnet places her glasses back on.

"But what I want to know is what you want with Steven," Garnet said, crossing her arms. "I know why you are here but I wanted to hear you say it yourself."

Malley thought for a moment, scooted back so that she was facing Garnet, and looked at the floor.

"I'm not really sure what I want anymore," Malley said. "Ever since I came out of the ground, I've been struggling to figure out who I am and what I'm supposed to do. But I know it has something to do with Steven." She looked up at Garnet. "I don't want to hurt him, I swear. But if last night's dream meant anything... then maybe it would be better if I just stay away from him."

"I'll be the judge of that... Tell me about your dream."

With a heavyweight in her chest, Malley told Garnet about her dream; About the crash site to being dragged into the ocean with the giant Malachite. Malley also told Garnet about where she came from and how she got to the cliff. "I made the chains go away somehow and I came out of the ocean screaming. Then you came, found me and... I don't really remember anything after that."

"You fainted. You overworked yourself, physically and mentally." Garnet said. "And it's no wonder considering what you've gone through to get here."

Malley hugged her knees. Garnet patted on the floor next to her and, after some hesitation, Malley takes the offer and sits next to Garnet against the wall.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your dream wasn't just a dream. It was a memory from when the first Malachite emerged."

Malley's eyes widen at that. "Malachite? Is that what I am?" she asked.

"Yes... But that doesn't mean you have to be like her and chances are you'll be the only Malachite around."

"What do you mean?"

"She was defeated... and she won't come back. So long as you can prove to be someone we can trust, you won't share in her fate."

"Well that's a little unnerving but I'll do my best. So, who are you anyway and what is this place?" she looked around.

"My name is Garnet, I am the leader of the Crystal Gems and this is the Burning Room. You could say this is my room, here, we keep all the bubbled gems. We are in the crystal temple, home base of the Crystal Gems... I brought you here after I found you. No one outside of this room knows you're here."

Malley's eyes widen at that. "Won't you get in trouble for bringing me here in secret?"

"They will be surprised by my actions but they usually trust my judgment... and I wanted to know whether or not I should tell them about you at all."

Now Malley got worried and she could see her reflection in Garnet's visors.

"I need to think about the safety of my team and this city. I need to know that you have no intention of hurting Steven or anyone else."

"I don't want to attack anyone, I have no reason to..."

"The other Malachite would have said otherwise."

Malley's eyes watered. "I don't want to be like that other Malachite." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I really don't."

Garnet places her hand on Malley's cheek and wipes away the tear with her thumb. "I believe you." Garnet then wraps her arm around Malley in a half hug. "But you won't see Steven yet. He's in town helping Mr. Smiley by pretending to be a fortune telling robot."

"A fortune... telling... what?" Malley asked.

Garnet pats Malley's hair. "Don't worry he can explain later. Which reminds me, I have to go quickly. He will need my help with something." She stood up. "Malley, it would be best if you stayed here until I get back. Promise me you won't leave this room until I return."

Malley stammered at first but then she took a deep breath. "I promise." She said.

"Good." Garnet said before walking to the exit. She stopped halfway out the door and looked back. "For the record; I think 'Malley' is a much cuter name." she smiled before she walked out, leaving Malley alone in the burning room.

Malley used the silence to gather her thoughts. _'Well... I made it to their base and I think I've gotten on the leader's good side somehow. So... so far so good. Now all I have to worry about is getting on the rest of the teams' good side.'_

She looked back at the exit.

 _'_ _But I'm sure Garnet can help with that too. She seems really nice but I feel like there's something I should know about her. Something about her three eyes or her two gems maybe... but I should probably wait to ask her about that. Don't want to push my luck with too many questions.'_

Now Malley laid on her side against the wall. She looked up at the bubbles on the ceiling while twiddling her fingers absentmindedly.

"She did say this is where they kept the 'bubbled gems'. I wonder what that means exactly. Are these the gems they have defeated? Is the other Malachite up there? What kind of gem did she have again?" she tried to think back to the image in her dream. "She had a four–pointed gem where her nose should be. That was probably HER gem." She took a quick look back at the exit. "Garnet probably wouldn't mind if I just look, right?"

Malley stood up and looked up around the ceiling of the burning room, trying to find the green four–pointed gem of the first Malachite. "I'll just look but not touch, easy." She walked around, being careful of not stepping close to the lava pit, but so far, she had yet to locate the gem she desired. There were many colorful bubbles with many equally different gems in size and color but none of them were like Malachite's. Suddenly, Malley thought she saw something similar and she sprouted her wings to get a closer look. Malley held the bubble gently in her hands, so as not to pop it, and floated back to the ground. It was a four–pointed gem inside a purple bubble, but...

"Hmm pretty close." Malley said. "But this can't be her. The color isn't right." Malley paused as she looked at the gem, she was suddenly filled with a sense of longing. A desire to pop this bubble and meet the gem within but she knew she couldn't, so she resisted. "Maybe some other time." Malley lets the bubble float back up and watched it for a moment before curling up against the wall again.

* * *

When Garnet got back home, she saw Pearl and Amethyst putting away groceries. Well... Pearl was putting away the food, Amethyst was lounging on one of the bar stools.

"Hey G." Amethyst said, spinning on the chair.

"Oh, hello Garnet." Pearl said. "When did you get back?"

"Last night. Listen I need to tell you two something important." Garnet said. The other gems stopped what they were doing and listened. "I found a new gem last night."

"A new gem?" Pearl asked.

"What do you mean new?" Amethyst asked.

"I mean she just emerged from her exit hole about a week ago and she's traveled across the ocean to find Steven." Garnet said.

"SHE WHAT?!" Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.

"What does she want with Steven?!" Pearl squawked.

"Calm down Pearl." Garnet places a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "The gem has assured me that she means no harm to Steven. Malley just wants to meet him."

"Malley?" Pearl asked. "Who's Malley?"

"That's the gem's name." Garnet said.

"Malley?" Pearl questioned. "That sounds more human than gem."

"I kinda like it. Malley." Amethyst said. "So when can we meet her?"

"Now or when Steven gets back soon." Garnet said.

"I vote now." Amethyst said raising her hand.

"So do I." Pearl said. "Where is she?"

"Malley is in my room, waiting." Garnet said.

"She's in the temple, unbubbled?!" Pearl said, "I'm sorry Garnet but... HOW COULD LEAVE A STRANGER IN THE TEMPLE?!" She cleared her throat. "Sorry what I meant ways–"

"I know what you meant Pearl." Garnet said cutting off Pearl. "And I can understand your concern but I'm confident that Malley can be trusted. I'll bring her out now if it will make you feel better."

"It would. Thank you." Pearl said. "And I'm sorry yelling."

Garnet walked to the temple door. "Fair warning; You two will be shocked but just remember that she means no harm." Garnet opened the temple door to her room. She looks inside and sees Malley sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Malley?" Garnet said, gaining Malley's attention. "Come with me. I want to meet the other gems."

Malley's eyes widen. "Already?"

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Garnet said as she offered her hand.

After a moment of hesitation, Malley walks over and grabs Garnet's waiting hand. Garnet pulls Malley up and leads her out of the temple. The first thing Malley noticed was another one of those crystal pads on the floor surrounded by water, then the structure of the area changes from rock to wood and the sound of gasping. Malley looks up to see the stunned faces of a thin, pale gem and a short, purple gem. Garnet moved her so Malley was standing in front of her and put both hands on younger gem's shoulders.

"Gems; This is Malley Kite. Malley this is Pearl and Amethyst."

"H–Hello." Malley said nervously.

"That–She's–Wha–How–?" Pearl stammered incoherently.

"Who–oo–oa!" Amethyst said. "It's a mini–Malachite"

"I'm Malley" Malley cautiously corrected. Garnet lets her go and stands back.

Pearl circles around Malley. "It's just not possible..." Pearl began to say. She stopped when she located Malley's only gem but Malley moved away so she could face Pearl.

"Well, why not?" Malley asked.

"Because Malachite was a fusion gem and there were no Malachites on Homeworld. I'm sorry to say this but YOU shouldn't be possible." Pearl said as if accusing Malley of a crime.

"So what are you saying then?" Malley questioned. "That just because I don't make any sense means I shouldn't exist at all?"

Pearl opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she realized that she couldn't argue.

"The P–Squad has been shut down!" Amethyst said hopping off the bar stool. Then she hugged Malley's legs and laughed. "Can we keep her?!" Amethyst asked happily.

"That's for her to decide." Garnet said.

"Oh nononononono" Pearl protested. "We can't let her anywhere near Steven!"

"No! I need to see him!" Malley shouted urgently and removing herself from Amethyst.

"Why do you 'need' to see Steven?" Pearl question.

"Because it's important!" Malley said.

"How?" Pearl asked.

"Because he's–" Malley started but stopped. "Because he's–... he..." _What did she want from him?_ Malley knew Steven was important to her in some way but what?! Malley couldn't figure it out and the look of expectancy the rest of the gems were giving her weren't helping. A wave of uncertainty washed over Malley and she finally answered. "I–I don't know. Sorry for wasting your time." Malley made her way to the front door and walked out.

"Malley wait!" Garnet said attempting to follow her.

But Garnet didn't need to go too far because Malley was still at the top of the stairs looking down at a wide–eyed Steven at the bottom of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

It would be another hour before the sun would set when Mr. Smiley finally lets him go home for the day and after a long day Steven would love nothing more than to go home for some dinner and then sleep. Back in his usual attire, Steven was about to walk up the steps to his house but when he looked up he saw her. A gem he had never seen before but was a spitting image of a fusion that was once bent on hurting him and his friends. Though this gem was smaller, had two legs, two eyes, and a nose.

Garnet walked to the railing so Steven could see her. "Steven it's okay," Garnet said, trying to sound reassuring.

If gems had physical hearts, Malley would surely be pounding at a dangerously fast rate. Here he was, the boy she had been searching for... but why?!

"Malachite?" Steven asked.

Deep down, Malley knew that Steven meant no harm by it but just to hear him call her by that name really stung her. She hadn't realized until now just how awful that word sounded; it felt like an insult, a curse, a toxin. Not wanting to stick around, Malley lets out her wings and was prepared to fly.

"Wait!" Steven shouted, holding his hands out. "You don't have to go Malachite."

Malley was about to fly until she was grabbed by the hand by Garnet but Malley just pulled her hand free. Steven watched from the steps as the ocean gem flew to the other side of the cliff.

"Wait Mala–!" Steven called out till he was cut off by Garnet jumping in front of him.

"Steven, don't finish that word. She doesn't like it."

"But wasn't that her?!" Steven questioned, worriedly. "Garnet, who was that?"

"First take a deep breath and calm down." Garnet urged. "Don't worry, she won't go far."

Steven did as he was told, taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Her name is Malley Kite, not Malachite. And she is her own gem, not a fusion." Garnet explained. "If you want to know more, she can tell you herself." She stood aside. Steven looked at Garnet questioningly. "You'll find her by the rocks at the other side of the cliff," Garnet said.

Steven thought for a moment then he nodded. "Okay," Steven said as he walked to the cliff.

"Steven," Garnet started. "Be careful and remember; Malley not Malachite. Got it."

"Got it," Steven said with a thumbs up.

He made his way to the left side of the cliff and quietly started searching for the gem.

"What were you thinking?!" a feminine voice shouted.

Steven was startled but didn't move away instead he searched for the source.

"Well he didn't run away like you thought he would but you ran instead!" the voice came from behind a large boulder.

Steven crept along the boulder and stopped when he saw her. Steven watched as Malley was pacing on the sand and arguing with herself.

"And why not, he probably only sees you as that monster like that skinny gem, Pearl, sees you."

Steven was a little heartbroken by what he heard and he wanted to intervene but waited for the right time.

"What could I have said that would make Steven see me differently? What would I say? 'Hey, Steven I'm Malley. A total stranger whose traveled across the ocean to meet you for reasons she can't explain anymore.'" She said in distress.

"You traveled across the ocean for me?" Steven pipes in, stepping out of hiding. "That's really cool."

Malley turns around with a horrified look on her face.

"Hi Malley, I'm Steven. But you probably already know that." Steven said.

Malley turned away and Steven saw her shoulders shaking. He also saw her green, oval–shaped gem on her lower back. _'It's not shaped like Lapis' or Jasper's.'_ Steven thought. _'She really is her own gem.'_ He had stars in his eyes but they quickly disappeared when Steven remembered that Malley needed some reassurance/comforting.

"Malley, it's okay, you don't need to worry," Steven said, taking a cautious step forward. "I'm not afraid of you. Just turn around and let me see you."

"But will you really see me...?" Malley spoke up but didn't move. "Or will you just see her?"

"I admit, you do look a lot like her and when I saw you I was surprised." Steven said honestly. "But you know... just because you kinda look like her doesn't mean ARE her."

Malley's eyes widen. _'Garnet said something like that.'_

"There are lots of gems who look the same but act differently and I'm sure you're different from the other Malachi–... I mean the other gem." Steven started. "And if you want... we can find out together."

Malley finally turns to face him and Steven holds his hands out for her. He was hoping Malley would take his hand but instead, she knelt, slapped his hand away and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Steven was startled by her action at first but when he realized that she wasn't crushing him, he happily returned the hug.

"Thank you," Malley said softly. She released him. "I'm still not entirely sure why I should be here but I know it had something to do with you. Not to hurt you I swear...! But I–... I want..." Malley closed her eyes and tried to think but her mind was still clouded with uncertainty. Her eyes began to water but Steven was quick to act before any tears fell. He grabs both of her hands and looks her in her now open eyes.

"It's okay if you can't figure it out yet," Steven said. "I told you we would together." Malley smiled lightly at that. "If you're up for it, we can go back to the house and talk." Malley looked worried again. "Or we can just talk here. It's not dark yet." He said pointing to the sky. The sun had not set just yet but the sky was starting to turn orange, indicating the time.

"No," Malley said, standing up again and still holding one of Steven's hands. "I don't want to keep you here and make the others worry. We should get back." Her wings appeared and she was about to flap them when...

"Wait!" Steven shouted. Realizing what he did, he spoke again softly. "I mean... I like flying as much as the next magical boy but maybe we should walk." He suggested.

"Oh..." Malley blushed and her wings disappeared.

"It is cool that you have wings though. Can you manipulate water too?" Steven asked excitedly. He started walking back to the temple, still holding Malley's hand.

"I'm– I'm still working on that," Malley said walking with him.

"So where did you come from exactly?" Steven asked.

"I came from an island, far away from here," Malley answered. "It had these green people that were, oddly enough, shaped just like you."

"Oh, you met the Watermelon Stevens," Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"The water what?" Malley asked.

* * *

Pearl came out through the front door.

"Garnet?" Pearl called out.

"Down here," Garnet called back.

Pearl went to the railing and found Garnet standing by the bottom steps, looking at the ocean.

"What happened?" Pearl asked and she walked down the stairs to join Garnet. "Where is she?"

"Malley is at the other side of the cliff," Garnet said.

"Well, at least she isn't near Steven," Pearl said.

Garnet hummed in disagreement.

"What?" Pearl asked.

"Steven saw her, she flew away and he went after her," Garnet explained. "They should be back soon."

"Garnet..." Pearl exasperated. "How can you trust Malachite like that? Shes–"

"Not Jasper," Garnet stated. "She doesn't have her intentions and she is not the same Malachite we fought. Malley is her own gem."

"Well, I realize that but she is like no gem we've ever seen before," Pearl said. "There are singular gems and then there are fusion gems. Fusion gems have never been known to take physical shape without there component gems. As you know of course." Garnet made no reply outside of a nod. "You're here because of Ruby and Sapphire, Malachite was formed because of Lapis and Jasper. Once they unfused, Malachite was gone and should have no way of returning without her component gems. And yet somehow this smaller version of the same gem is walking among us."

"Just because she looks like the same gem doesn't mean she has the same personality," Garnet stated. "We know this to be a fact."

Pearl paused in thought, "Are we really doing this?" Pearl asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"We are" Garnet answered. "and besides..."

Steven and Malley could be seen, walking to the house.

"So he just told you to fly across the ocean?" Steven asked.

"Yeah... I'm sure now he was just trying to get rid of me." Malley said.

"You know Steven will want to give her a chance." Garnet finished.

"Oh, I'm sure they were trying to help," Steven said. Then he saw the others but most of all he noticed Pearl's worried face. He ran ahead of Malley to Pearl. "Pearl," Steven said in his 'please try to understand voice'. "I don't know what you said to Malley but it really hurt her. You should give Malley a chance. I'm sure she's not like Malachite. PLEASE" He pleaded.

He used the face. The face none of the crystal gems could resist.

"You can put away the puppy dog eye's Steven," Garnet said with a smile. "Malley can stay if she wants to."

Malley, who had been standing close behind Steven, waited patiently. When everyone turned to her, Malley complied. "If I'm allowed to," Malley answered rubbing her arm. "I'd like to stay."

Happy with her response, Steven wrapped his arms around Malley's legs in a hug.

"Come on," Steven said. Steven releases Malley, grabs her hand and walks her back up the stairs and into the house. "We got so much to talk about."

Garnet gives a satisfied smile and follows up the stairs. Pearl meanwhile, sighs before heading into the house as well.

"This is going to be a long night..."


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone was safely back home, Steven had some dinner and Malley was resting on the living room couch with Garnet. She sat next to Malley on the couch, Amethyst was on the other end, and Pearl was washing the dishes in the sink but she kept a careful eye on Malley. The couch was very firm but still softer than the rocks at sea, at least that's what Malley thought. When Steven finished, he went to the couch to join Malley and he brought a bowl of water for her to use if she wanted to. He set it on the coffee table.

"Steven if you wanted water you should use a cup," Pearl said. She took a seat on the couch and Amethyst scooted off to sit on the floor.

"It's not for me it's for Malley," Steven said.

"Malley?" Pearl asked.

"You'll see." Steven winked before turning his attention to Malley. "So, Malley did you really fly all the way here?" Steven asked. "Must've been hard."

"It was but I didn't really fly all the way here," Malley said. "I was carried here by light from one of those things." She pointed to the warp pad.

"Oh, a warp pad. From where?" Steven asked.

"I'm not sure what it was but it was in the middle of the ocean..." Malley said and she raised her hands. As she spoke the water from the bowl on the coffee table began to float midair and it took shape into solid ice of whatever Malley talked about. "It was a small island surrounded by other smaller islands, I landed on the mainland near the biggest... 'warp pad'?" She looked at Steven to see if she said it right, he nodded but otherwise he was amazed at Malley's water manipulation. It was like a floating water/ice puppet show, especially when Malley made a tiny version of herself.

"Awww little ice Malley." Steven cooed.

"That's... the galaxy warp," Pearl said.

"Cool," Amethyst said casually.

"Yepp," Garnet said.

"Anyway," Malley continued. "When I got on the island, I looked around the warps and found only one that wasn't cracked." The ice and water continued to change shape as Malley went on. "I'm still not sure how I did it but somehow I activated the warp pad and it took me to the giant hand outside the house. When I got there, I was excited and kinda relieved that I didn't have to keep flying over the ocean. Then I went to the rocks at the other side of the cliff to think then I felt tired and fell asleep on the sand. That's when I dreamed about... about..." the last formation took shape of Malachite's body before dropping to the floor and breaking into pieces. Malley's eyes were watering and her hands nearly closed into fits until Garnet wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer in a hug.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Pearl said getting up. She quickly picked up the pieces of ice.

"She dreamed about when Malachite was formed," Garnet said.

Steven patted Malley on the back. "Was that the bad dream that made the ocean explode?"

"Yes," Malley whispered.

"You did what?" Pearl asked, taking the ice to the sink.

"She made the ocean explode with her powers," Steven said.

"I just... I couldn't believe what I saw." Malley said.

"That's when I found her and I brought her to the temple after she fainted from exhaustion," Garnet said. She released her hold on Malley and stood up. "Speaking of which it's time for Steven to go to bed."

"Ah what?" Steven groaned. "How can I possibly go to sleep when there's a new gem?"

"Actually... I wouldn't mind a little sleep." Malley said.

"Oh okay," Steven said. "But in that case, let's make this a slumber party! I'll get ready." He ran up the stairs to his and grabbed his banana pajamas. He runs back down and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

"Slumber party?" Malley asked Garnet.

"Steven can explain," Garnet said as she gave Malley's head a gentle pat.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl went back into the temple, though Pearl was rather reluctant to do so. Steven and Malley were in the loft where Steven's bed was, only Steven wasn't in bed, instead he was lying on a blanket with some pillows on the floor with Malley.

"I thought that water thing was so cool," Steven said.

"Thank you. I still don't know how I can do that." Malley said. "And if I can do that why couldn't I use it sooner. Probably would've been helpful getting here."

"Sometimes we don't know what we can do right away. And I should know. I didn't know I can float until a month ago."

"Is that like flying?"

"Not exactly, I was high in the air but I couldn't control where I go. I just floated slowly back to the ground."

"Oh, Steven... earlier Pearl said that Malachite was a fusion gem. What does that mean?"

"It's a gem thing." Steven began to explain. "It's when two or more gems can become one giant gem or as like to say, 'giant woman', like Malachite, Opal, Alexandrite, Smoky Quartz, and Garnet."

"Garnet is a fusion? Is that why she has three eyes and two gems."

"Yeah, Garnet is two gems jammed into one awesome gem because of the love between Ruby and Sapphire. That's the two gems that Garnet is made of."

"I see... and what gems make a Malachite?"

"Um... before I tell you that I need to ask you something first. I know this may be hard to ask you but when you were dreaming about Malachite did you see 'how' she was formed?"

Malley thought about it. "I didn't. All I saw was some bright glow and then there she was, smiling down on you and your friends."

"You didn't see Lapis or Jasper?"

"No... who are they?" Malley said.

"Lapis and Jasper are the two gems who fused into Malachite."

"Lapis... and Jasper," Malley identified. "Did they make that one giant gem on Malachite's face?"

"No no. That was Jasper's gem. There was another one on her back that looked like a teardrop. That one is Lapis'."

"Oh... I didn't see the one on her back. I've only ever seen the one on her face. But why was she so big?"

"I don't know for sure. She just came out super big but then again so do a lot of fusions."

"Garnet's a fusion but she isn't a giant. She's just tall." Not meant as an argument, just as a thought.

"Well, Garnet may not be the biggest fusion but she's definitely one of the strongest because of her gems. And for the record, I think she's a perfect size."

"What..." Malley nearly struggled to ask her next question. "What was the... the relationship between Malachite's gems like? Did they... hate each other?"

"Um... Uh..." Steven grew worried at that and it showed.

 _'_ _Ok, Steven think. This is a new, impressionable gem with questions that you alone have to answer. What you say here could affect her forever! So, say the right thing. Say the right thing!'_ He thought and then he spoke again. "They were really bad for each other!" a little louder then he intended and he also realized that that wasn't the right thing to say, especially when it ended with Malley sitting huddled up and hiding her face against her knees.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was just trying to think–"

"No," Malley interjected. She lifted her head to look at him, a mildly dismal look on her face. "I knew it would be bad when you looked worried like that and the way Pearl acted when she saw me and even Garnet had her objections. I know it doesn't look like it but I'm glad you told me the truth." She then rocked to the side and landed in a huddled position on the floor with a pillow under her head.

"You say that but it really looks like you're upset," Steven said urgently.

"I'm not that upset," Malley said closing her eyes. "I'm just tired."

Steven then yawned despite himself. "I am really sorry if I did though but I couldn't think of a better way to say it." He tried to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes.

"It's okay Steven. You can make it up by telling me what the gems look like in the morning," Malley said before drifting off.

Steven got himself comfortable on the floor before falling asleep. "Deal," he said tiredly and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Malley awoke the next morning from dreams of the blue ocean and swimming with orange fishes with red stripes. She sat up and saw Steven in his kitchen talking on some device next to his ear.

"You're almost here... great. I can't wait for you to meet her." Steven looked up and saw Malley. "She's awake... I'll see you soon. Bye." He put his phone on the counter and walks to the fridge. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good." Malley answered. "Who were you talking to?" She used her wings to fly close to the kitchen.

"My friend Connie, she's coming over for training." Steven said taking something out of the fridge. "I have something for you two. Ta–da!" It was a plate of sliced watermelon and he put it on the table for Malley to see.

Malley eyed the slices of fruit and at the smell of it her eyes suddenly dilated and her mouth salivate.

"It's watermelon." Steven said as he had his back turned to grab a napkin then looked back. "Kind of like the ones on the islan–" he saw Malley's head laid faced down on the plate. "Malley!?" he asked.

Malley lifted her head, her eyes were wide in surprise and her lips were covered in watermelon juice. A slight hiccup and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She looked away embarrassed at her actions.

Steven passed the napkin to Malley. "Wow, I didn't think you'd like it that much." He smiled.

"I... I don't know what happened. I just looked at it and I had this craving." Malley tried to explain. She took the napkin and wiped her lips.

"It's alright." Steven said in reassurance. Then his face took on a more guilty expression. "I still feel bad about what happened last night but I have something that I think might help."

Malley didn't say anything but just stared at him.

"My phone." Steven said as he scrolled through the pictures app. "You said I could make up by telling you what Lapis and Jasper looked like but I had a better idea." He then held the screen to Malley. "Here. This is Lapis. She's the part of Malachite that had the water abilities and she's my friend."

When Malley saw the blue woman on the screen, she was shocked. "I–I've seen her before."

"You have," Steven asked in surprise. "Where?"

"In a vision... I think." Malley said. "Wait! What about Jasper?! Is she big, orange, and with long hair?"

Steven looked a little uneasy at just how descriptive Malley was but he knew he had to tell her. "Yes and I do have a picture of her but it's not the best." Steven said.

"I don't care. Please let me see." Malley said.

Steven looked back down at his phone and he found the picture he needed; Jasper smiling and showing off the gemstones in her hands. He held the phone up to Malley and she stared intently at it but then her eyes widen when she saw the orange gem on Jasper's face.

 _'_ _That gem...'_ Malley thought. She looked back at the temple door.

"Malley? Are you ok?" Steven asked.

Malley looked back at Steven and said, "Yeah I'm fine." She put on a fake smile. Malley didn't want to tell Steven about what she was thinking because she didn't want him to worry. "Tell me about her."

"Well..." Steven started, the same worried look he had last night was back. "Jasper was a quartz soldier and she was the part of Malachite that wanted to hurt us."

Malley hummed in thought and then pointed on the phone screen, saying. "Look she even has my stripes... or I guess I have her stripes."

"Well yeah." Steven said. "I guess in some ways you do look like her but so far you don't seem to have her personality and that's a good thing."

"Was she really that bad?" Malley asked.

A part of Steven just wanted to shout 'YES!' but he knew that was wrong so he tried really hard to say it gently this time.

"Jasper was... Jasper was..." _'Come on Steven you can do this!'_ "Jasper wasn't the nicest gem ever. She was mean and ruthless and would do anything to hurt me and my friends."

Malley didn't respond at first, so Steven took it as a sign to continue.

"Jasper tried to kidnap me and the others and take us to space in a giant spaceship but Garnet managed to beat her in a fight and we crashed the ship into the beach. But Jasper survived and wanted to fuse with somebody to beat us then she found Lapis and forced her to fuse with her and they fused into Malachite."

"...Then Malachite dragged herself into the ocean." Malley said.

"Yes," Steven said. "That was Lapis fighting back inside."

"That's what I saw in my dream the other night." Malley said. She suddenly felt cold at the thought and hugged herself. "So, Malachite was just created to hurt you and your friends?"

Steven nodded mutely and Malley hugged herself harder. Steven placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's okay, remember what I told you last night. That just because you kinda look like her doesn't mean ARE her. I still stand by that." Steven said.

It seemed to work because Malley gave him a small genuine smile then the sound of rushing footsteps came from behind the front door.

"Steven?" asked a young voice.

The door opened to reveal an excited looking Connie in her usual training outfit with her hair braided and her gym bag with Rose's sword inside. When she looked up at Malley, Connie's excitement increased.

"Oh wow. Are you Malley?" Connie asked with stars in her eyes.

Aside from Amethyst, this was one of the first people who Malley has met with a smile on their face at the sight of her. Whatever self–doubt Malley had was starting to melt away as she replied.

"Yes, I'm Malley Kite."

"Cool. I'm Connie, it's nice to meet you."

When Malley and Connie shook hands, the temple door opened, Pearl and Garnet stepped out.

"You really think she might know how?" Pearl asked Garnet as they walked out of the temple.

"I believe she will." Garnet said. Then she turned her attention to the kids. "Hello"

"Oh yes Connie, are you ready for your training?" Pearl asked.

"Yes ma'am"

"Training?" Malley said.

"Pearl trains Connie and me for fighting." Steven said before suddenly having an idea. "Hey, can Malley come with us?"

Pearl thought it over. "I suppose she can if she wants to."

"...Sure" Malley said. "Garnet, are you coming too?"

"No," Garnet said. "I'll be at the barn. You have fun." She stepped onto the warp pad and disappeared.

"Alright then, come on you three." Pearl said.

Malley was a little nervous about being the warp space again but with a little encouragement from Steven, she went along with them on the warp pad and to the sky arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Garnet walked to the barn to find Peridot working on some meep morp with green paint and a model of the human digestive system while Lapis was reading a graphic novel.

"Nice work," Garnet said.

"Oh, hello Garnet," Peridot said.

"Hey," Lapis said.

"Peridot, I need to talk to you, alone," Garnet said.

"Really? All right," Peridot said and she wiped the paint off her hands with a towel. "See you later Lapis."

"K," Lapis said.

Garnet and Peridot walked to the fences, far enough for Lapis not to hear. Peridot sat on the fence so she was close to eye level with Garnet.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Peridot asked.

"As a kindergartener, you would have the most accurate facts on how gems are created, correct?" Garnet said.

"Oh, Garnet..." Peridot said with a somewhat smug expression. "Is a Ruby formed of a mineral called corundum, comprised of aluminum oxide?"

"I don't appreciate the smug but exactly. Which why I have a theory to share with you."

"A theory? About kindergarten–ing?" Peridot asked. Garnet nodded. "Hmm... go ahead."

"Is it possible for a gem to be created on earth without an injector?"

"Sure, the earth itself has exhibited its own natural process of creating non–sentient gems that humans have been–"

"No," Garnet interjected. "I meant sentient gems."

Peridot blinked a few times. "Wait. Are you asking me if a 'sentient gem' like us could be made in 'this' earth's soil... naturally?"

"Yes,"

Peridot gave Garnet a look of skepticism. "Not. Possible." Peridot stated. When Garnet didn't respond, Peridot continued. "Even if a gem sample could make its way into the ground, it would take a massive amount of energy to create the essence and even more so just to keep itself stable while in the incubation stage. The incubation timing alone would probably be double or maybe even triple than the usual time it would take. Also, the gem itself would probably be very confused."

"How so?" Garnet asked.

"When we use the injectors, we do not just program what kind of gem we want, we also implant the gem's purpose into its subconscious. Like programming a system into a hardware. That way, when the gem emerges from the ground it will know what their name is and their purpose. Without the right programming, the gem would be no better than a quartz soldier without a battle plan or a sapphire with a faulty future vision." Peridot paused in thought, "For the sake of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Garnet looked back at the barn once more to make sure Lapis wasn't listening before pulling Peridot close and whispered into her ear. Peridot listened and nodded, while back at the barn Lapis was still reading her book.

"WHAT?!"

Lapis looked up from her book, surprised by Peridot's shout. When she looked over she saw Garnet hold Peridot close and with a hand clasped over the green gem's mouth. Peridot struggled against the fusion's grip but Garnet was stronger and she carried Peridot away to the warp pad before Lapis could question things. However, Lapis' suspicion only grew as she watched Garnet flee with Peridot.

"I'm sorry Peridot. I swear I'll explain on the way." Garnet said.

Garnet activated the warp and the two disappeared in the light.

* * *

 **At the Sky Arena**

Steven and Connie were in position for fighting the holo–pearls while Malley was sitting from the seats of the arena to watch.

"All right, today we will do some basic teamwork fighting challenges. The two of you against five challengers." Pearl said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Both kids said.

"Then... begin."

Steven and Connie fought against the holo–pearls. There was a flurry of movement as Steven moved to cover Connie from an onslaught of slashes, using his powerful rose shield. Connie gathered enough energy and, right as she seemed to give the order, Steven dropped the shield and she shot out into the open, slashing through two projections at once, swinging Rose's sword like it was nothing.

At first, Malley was kind of bored but her fascination grew as she watched the fighting. Then something else began to stir within her and her grip tightens against the edge of her seat, so much so that the stone begins to crack under the pressure. She felt the desire to fight too, to take down the opponents... even if they were just copies of that defective pearl.

Malley shook her head. _'Whoa, where did that come from?'_ she thought. Her thoughts ceased when she heard Pearl congratulating the kids for their work.

"Well done you two. You've made great progress. Let's try again but this time with more challengers, okay?"

"Okay"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right. I believe nine will be optimal for this challenge." Pearl said as she made the holo–pearls appear.

Pearl stood to the side and initiated the fight again. The kids ready their stance, the holo–pearls charge with their swords... when suddenly a ball of white, pale–green light dashed towards the holo pearls and sent them flying. Pearl grabbed the kids from behind, fearful of letting them in the line of fire. Three holo–pearls dissipated when they hit the ground but the six others were still standing as the light disappeared and Malley stood its place, her eyes becoming cat–like. But what the others couldn't see was that Malley's eyes now held a more yellow hue than her natural light–green.

"Malley! What are you doing?!" Steven cried out.

But Malley didn't pay him any attention, she was too transfixed on her opponents.

"UNREGISTERED COMBATANT DETECTED" One holo–pearl said.

The other holo–pearls readied their swords to strike the ocean gem but Malley wasn't startled, instead, her gem glowed on her lower back and her hand instinctively reached for the glowing object. It solidified in Malley's hands, a turquoise–colored sickle with a water chain attached and a spiked ball at the other end of the chain.

"It's... a Kusarigama," Pearl said in shock.

Malley threw the sickle towards the holo–pearls and used the chain to move the blade in a circle, slicing her opponents in half.

"CHALLENGER DEFEATED" all the holo–pearls said at once before dissipating.

Once they were gone, Malley's eyes went back to their light green irises and she snapped out of her trance. She dropped her weapon, it dissipated into sparkles, and she looked around in confusion. Malley looked back at Steven and the others, seeing the look of disbelieve on their faces.

"What?" Malley asked.

"You just defeated all the holo–pearls with a kusarigama," Connie answered.

"Malley's a ninja!" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"A what?" Malley asked.

"Oh... My... Stars!" shouted a shrill voice.

Malley looked up at the entrance of the arena and saw Garnet with a little, green gem next to her. The green gem also had stars in her eyes.

"A new gem. Just like you said." Peridot said, excitedly.

Without thinking of the consequences, Peridot rushed down the steps to the turquoise gem to take a closer look. But before Peridot could get too close, Malley lets out her water wings and flew upward, dodging the small gem's tackle.

"Take it easy, psycho," Malley said as she hovered.

Peridot simply rolled over and stared at Malley, ignoring her comment.

"And you can fly?!" Peridot exclaimed in excitement. "The fighting prowls of a quartz soldier and the hydrokinetic powers a lazuli. I still can't believe it, you really are a product of the two. It's insane... it's unfamiliar... and yet I love everything about it." Peridot said grinning as she got back on her feet and walked right underneath Malley. "Please come back down."

"You calm down first," Malley said, keeping her distance. "Garnet, who is this?"

"Oh oh, allow me," She cleared her throat. "I am Peridot Facet–2F5L Cut–5XG; Certified kindergartner, master technician, wielder of metal powers, and the leader of the Crystal Gems."

"Okay, I know that last one's a lie," Malley said.

"Why you–"

"Peridot, don't," Steven interjected, walking up to them.

"Malley," Garnet started. She stood next to Peridot and she offered a hand to Malley. "Peridot is a crystal gem and she knows how gems are made. I thought she could help."

"Oh," Malley said. She takes Garnet's hand and hovers back to the ground.

Once Malley's slippers touched the ground, Peridot wasted no time in circling around the turquoise gem and inspected her form. "Fascinating... Not built like a quartz but that spin dash was unmistakably quartz and I must say your fighting skills were rather impressive. I think if you were in a real fight, your attacker wouldn't have a prayer."

"Um... Thank you?" Malley said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the green gem eyeing her.

"And it's interesting that you're supposed to be similar to the giant, scary fusion I've heard about. Ah, here we are." Peridot stopped in her tracks when she found the gem on Malley's lower back. Before she could touch the gem though, Malley moved away. Something about the way this newer gem looked struck a chord in Peridot's mind. "Hmm... and I can definitely see the resemblance to a... _certain_ gem, but I suppose that is to be expected. Anyhow, would you be willing to come back to the barn with me for a proper inspection?"

Before Malachite could answer, Garnet shouted, "No! She can't go there!"

Everyone was startled by Garnet's sudden outburst.

"Why not?" Steven asked, but Garnet doesn't respond at first. "Garnet. I thought we were going to be honest with each other from now on."

"Malley shouldn't go to the barn because... it wouldn't... be safe." Garnet tried to explain.

"Safe? Safe for who?" Peridot asked.

Garnet didn't say anything in response but Malley tried to speak.

"Hey–"

"Wait! Is this because of Lapis?" Steven asked, unintentionally cutting Malley off. Garnet's hands balled into fists. "It is! But Garnet, Lapis is–"

"Steven don't!" Pearl tried to intervene now. "She's not ready to meet her."

"Hey, guy–"

"But Lapis is a part of this too, isn't she?"

"No! It's not safe for either of them." Garnet said sternly. "If they meet each other now, it would mean trouble."

"HEY CRYSTAL GEMS!" Malley shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "What are you talking about 'Lapis'? She's in the Boiler Room, isn't she?"

For a moment, no one said anything and a sense of uneasiness went through the air. Steven was the first to break the silence.

"Malley... Lapis isn't bubbled. She's free and on earth."

Malley's eyes went wide and she backed away from everyone as she processed this information. One of the gems of the original malachite... unbubbled and maybe within reach.

"Malley..." Garnet said sternly. "I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea. You shouldn't go near Lapis."

"But why?" Malley said urgently.

"I– I can't tell you, not like this. You can't see Lapis because it would be too dangerous." Garnet said. "You have to trust me about this."

"I do trust you Garnet but I can't just ignore this."

"I know it's hard but you have to take my word for it."

Up to this point, Malley had no real excuse to doubt Garnet, she wanted to listen to the first gem who had shown her any kindness and guidance... but something stronger inside herself still persuaded her otherwise.

"I want to Garnet... but I can't!" Malley exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Malley shot up from the ground with her wings and she flew to the warp. Garnet followed swiftly behind.

"Malley! Don't do this! I can't see exactly what might happen if Lapis sees you." Garnet pleaded.

"Well there's only one way to know for sure, isn't there?!" Malley argued.

Then the warp activated and Malley was gone.

"Peridot, Pearl! We need to get to the barn NOW!" Garnet shouted. "Steven, you and Connie get to the beach house, go!"

"I'm right behind you," Pearl answered. "Sorry Connie, we'll pick up on lessons later."

"It's okay ma'am," Connie said.

Garnet, Pearl, and Peridot jumped onto the warp and activated it, hoping to catch up to Malley before she reached Lapis.

Steven and Connie just looked at each other for a moment before getting into the warp as well. As they traveled in the warp stream, Steven started talking.

"I'm really worried about her, Connie."

"Malley or Lapis?"

"Both. I don't know how Lapis is going to react seeing Malley. After all, being Malachite isn't Lapis' happiest memory and if she sees Malley... I don't know. And Malley because I never told her that part and I think she just really wants to get to know Lapis and Jasper."

"Hmm. You know when you think about it. It's almost like Lapis and Jasper are Malley's... creators or something."

"What?"

"Think about it; if Malley came from the original Malachite and Lapis and Jasper were the ones who created the original, then they created Malley too."

"Then that means... Malley is like..." Steven thought hard about it and then said. "We have to find Malley and Lapis right away. They need a proper meeting."

"Right" Connie answered.

Soon the light vanished around them and the two children were back in Steven's house... just in time to hear the loud sound of crashing water outside.

* * *

 **Some Time Earlier...**

Normally Lapis would be rather nonchalant to... well just about everything ever since she started living in the barn with Peridot and she didn't get involved with Crystal Gem stuff. Unless of course it was something serious and it involved Steven's safety but something about the way Garnet just took Peridot to the warp like that...

 _'_ _Something's up.'_ Lapis thought.

Lapis closed her book and flew to the warp. She activated it and went straight to Steven's house, only to find it completely empty.

 _'_ _I could go after them but maybe I should just wait.'_ Lapis thought. _'If there was something big going on Steven would've told me.'_

Feeling confident in her faith in Steven, Lapis decided to wait out for a little bit on the couch. This was the first time Lapis had been alone in the beach house and she was enjoying the quiet for a while. As Lapis was lying down on the couch, she suddenly heard the sound of a warp and she thought the Crystal Gems were back but when she looked up she saw no one on the warp.

"...STUPID HAND!" came a shout outside.

Lapis nearly jumped when she heard the unfamiliar voice but then she heard a familiar swishing sound. She quickly made her way to the door and only caught a glimpse of a pair of water wings flying in the direction of the sea but she didn't see the face of the gem. A sense of fear came over Lapis but she knew Steven would have wanted her to protect the Beach house so she had to act. After all, she's dealt with scary things before, how scary can this one gem be? She walked to the direction of the flying gem to the rocks and she called out,

"Hello... Who's there?"

* * *

Author's Note:

That's right, I'm finally back. I officially got through my writer's block and a terrible virus that made me cough through the night. Now I'm writing more chapters for my stories again (including this one). Anyway, I'll be writing as much as I can now.

Leave a comment and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Malley didn't know what drove her to go against Garnet like that but she did and now she was in the warp stream just trying to figure out how to get to Lapis.

 _'_ _I have to do this.'_ Malley thought. She had somewhat of an idea of what to do. Find Lapis and ask her if there was anything good about being a malachite. She may be able to help once Malley just explains herself as a friend of Steven's. _'We'll talk things over and hopefully Garnet won't be too mad at me.'_ She smiled at the thought. "But first things first, gotta find Lapis." She said aloud.

Malley felt the gravity come back again and she floated downward. When the light vanished, she found herself... back on the temple hand outside Steven's house.

"No... no no no." Malley said as she became confused verging on annoyance. "I wanted to go to Lapis, not back to this STUPID HAND!"

Malley summoned her wings and flew past the beach house, to the rocks close to the shore again. She sat on top of the taller ones and brooded. She was just imagining how mad Garnet was going to be for disobeying her... but then something caught her eye. There, where the waves broke on the shore, was one of Steven's shirts, soaking wet and bundled. It was then that Malley remembered how she took one and never gave it back, her cheeks grew a little darker at the thought. She slid off the large rock, picked up the shirt and tried to straighten it out. When she saw the front, she was surprised to find claw marks across the star.

 _'_ _How did these get here?'_ Malley thought as she examined the shirt in her hands.

"Hello..." came a feminine voice. "Who's there?"

Malley had never heard this voice before, she slowly walked out of hiding from the rocks, turned her head in the direction of the beach house, and saw a blue woman wearing a flowing skirt approach. Malley was frozen in place as Lapis came closer, she didn't know what to do. A part of Malley's mind told her to go back among the rocks and hide or fly away but she couldn't move and when her eyes met Lapis', Malley grew even more nervous.

Lapis finally noticed the turquoise–colored gem on the beach and her eyes widen in recognition. When she saw the water wings, she thought it was going to be just another hydrokinetic gem, like an Aquamarine or maybe even another Lapis... but instead, she was seeing a ghost from her past...

Malley was about to try to break the tension but before she could speak, she was suddenly grabbed by a giant water hand from the ocean and was brought closer to an angry looking Lapis.

"Who are you? How are you here?!" Lapis questioned, she also noticed the shirt in Malley's hand and her anger grew. "ANSWER ME!"

Malley just stared at the blue gem for a moment, too surprised to speak but soon she found her voice again, a bit shaky.

"I–... I'm Malley Kite." She answered.

In her furry, Lapis just heard 'Malachite' and that was enough confirmation for her. Lapis than slammed Malley against one of the tall rocks with the water hand and then she released her, only to raise the hand higher to slam down on the malachite gem.

Malley slid to the ground when the hand released her and while lying in pain, she watched as the water hand was raised, getting ready to ram her. When it came to her, Malley drops the shirt on the sand and raised her own hands in defense with her fingers clenching... but then...

Lapis eyes widen in surprise when she felt the force of her powers stop before touching the malachite gem. Was her power... _faulting_? That's never happened before.

Malley saw this and then she had an idea. She jumped to her feet and clenched her hands tighter. Suddenly, the water hand quickly turned into ice and broke into pieces.

Lapis sprouted her wings, summoned more water from the sea to spin around herself and then she sent tendrils of water to Malley.

Malley used her spin dash to dodge and narrowly escaped each strike. Then another giant water hand swallowed Malley up from behind but she quickly spun herself out and the hand dissipated.

Malley flew into the air with her own water wings and cried out, "I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk!"

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!" Lapis yelled, bitterly. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Malley was taken back by this and was momentarily stunned, which gave Lapis the optimal chance to strike. Water tendrils came from the ocean grabbed Malley midair and quickly pulled her down into the ocean.

For Malley, this was like reliving her nightmares and as she struggled something again stirred within her until it snapped. Once again, her eyes turned from light green to yellow. Malley gathered all her remaining strength of will and the force of the tendrils was gone, replaced with bubbles. Malley shot out of the water like a bullet, did a midair spin dash, and rammed Lapis.

Lapis was struck from the sky to the ground by the force and now she was sprawled over the sandy shore with a battle driven Malley standing over of her.

"What's the matter brat? Not happy to see me again?" Malley taunted.

"I–I... I thought I was... d–done with you forever." Lapis answered. She slowly getting back up. "H–How are you even here and why did you have one of his shirts? Where is he?"

Malley moved away to put some distance between herself and Lapis. Her hand reached back for her now glowing gem. "Pfft. I don't have to answer to you, you can't control us anymore... and who cares about him. It's just us now and since I am here, there's too many water gems around." She pulled out her kusarigama and she swung the blade around and around. "SO... obviously, one of us... has to GO!" she threw the blade towards Lapis.

Lapis just barely missed the blade, sprouted her wings and flew past Malley for the ocean. But she didn't get that far, as something cold and hard was now wrapped around her ankle and she was forced to the ground.

Having secured Lapis by the ankle with the chain, Malley stated. "Don't fly off so soon. We're not finished yet!" She then threw Lapis overhead and she crashed into the sand. "It's time you paid for what you put us through." Malley started closing in on the blue gem with the sickle.

"Malley, stop!" came a young male voice.

Malley stopped in place and turned her head to see Steven and Connie close by.

"Don't do it, Malley, don't hurt her!" Steven cried out.

" _Hurt her_...? SHE hurt us, Steven!" Malley yelled, grimacing. "She attacked us... she imprisoned us... SHE IGNORED US! AND SHE HAS TO PAY!"

The way Malley just talked to him, her voice sounded so different, no longer unified but deeper and groveled. She sounded more like the original Malachite but with less Lapis and more Jasper and Steven noticed her eyes were also yellow like Jasper's.

Though fearful, Steven wondered, "Us...? What do you mean 'Us'?"

When Lapis sat up, she saw Steven and Malley facing each other.

"Steven!" Lapis shouted. "Get away from her!"

Malley turned her attention back to Lapis and when the blue gem tried to get up, Malley used the chains of her kusarigama to wrap tightly around Lapis' waist and arms. Back to her previous objective, Malley ignored Steven's pleads and dashed towards Lapis with the sickle in one hand and chain in the other. As quick as any gem... Malley thrust her kusarigama sickle into Lapis' chest and drove it down across her stomach.

The two children watched in horror as Malley and Lapis fell to the ground during the attack.

As she sat up, Malley gasped loudly, her eyes returned to light–green and she noticed too late what had just happened. The pain was incredible for Lapis, she gave one last look of grimace to the malachite gem before her body went poof into a blue cloud. Malley was frozen in place, save for shaking hands, as she stared at the teardrop–shaped gem on the sand.

"Malley!" came a deep, familiar voice.

Malley spun her head around and saw Garnet and the other crystal gems running towards her along with the look of fear on Steven's face. Confused and afraid, Malley sprouted her wings and quickly took flight across the ocean.

"MALLEY!" Steven cried out.

But it was too late, Malley's image disappeared in the distance.

* * *

Steven has been sitting on his living room couch for a few hours now, watching Lapis' gem curled up on a towel in a shoebox. Connie was picked up by her mother a while ago, so it was Peridot who sat next to him because she was worried about her roommate. Meanwhile, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were pacing and or standing around, contemplating the situation.

"I knew it! I knew she would be trouble." Pearl stated. "Course, it's a little surprising that she would attack Lapis instead, of Steven. Not that I would want that of course but still..."

"I saw that this was a possibility but I wanted to prevent it," Garnet said with a hint of dismay in her usual stern tone.

"Ugh... does this mean we have to look for another Malachite again?" Amethyst groaned.

"Of course it does Amethyst, except this one will be even harder to find since she is not bound to the ocean. For all we know, she could have gone orbit." Pearl answered.

As the others talked, Steven thought about the events of the fight and how Malley acted. When she fought at the sky arena, it was minor at best but still pretty cool but on the beach, it was with such ferocity that it scared him and watching her attack Lapis... It was like when Jasper attacked and poofed Amethyst.

Then there was all that 'US' talk. What did she mean? Was she talking about Jasper...? Malachite? Both? It was all very confusing because Steven thought for sure that Malley wouldn't have any connection with them. But then again... HE was still connected to his mother by his gem so maybe Malley still has a bit of her mothers' influence within hers, even if it does look different.

" _Steven...Steven_... STEVEN!" Peridot called out.

Steven nearly jumped off the couch when he finally heard the green gem.

"Steven, I've been asking you if I can take Lapis back to the barn now."

"Are you sure you want to go back by yourself?"

"Steven, please, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself and Lapis' gem at the barn until she reforms. Besides I'd like to hurry up and get started on my research on malachite gems, which I can do with my equipment. Hopefully, the world wide web will have some useful information."

"Well... alright, but call me as soon as Lapis comes back, okay."

"You have my word."

Peridot then takes the shoebox with Lapis inside and proceeds to the warp. No one seemed to object and in a flash from the warp pad, Peridot was gone. Steven went back to thinking about Malley when Garnet and the others joined him on the couch.

"Steven, tell us exactly what you saw out there," Garnet said.

"Some–... something was wrong Garnet. She wasn't acting like herself." Steven said. "The Malley I saw fighting Lapis was different."

"Elaborate"

"Connie and I didn't see how it started but when we came to the house we heard some kind of commotion outside. We ran out and saw Malley and Lapis yelling at each other and then Malley started attacking Lapis with her kus–erig–anha..."

"Kusarigama" Pearl corrected.

"Yeah but when I talked to Malley, she didn't sound like herself, she sounded more like Malachite. I... I think something's controlling Malley and makes her fight."

"I think you might be right about that." Garnet started. "But we can't be certain until we find Malley. Gems, we are searching for Malley effective immediately."

Amethyst and Pearl nodded in agreement.

"Wait. You're not going to hunt her down and poof her, are you?" Steven asked carefully in a worried voice.

"Steven... if she gets aggressive, we may not have a choice," Pearl stated.

This did nothing to help Steven's worry.

"We will just have to see for ourselves," Garnet said. "I need some time to see our best course of action." She then makes her way to the temple door, probably heading back to the boiler room to think.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Steven said as he got to his feet and heads to the bathroom.

A little bit later, the gems were in the boiler room, planning, while Steven crawled into bed.

 _'_ _I hope you're safe Malley.'_ He thought to himself before falling asleep. _'Where ever you are.'_

The next morning was mostly quiet until Garnet walked out of her room and met with Steven at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Garnet."

"Morning"

"Any ideas on finding Malley?"

"Right now, there are too many possibilities but I'm going to start narrowing them down myself starting today. I won't be home for a while, so you'll have to keep the harmony for me, okay."

"Okay," Steven said, trying to sound positive in spite of the situation. Garnet walked to the warp pad before Steven suddenly spoke up. "Do you think she's okay?"

Garnet stopped before she stepped on the warp but she didn't say anything at first.

"I... don't know." Garnet finally answered. Then she turned to face Steven. "But I'll do my best to find her and bring her back."

" _Unbubbled_?"

Again, Garnet hesitated before answering. "We'll have to wait and see." After that, she disappeared in a flash.


	8. Chapter 8

So now it was up to Steven to keep the peace at the beach house. While there was some tension, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst had managed to distract themselves for a few days. They went to a garage band where Pearl met a mystery woman with pink hair and Steven spent time with Connie, who was also worried for the missing gem.

After three days of waiting and worrying, Steven got a video–call from Peridot's tablet.

"Peridot?" Steven asked as he answered his cell phone.

On the screen was Peridot with a bright blue glow shining behind her.

"It's Lapis. She's reforming right now. You should probably get over here, she may want to see you." Peridot said, rather urgently.

Steven could just barely hear Lapis' voice in the background, she was calling out his name before the call was cut off. Steven quickly ran to the warp and went straight to the barn. Once he got there, he found a somewhat hysterical Lapis and Peridot doing her best to calm down her roommate.

Despite the time she took to reform, Lapis didn't look any different, she probably wasn't too focused on changing her appearance while in her gem.

"Where is she?! How did I get here?! Is Steven safe?!" Lapis shouted.

"Lapis, please calm down." Peridot urged.

"And why is there a drawing of her on the board?!"

"Research..."

On the old chalkboard was a diagram of Malley's form along with a drawing of her kusarigama, notes, numbers, and everything else in between.

"Lapis!" Steven called out as he stepped into the barn.

When Lapis saw Steven, she immediately ran to him and wrapped him in her arms. "Oh Steven, I was so worried. I tried to reform as quickly as I could but I was still..." Lapis' expression took on a fearful look before she shook her head, "It doesn't matter... Are you okay?"

Steven worked his way out of Lapis' grasp and took a step back before answering in a concerned voice, "I'm fine... but Lapis, we need to talk about what happened with Malley."

"Malley?" Lapis asked, confused.

"Malley... the gem that looks like Malachite, you fought her at the beach," Steven explained carefully.

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name she chose for herself. Malley... Kite."

"Who cares what she calls herself," Lapis said rather bitterly. "I thought she came to hurt you and I wanted to stop her but somehow... I – I couldn't take her but were the other gems able to take her down?"

Steven was a hesitant tell Lapis the truth... luckily, he didn't have to.

"Nope," Peridot answered. "Malley flew away just when the rest of the gems and I came to the beach. From what I've heard the gems are still out looking for her."

"She's still out there?!" Lapis shrieked, her eyes widen in shock.

"Peridot..." Steven groaned under his breath before talking to Lapis again. "It's true she's out there but I think Malley is just scared."

"Scared of what? Getting caught before she shattered my gem and getting imprisoned by the crystal gems?"

"No – well, maybe – But that's not what's important right now. Lapis, I need to know how the fight started. Did Malley attack first... or was it you?" Steven asked.

Lapis' expression had a flash of guilt before she quickly shook her head and said in a stern voice.

"She's a Malachite, Steven, and I know firsthand how dangerous they can be... When I saw her, I thought she was here to hurt you. I did what I had to do to protect you."

Steven was in disbelief. _'She did it again.'_ He thought. Then he took a deep breath and said more firmly. "Lapis, you can't just attack someone because of what they look like or what they are. I get that you were surprised and even scared when you first saw Malley, I was too. But you have to believe me, I've spent time with Malley before you saw her and I can tell you that she isn't like the malachite you–"

"Wait" Lapis interrupted. "You spent time with her? You mean you knew she was around and you didn't think to tell me?"

Now it was Steven's turn to look guilty but unlike Lapis, he couldn't brush it off. "Okay, maybe I didn't think about it at the time but I was just amazed to see her. Plus, Malley was asleep half the time she's been at the beach house and when she was awake, I was just so excited to meet a new gem that didn't just think I was my mom like all the others. But you're right, I should have thought about calling you but what could I have said that wouldn't make you scared or worried or even angry?"

Lapis looked down as she was thinking but she couldn't find a way to answer his question.

"I know being trapped as malachite was terrible for you and that you don't want to think about it... but there are some experiences you can never really forget and you shouldn't let anything, even as something as big as that, make you attack people who don't deserve it. Malley didn't want to hurt anybody and I'm sure she didn't mean to poof you. When we find her, you're going to have to find a way to look past her appearance so you can get to know your da–... Malley Kite."

Lapis seemed moved by his words as her expression softened but she soon went back to sternness.

"Maybe I don't want to get to know her. I don't know how she's here, I don't want to know how, the fact is she destroyed my form and she's probably out there waiting for a chance to attack again." Lapis pointed out. "You were there, you saw it."

"You're right I did see it and something still doesn't add up. The way she acted... it wasn't like her. Malley; she has her own voice, her own thoughts, she even has water powers like you but she also has her own weapon..." he cleared his throat before changing the topic. "When I met Malley, she told me herself that she didn't want to hurt me or the others and I could tell that she meant it. But the way she talked to me and the way she acted when she fought you... it wasn't like her. She was more like Malachite then and there than she had been before. I think fighting you may have triggered something inside of Malley that made her act like that. When the gems find her, we'll find out why together."

"And then what?" Lapis asked. "You can't just let her loose. What if she's " _triggered_ " like that again and no one's there to stop her. Malachite... or whoever she is, should not be out on her own."

" _Malley_ doesn't have to be on her own if she doesn't want to. Garnet said she would bring Malley back home and when she does we can let Malley choose for herself... and if she wants to stay, the more the merrier. There's always room for one more in the crystal gems."

"Well put Steven," Peridot added respectfully, even giving a small series of claps. "Personally, I would appreciate it if the gems found Malley as soon as possible because I believe I have gathered all the data I could from the world web about malachite gems." She pointed to the chalkboard.

"Peridot, why are _you_ okay with this?" Lapis asked. "Aren't you worried about how dangerous she is?"

"Lapis, I am aware of the risk and under any other circumstances, I would have agreed with you but there is one thing about this that you seem to be overlooking."

"And that is...?"

"I may not know exactly what she is but so far; Malley Kite is a new, single, sentient gem that was made with no help from an injector or even a proper kindergarten. Do you know how often a new gem like this is discovered on Homeworld? Here's a hint; Never! This is the first time in gem history that an occurrence like this has ever happened or will ever happen again and as Steven as my witness, I shall be the first Peridot to record it." and she giggled full of pride.

Both Lapis and Steven were surprised.

"Peridot, you sound really... excited about this," Steven said.

"Oh, I am and that's why I'd like to know... What's. Taking. The gems. So. Long?" Peridot said, a little tense at the end of her sentence.

"They're doing their best." Steven tried to explain. "Malley is just good at hiding I guess."

Peridot groaned in annoyance.

"I get it, I want Malley back too. Just so I know she's okay." Steven said solemnly. "I've been really worried about her and you too, Lapis."

Lapis didn't reply, instead, was at another corner of the barn, looking at the ground before crossing her arms and.

"Lapis?" Steven piped up.

"I'm fine Steven," Lapis answered but she still didn't look back at him. "I just... need to think about a few things." She then activated her water wings and flew past Steven to the water silo.

Steven looked downcast but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the green gem next to him.

"We should leave her be for now," Peridot whispered. "She's not the easiest to talk to when she gets like this, trust me. Anyway..." She took Steven's arm and pulled him to the chalkboard. "Behold, my research." She also grabbed her tablet with the internet app opened.

"Yeah... so what did you find out?" Steven asked.

"First of all, the world web has many rather interesting sites on gems. Nothing like the information we have on Homeworld but still interesting. There was this one site that's dedicated entirely to gem "meanings" and "benefits". Not just for malachites but for _all_ gems, including peridots. Some of their facts were not only fascinating but also amusing... example;" Peridot cleared before reading aloud from the tablet.

 **"** **Peridot gems may create an improvement in your spirituality and health. The energy of these green stones bring improved emotional health, and helps to create an increase in love and joy in your life."**

Peridot couldn't help herself and snicker. "After finding this I didn't know whether to express amusement or pride. I already knew that I was a joy to be around but this made my week, aside from seeing Malley Kite of course." she laughed lightly.

"Aw, that's great." Steven said, "But what did you find out about Malachites?"

"Oh, lots of things but what's interesting is just how contradicting it is. Apparently while being a healing type gem for something called 'the chakras' it also has a toxic element to it."

"Toxic?"

"Yes. As a whole gem it's safe, but if the gem is not cut correctly or scratched, the dust of a malachite can be very toxic to humans. It's called 'Malachite Green'. While traditionally used to dye silks, it can cause many health problems such as; Irritation of skin, eyes, and respiratory tract, particularly to eyes. Also, metallic taste, nausea, vomiting and stomach pain."

Steven hummed in thought. "So... if malachites are cut wrong or 'unstable' they can be dangerous?"

"Odd way of phrasing it but in a matter of speaking, yes."

"That does make sense though. When Malachite was a fusion she was really dangerous, unstable because of Jasper and Lapis always fighting with each other."

"Yes, I have heard."

"Maybe... some of the toxicity has effected Malley somehow?"

"Well, we won't know until we find her. Honestly, Steven, isn't there anything you can do? Can't you just find her in your head like you have done before?"

"I don't think that's how it works. I can't just go to sleep and find her head so I can jump in and talk to her."

"Why not? Haven't you done that before with Lapis _while_ she was Malachite?"

Steven paused for thought before suddenly bolting.

"Steven?" Peridot called out.

"Sorry Peri but it's almost bedtime and I got to get ready." Steven called back as he ran to the warp.

* * *

 **Later that Night**

 _Steven opened his eyes and found himself floating in a blue sky with fluffy white clouds._

 _"_ _Oh, okay. I know I'm dreaming." Steven said as he started drifting forward. "Now how to find Malley." Steven gave a few swimming strokes to go faster, passing through some imagery from past dreams. "Maybe I just need to focus." He hummed be listing off, "Malley is... turquoise. Hmm... She has white hair, two green eyes, a gem on her lower back, a ninja weapon, water powers, and..."_

 _Just then Steven bumped onto a tuft of white hair against the back of someone's head. As soon as he realized where he was, Steven was swallowed up by the hair and he falls on his back to a somewhat familiar atmosphere. It was Malachite's mindscape, with the pitch–black sky above and the swirling green watery floor but now there was a thick greenish–grey fog all around. As he got up, Steven felt a chill, the fog somehow gave a feeling of cold air and he shivered._

 _Suddenly, there came a loud scream, the sound of splashing water and the ground rippled under him. "W–Whoa wait. That was Malley's voice!" He said to himself before he called out. "Malley, where are you? Malley Kite?!"_

 _At some distance behind him, a pair of bright yellow eyes peered down at the boy from the darkness._

 _"_ _Malley, it's me, Steven," Steven called out. "Malley!"_

 _Just then there came a low chuckle and Steven felt that he was no longer alone._

 _"_ _Malley's not here right now." came a deep, distorted and groveled voice. "But we can talk... Rose."_


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere far away from the Crystal temple, there was an underwater cave with an air pocket. There were stalactites on the ceiling, water nearly warm enough to the point of boiling, different tones of white, brown, and green hues all throughout the cave, and the only sound was the echoing of the water droplets from the stalactites... and the sobs of Malley Kite.

Alone, Malley didn't know what to do or what to think. Their meeting with each other started out with fighting and yelling, then it somehow ended with Malley slicing through Lapis with a sickle. There's no way Garnet and Steven will forgive her for that. But for some reason, Malley couldn't figure out how it happened, she didn't even remember when she got out of the sea after Lapis tried to drag her down.

Malley didn't know how long she had been in the cavern; Minutes? Hours? Days? She didn't care enough to know and she eventually grew very tired of waiting around and crying. She climbed out of the water and eventually found a relatively flat, smooth surface where she could rest. She missed the comfort she had at Steven's house but tried not to think about it and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Malley opened her eyes again and the first thing that she noticed was that she was in a dark room. Just then a bright spotlight shined down on her from above. She had to cover her eyes for a moment before they adjusted._

 _"_ _Oh great... another one of these." Malley muttered to herself before she started shouting, "Okay! Whatever weird, horrible, Malachite related thing you wanna show me just hurry up and get it over with!"_

 _Suddenly there was a large click sound and Malley felt something heavy around her ankle. She looked down and over her pant leg was a large ice cuff with a linking chain of solid ice, leading to somewhere behind her. While anyone else might have looked at this with fear, Malley just looked confused verged on to annoyed._

 _"_ _Of course... what else?" Malley groaned._

 _Just then, there came a powerful tug from the chain, it made the turquoise gem loose balance until she fell over and landed on her side, which made her cry out. The ground underneath her then came to life with a green glow, the spotlight disappeared overhead and a greenish–grey fog rolled in, surrounding the area. But Malley barely noticed the fog, she was suddenly dragged across the floor until she was pulled under._

 _Malley tried to look up when the tugging finally stopped, but the wavy green colors made it impossible to make out the images from up above. However, she could see a large shadow and she heard a low distorted chuckle. She could hear also another voice but she could not understand what they were saying. She didn't get a chance to focus on the voices as she felt more of those ice chain starting to snake their way around her body._

* * *

 _"_ _Malley, it's me, Steven!" Steven called out. "Malley!"_

 _Just then there came a low chuckle and Steven felt that he was no longer alone._

 _"_ _Malley's not here right now." came a deep, distorted and groveled voice. "But we can talk... Rose."_

 _Steven looked around, he saw some of the fog clear before him and there stepping out of the shadows, not Malley, but the large Malachite fusion that towered over him. But there were some differences between this one and the original. This Malachite wasn't quite as gigantic if there was a comparison; she was as big as Sugilite. She had the green colored Jasper gem where her nose should be and the second torso with four hands for a lower body however instead of four, light–green eyes, this Malachite only had two. They were bright yellow and glowing like embers. Steven stared up at her fearfully while the fusion simply smiled down at him._

 _"_ _What's the matter, runt? Fusion got your tongue?" Malachite taunted. She chuckled again as she lifted her hand up._

 _Steven recognized that hand gesture as a summoning of her water powers and he was about to make a run for it but then the ground began to swirl under him. A large mass of water took the shape giant hand under him, he fell into a sitting position on the open palm and it lifted him to Malachite's eye level. Before Steven could say anything to object, he suddenly felt something stroke the top of his head. He then realized that the giant gem was using the tip of her index finger to lightly pet the boy's curly hair, and all the while she was smiling._

 _Steven was too stunned to speak from Malachite's action, at first, but he soon found his voice again and he said tentatively. "Y–You're... N–Not Malley."_

 _Malachite's expression shifted from amusement to annoyance from what Steven had said and moved her hand away from him._

 _"_ _Damn right I'm not," Malachite growled. "That's the name she stupidly chose for us even though I've tried to tell her otherwise."_

 _"_ _You tried to... tell Malley? Like she's a different person?"_

 _"_ _Of course she's a different person... Though thankfully she's the only other here and nothing like... well, you know." She looked at him warily._

 _It took Steven a moment to figure out exactly who Malachite was talking about._

 _"_ _You mean Jasper and Lapi–"_

 _"_ _DON'T EVEN!" Malachite snapped and slammed one of her lower fist against the ground, her equivalent of stomping. Thankfully she didn't seem to aim for Steven, though the tremors caused the water hand to shake before steadying itself again. She glared at him but then she covered her eyes, calmed herself slightly and said in a softer but hoarse voice, "I'm sorry, it's just... don't ever mention their names to me. I've done too much now to be reminded of those monsters who used me just to fulfill their own twisted desires."_

 _While he did not appreciate Malachite calling his friend a monster, Steven couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her but there was still a lingering question in his mind._

 _"_ _I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry about this but I have to know. Are you the reason Malley poofed La– Um..._ _you know who_ _at the beach back home?" Steven asked._

 _Malachite lowered her hands from her eyes and with an eyebrow raised, she looked at him almost accusingly but then she removed her hands further away and there was that familiar malicious, fanged grin of hers._

 _"_ _Yes," Malachite answered but then her smile turned into a frown and she feigned a look of remorse. "I have regret though. I regret not getting to see that last look on the water witch's face before she went up in smoke." But she couldn't hold the façade and she snickered into her hands._

 _"_ _But that's terrible." Steven said, not the least bit fooled. "Malley saw it and I'm sure she feels bad about it."_

 _"_ _Oh, believe me, she does."_

 _"_ _So, you don't feel bad at all for putting Malley through that? If you wanted to see it so bad than what happened."_

 _The fusion figment shrugged. "Well before I could really finish off the witch, I lost control and I missed my chance."_

 _"_ _Finish off?" And then Steven had a thought that made him cringe. "You don't mean..."_

 _Malachite's only answered with a simple yet knowing smile and a curt nod._

 _"_ _No, you can't! You already beat her once, isn't that enough."_

 _"_ _No, it will never be enough until I'm sure she can never hurt any of us again and don't you act like she didn't deserve to be cut down a peg," Malachite said, sounding serious. "I meant what I told you at the beach... or have you already forgotten."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _She attacked us, Steven. She attacked Malley long before I took over. We didn't do a damn thing to provoke that gem... and she nearly crushed us. If we didn't poof her first, she would have very well had poofed us instead. Now I'm not saying I'm completely innocent here but how can I still be seen as the evil gem when SHE was the one who tormented us for months on end?"_

 _Steven didn't want to admit it but this fusion figment was making a strong argument and he couldn't deny it because of the talk he had with Lapis earlier. She would have poofed Malley without giving a second thought if the fight hadn't ended the way it did and it was killing him having to think about Lapis like that._

 _The dejected look on the boy's face was enough to bring a satisfied grin to Malachite's. "I know this is probably hard for you to think about so let's talk about something else. Like, why you're here." She traced a finger against the surface of the water arm's length and at once it turned to solid ice. The palm flattened slightly to help Steven stand easier. "You're here because you want to find us, right?"_

 _"_ _Right..." Steven answered cautiously. He tried to stand and nearly slipped before he held onto the frozen thumb. It was cold to the touch but he needed the support._

 _"_ _Well, I can show you, if you want."_

 _At first, Steven was baffled. "Why would you do that?" He said carefully._

 _"_ _Because right now I'm the only one who will. Malley... she's just too confused to understand that we need to go back to you and the Crystal gems, but I want to and since you're really here I can tell you directly."_

 _"_ _You_ _want to come back? Why? If you try to fight them the crystal gems will just–"_

 _Malachite shook her head to dismiss his thought and cut him off saying, "No, no, no, you're misunderstanding things again. I'm not interested in attacking any of them."_

 _"_ _But you want to hurt Lapis, she wouldn't be safe with you around."_

 _"_ _But don't you want Malley safe? If you deny me you'll be denying her too and that wouldn't be fair, would it?"_

 _Steven didn't know how to respond to that, so he remained silent for a moment._

 _"_ _The truth is, you and the other gems are all we have in this world. And besides that, little quartz, where else could an abomination like us ever stay than with other abominations."_

 _Ok, now it was getting really hard to feel any sympathy for this Malachite when she keeps insulting his friends but it wasn't just this that threw him off about her._

 _"_ _I feel like... like I should hear what Malley has to say about all this. So if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Malley... um, please."_

 _Inwardly, Malachite was worried by this but she tried not to show it as her expression changed to that of skepticism._

 _"_ _Are you sure? She may not be as willing to tell you anything."_

 _"_ _Yeah well, I'm not so sure I'm willing to just believe everything you say. I came here to talk to Malley and that's what I still plan to do. I don't know what your plan was but if it was to show me any justice in poofing Lapis... all you did was give me a stomach ache and, no offense, but I'd sooner trust Malley before I'd trust you."_

 _Malachite scoffed at the boy and turned away from him._

 _Steven finally got a look at the fusion figment's back and was surprised to find that Lapis' gem wasn't there at all. Instead, there was only a dark green impression of a teardrop with additional scratch marks around and across the image._

 _As Steven observed her from behind, Malachite suddenly felt a tug from the water shackle on her back–left wrist. It wasn't strong enough to pull her down but it was just enough for her to take notice. She smiled as she looked down. 'Had enough already?' she thought._

 _"_ _Fine, if that's how you feel." She said as she turned back around to him. "You want to see Malley, you can. But remember this, I'll still be listening even if it seems like I'm gone. So no gossiping about me or Malley goes back down."_

 _Before Steven could ask her what she meant, Malachite suddenly sank down beneath the surface of the floor and disappeared. The frozen hand that he stood on began to crack and crumble until it broke into large pieces before melting into the floor at almost rapid speed. Luckily Steven could gently float back down and as he did, he heard another series of splashing. The watery surface swirled before Malley sprang up, gasping, her water wings out and she lay sprawled on the floor._

 _"_ _Malley!" Steven cried out. He ran to her side and was surprised to see how wretched she looked. Her hair was messy, her clothes slightly torn and even bruises on her body. "Malley, what happened to you?"_

 _Before she could answer, Malley began to cough up water and she wobbled as she tried to lift herself with her arms._

 _"_ _Don't –... don't get up if it hurts," Steven said._

 _Steven carefully slid a hand under Malley's neck, across her chest, and held her up gently as she continued to cough up. As he held her there, he looked behind her and he finally noticed the chain wrapped around Malley's ankle, thick links of solid ice, leading somewhere under the wavy green ground. When Malley opened her watery eyes, looked up, and she could see Steven's face._

 _"_ _St–Steven? Is th– *cough* –Is that you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's me. I'm here. I'm so sorry I didn't try this sooner but I'm here now."_

 _Malley slowly pushed herself up so she was sitting up. Steven tried to help but she wordlessly refused his help by moving his hands away from her._

 _"_ _Why... why are you here?" Malley asked, her nausea starting to pass._

 _"_ _Malley, please, tell me where you are? The gems and I can help you." Steven pleaded._

 _Hearing this, Malley's eyes widen and she weakly scooted away from him._

 _"_ _Steven, don't look for me. I can't go back..."_

 _"_ _Malley, we're really worried about you. Garnet, me and the rest of the gems. We just want you back home and safe."_

 _"_ _But Lapis... she didn't want anything to do with me and I cut her through the chest." tears running down her cheeks as she spoke. "She's gone and it's because of me."_

 _Steven didn't understand what she was talking about, 'Lapis isn't gone, she just reformed. Doesn't Malley know that gems can back after their–' his eyes went wide with realization. 'Oh...'_

 _"_ _Malley, Lapis isn't gone. She just reformed yesterday." Steven explained._

 _"_ _She... what?" Malley asked._

 _"_ _It's another gem thing. Sometimes when a gem is badly hurt, they go poof into smoke but they can come back from it so long as their gemstones aren't damaged. Her form was destroyed before but she's reformed now."_

 _For a moment, there was a gleam of hope in the ocean gem's eyes but it faded as quickly as it came._

 _"_ _Even if that's true, it doesn't matter," Malley said sadly. "Lapis hates me and I'm sure the other gems don't want me around you anymore. I'm sure they'll just poof me too if they find me."_

 _"_ _That won't happen if you don't attack them and or, once I know where you are, I can go with them and make sure you don't get poofed. But you have to tell me where you are first."_

 _Malley was silent for a moment, seeming to think it over and then she sighed. "If I tell you, do you promise you'll be there with them?" her voice low._

 _"_ _I promise."_

 _Malley gave only a small nod before she opened her arms for him. Steven didn't understand at first but it seemed like she wanted a hug and he could never pass up an offer. So he leaned in, carefully wrapped his arms around her neck, and she put her arms around him, she squeezed him gently._

 _Still holding onto Steven, Malley then moved her head so that she and he were touching their foreheads together. Steven closed his eyes and he could see images flash in his mind. He could see a blue sky, the ocean, and then he could see an island. His vision then zoomed in on the island and into an underwater cave. Then, all of the sudden, Malley pushed Steven away from her and she shrieked._

 _Steven tumbled over before he looked up. "Malley, what happened?" Steven asked, startled._

 _But he wouldn't get an answer as the world around them began to fade and Malley riled and thrashed around midair as if struggling against something unseen. Soon her image disappeared completely._

 _"_ _Malley!" Steven cried out._

* * *

Steven woke up trembling and his forehead felt warm. It was very early morning as he sat up in his bed, the events in his dreams still fresh in his mind.

"Malley..." Steven muttered.

He sprang out of his bed, he found Lion lounging in the living room. Perfect!

"Lion I need you to take me to Malley right now. She's in trouble." Steven pleaded.

Lion didn't seem all that interested at first but then he slowly got up after allowing the boy to jump on his back. Even though he was basically still in his pajamas, Steven was determined to find Malley. With a loud roar, Lion activated his warp powers and he sprinted into the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

"Steven..." Malley muttered in her sleep. Tears rolled down from her closed eyes as she dreamed.

In the cavern, all seemed still except for Malley's sleep talking and the water. As the ocean gem continued to sleep, something large lurked and slinked in the water. Just then, the corrupted gem's head came out of the water. It was a Water Bear; large, watery, seafoam green body with six legs and a single conical gemstone located in her head, resembling a single eye.

It didn't seem to notice Malley at first until her gem suddenly started glowing. The green light startled the corrupted gem and it crept out of the water towards the sleeping gem. Then, without warning, the water bear pounces on Malley and starts trying to absorb her body into its own. Even in her unconscious state, Malley's body reacts, and she starts thrashing around in her new prison. Malley finally wakes up and her thrashing increases as she tries to struggle out of the water bear.

Suddenly, Garnet sprung out of the water and jumps on the corrupted gem's back. She thrusted her gauntlet hand into the water bear's body and pulled Malley out by the back of her shirt. Garnet gave room for Malley to catch her breath as she took out the corrupted gem.

As Garnet fought off the water bear, a pink portal suddenly appeared from above, and Steven and Lion jumped out. The boy saw the scene, hopped off his lion and ran to Malley's side.

"Malley," Steven said in a worried voice. "Are you alright?"

To calm herself, Malley took in as many deep breathes as she could before she answered. "I – I think so."

Then Lion jumped in and started licking the slime off Malley's face and hair. Suddenly, there was a puff of green smoke, Garnet bubbled the conical gemstone and sent it home before turning her attention to Steven and Malley.

"Steven," Garnet said. "What are you doing here? And in your pj's?"

Steven stood between Garnet and Malley. "I came to find Malley, just like you and I promised Malley I'd be here for her."

"When was that?" Garnet questioned.

"After I visited her through my dreams."

There was silence for a moment and then Garnet spoke.

"Steven, you and Lion take Malley home. I will get back to Pearl and Amethyst outside the cavern and explain the situation." Through her shades, she then looked directly at the turquoise–colored gem. "And when we are all settled, Malley, you and I will have a talk about this."

Malley looked back fearfully but didn't say anything.

"Do you understand?" Garnet added sternly.

"Yes, Garnet," Malley replied.

Garnet jumped back into the water, leaving Steven and Malley alone with Lion in the cavern. Once the fusion left, Malley sunk onto the floor and sighed.

"Would it be wrong to try and hide again right now?" Malley asked listlessly.

"Yes," Steven answered firmly.

"Ugh..."

* * *

As soon as everyone was up to speed, the Crystal Gems warped back to the beach house just in time to see Steven and Malley on the couch with Lion lying on the floor close to Malley's feet.

"Steven, you should get dressed. Malley, we need to talk." Garnet said.

"Garnet..." Steven pleaded, looking worried.

"You just get ready for the day,"

"But I know what happened. I know whose really responsible for the fight."

"Steven, what are you talking about?" Pearl asked.

"Lapis started fighting Malley and then Mala– er...um..." Steven's eyes shifted from the crystal gem to Malley nervously. "It... *sigh* It was Lapis who started the fight, Malley was only defending herself." He looked down, uneasy.

The gems were about to comment were it not for an unexpected visitor, boldly making his way through the front door.

"Who wants a jam 'sesh with their favorite dad~?" Greg said cheerfully as he entered the house with his guitar.

As soon as Greg looked at the others he could feel the tension in the air. However, he did not notice Malley sitting at the corner of the couch, but she could see him, and she watched the adult curiously.

"Um... is this a bad time?" Greg asked nervously.

"Actually Greg, we were just about to–" Pearl attempted to say before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Garnet said, cutting Pearl off. "Greg, before you jam with Steven, we need to talk to him in private. Would you keep an eye on Malley for a few minutes?"

"Malley?" Greg asked.

Garnet pointed out the ocean gem on the couch to Greg and upon seeing her, the grown man flinched.

"Dad," Steven said as he walked to his father. "This is Malley Kite, the new gem I told you about, she's nice, and just got back from hiding." He then looked back at the ocean gem. "And Malley, this is my dad. His friendly, human and musical. You guys talk and get to know each other while me and the gems go somewhere out of earshot. Garnet." he smiled nervously.

"Let's go gems," Garnet said quickly. She then takes Steven in her arms and, along with Pearl and Amethyst, make their way to the temple door. Before they walk into the boiler room, Garnet looks back and says, "Just make sure she doesn't leave the house and Malley, behave yourself with Greg." Garnet then closes the door before Greg could ask any follow–ups.

Greg was nervous, but he did his best to try to appear friendly to the young gem. "So... Malley?" Greg said, scratching the back of his neck. "How was your... um... time away from beach city?"

"Fine, I guess..." Malley answered shyly.

"That's... good, but I'm sure Steven is glad to have you back home. When he told me about you and what happened between you and Lapis, he sounded really worried."

Being reminded so casually like that, Malley was filled with guilt again. She scooted further against the couch, closed her eyes tightly, and huddled up in a fetal position. When Greg saw this, he got worried and quickly sat on the couch next to her.

"Whoa, whoa, are you okay? I'm sorry, are we not talking about that yet?"

Greg tried to think of some way to help her. But he thought to touch her now might scare her and he didn't want that.

"Hey, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you won't let me." He said cautiously.

"I–... I don't know... what's wrong with me." Malley said, fear in her voice. "Except, I feel like I'm losing my mind and I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

Malley's eyes flew open as she spoke to Greg, "If something like that will happen again. I mean what happens if I see Lapis again? Or if she sees me? What if we fight each other again and one of us ends up gone for go–?" She was rambling now but then she suddenly stops herself, placing a hand over her mouth and her eyes shut again.

Greg was genuinely concerned but he was at a lost at what to do. Then he had an idea, it probably wasn't the best, but it's rarely failed him before. "Listen, I know you're upset about what happened, I would be too, but I'm sure there's a way to fix these things. I don't know how but I'm sure you and Steven can figure this out. Until then, you want to hear a song?" He held up his guitar and tuned it.

Malley looks up at Greg again, but she frowned, not in anger but with distress.

"I may not be a doctor but in my experience, music helps with stress." He played a quick little tune. "And I think I know one song that you might like," he noticed her distress and he said gently. "Don't worry too much. If I know my Sh'tu ball, he's in there explaining to the others how all this was just some huge misunderstanding."

* * *

"She _what_?!" came Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl in shock.

After they settled themselves in the boiler room, Steven immediately told the crystal gems about his trip into Malley's mind and what happened. When he was finished, the gems were stunned but soon had many question and concerns.

"The bad Malachite is in Malley's head?" Amethyst asked.

"She wants to hurt Lapis and yet admits that she does not want to fight us but rather stay with us?" Pearl questioned.

"That's what she told me." Steven said.

"It's all rather disturbing, to say the least." Pearl added.

"This could be trouble." Garnet said.

"For all we know, she could have lied and is just waiting until we are off our guard." Pearl said.

"I don't know about that." Steven said, rather uneasy about it. Pearl opened her mouth to retort but Steven stopped her saying, "Hear me out." he took in a quick deep breath. "As bad as she was, Malachite was mostly telling the truth even if they hurt."

"The truth can hurt sometimes." Garnet added.

"Malachite also said that if we deny her we would also be punishing Malley too and that it wouldn't be fair for her."

The uneasy silence came back as they thought it over.

"Guys..." Steven said, breaking the silence. "We already made the choice of letting Malley stay, even when we thought there was a risk."

"But that was before we _knew_ that there was a risk." Pearl argued.

"But..." Steven pleaded.

"Sorry dude but I'm kinda with Pearl on this. It was bad enough when Malachite was big but this..." Amethyst added.

"But what if Malley can learn to control it? If she ever acts up, we can try to talk to Malachite too and maybe even help her? And until then we can just keep Malley and Lapis as far away from each other. Which shouldn't be too hard anyway, right?"

"Garnet, your thoughts?" Pearl asked.

The fusion leader of the crystal gems didn't say anything as she was still deep in thought and in her future visions. It was another moment before she finally spoke,

"I need to talk to Malley now."

"What? But what about Malachite?" Pearl asked.

"Later. For now, Malley and I need to talk."

Before Garnet could walk away, Steven jumped and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"What are you going to do? You can't punish Malley for attacking Lapis, that wasn't her fault." Steven pleaded.

"This isn't about that, Steven." Garnet said slipping out of Steven's arms.

"But Garnet..."

"Put your buts away." She then picked Steven up and carried him out while the other gems followed. "I have to do what's best for all of us."

"But that was Lapis' argument and she ended up getting poofed for it." Steven said as he struggled against Garnet's hold.

The temple doors opened and as they walked out, the gems and Steven heard the music. They looked over at the couch area and saw Greg strumming on his guitar and singing while Malley sat next to Lion on the floor. Moments ago, Malley seemed so afraid and who wouldn't be, but now she was smiling softly as she watched and listened to Greg play.

 _"_ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life_

 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise~x3"_ Greg sang.

"That was nice." Malley said.

"Why thank you miss Kite." Greg said. Then he noticed the others. "Hey everyone."

Malley looked back, and her fear returned, though it was not as strong as before.

Without a word, Garnet placed Steven back on the floor before pulling Malley up to her feet and took her back to the boiler room. Malley looked back at Steven as Garnet opened the temple door. Pearl and Amethyst looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't be too hard on her. It wasn't her fault." Steven said.

"I know, but I'd still like to talk to our runaway gem." Garnet answered. She pulled Malley in and the doors closed behind them.

Once they were inside, Garnet released her grip on Malley, but the ocean gem still didn't speak, her face was to the ground looking guilty and her hands behind her back.

"Malley. Look at me." Garnet said. "Look at me." Again, sternly.

Malley straightens up and looked at the fusion. Even with the visors on, Malley could tell that she was serious.

"I hope you realize what you've done. You disobeyed me and ran away without explaining yourself."

"But I..." Malley said solemnly.

"I wasn't finished." Garnet snapped, "And on top of it all, you made us all worried about you, for that and the other reasons I'm disappointed. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Does it matter what I say?" Malley said irritated. Tears welled up in her eyes, "I ran away because I was afraid, and I disobeyed you because I thought meeting Lapis was my chance for meet the supposed good side of Malachite but all it did was raise more questions. Lapis looked at me like I was the worst thing ever, just like everyone else, and you know what, it's true." Her expression became sadder. "I destroyed her form. I– I really am just a threat, so if you wanna poof me, could you just hurry up. At least then you guys could finally move on from the monster that... that I am."

Malley tried in vain to stop the tears, but the feelings were too much to ignore and the tears dropped to the floor. Suddenly, she felt Garnet's strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she enveloped her fully, bringing the malachite gem up to her face. Garnet buried her face into the younger's pale–green colored hair.

Malley didn't move, she couldn't, too afraid to do so and the tears stopped momentarily. She had been given half hugs by the fusion before but they were nothing like this, they never felt this desperate before.

"You are not a monster or a nightmare, you are your own gem and you're still very new so it's natural that there are somethings you don't understand yet, but you should know that it's not your fault. It's not entirely your fault for what happened either. I understand that you wanted to learn more about yourself but when you warped away from the sky arena, I lost it because of the visions I saw of you and Lapis." her voice shaking slightly. "I didn't just see you destroying Lapis' form but I also saw her destroying you too... and your gem."

Malley's eyes widen at that, then Garnet moved her at arm's length. The visors disappeared so they could look each other in the eye.

"I knew if I had told you that possibility you would have been afraid, but I didn't want to scare you but not telling you didn't make things any better. I knew you had to meet Lapis sooner or later but it was too risky to try so soon when you've barely adjusted to living your own life."

"And when she hates me so much..." Malley remarked through her tears.

"Lapis doesn't hate you."

"Yes, she does."

Garnet could see that Malley wasn't going to stand for it much longer so she gently helped Malley sit against the wall. Garnet sat next to her and held her in her arm.

"Even if that's true, it still wasn't right for her to start a fight with you like that. Do you remember what happened before Lapis' form was destroyed?"

Malley sniffled before she answered, "N–No. I don't."

Garnet didn't press her again but allowed Malley to continue crying until she eventually ran out of tears and sniffled,

"I–... I do remember Lapis pulling me down into the ocean and then everything went black. I thought I passed out or something... but then I could hear Steven. I followed his voice and then when I opened my eyes, I was on Lapis and back at the beach."

Garnet continued holding Malley closely.

"And that's all you can remember?" Garnet asked.

Malley nodded her head but then she gazed upward. Curious, Garnet looked in the same direction until she spotted the purple bubble with a gem inside; Jasper's gem.

"After you left me alone in here," Malley said suddenly, "I wanted to know if the Malachite was here but then I saw that gem." She pointed at the bubbled gem. "And I felt something. I didn't know why but then Steven showed me Jasper's picture on his phone and then I knew." She turned her head to Garnet. "That _is_ Jasper, isn't it?"

"Yes," Garnet answered quietly.

"After that, I guess I just thought Lapis was up there too somewhere. That's why I was surprised to hear that she wasn't."

"Why did you think we bubbled Lapis?"

"Because she was part of Malachite too."

"Malley, we're not going to bubble Lapis because of Malachite," Garnet said firmly. "And we are not going to bubble you for that either." Garnet knew that it wouldn't solve anything to punish Malley for her mental doppelganger's actions. "But let's make something clear."

Malley blinked Garnet grabbed her arm pulled her so that they now faced each other.

"What happened between you and Lapis is something you must solve yourself in time but until then, you still need to learn that disobeying me and running away is unacceptable. I will not tolerate that kind of misbehaver if you want to prove to us that we can trust you. Since this is a first–time offense, your punishment will be this; You're grounded."

"Grounded?"

"It means that you are not allowed to leave the beach house for... for three weeks. That's twenty–one days of staying here under supervision unless we need to leave for an emergency. And you are not allowed to use your wings while you're in the house."

" _What?!_ "

"I hear one complaint and I will make it four weeks," Garnet added.

Malley wanted to protest but something inside her forbade her from doing so. Instead, she crossed her arms, looked down, and pouted.

"I know it's hard, but you have to trust me, this is for your own good." Her tone holding really sincerity in it made Malley's pout lessen but she still looked down. Garnet stood up. "Let's get back. Steven will want to know that your still here." She offered a hand to Malley.

"Alright," Malley said flatly.

Deep down, Malley was thankful not to be bubbled, but to be restricted to the house and not allowed to use her wings? Malley felt that she might as well consider this being imprisoned. But this wouldn't be the first time a Malachite was held prisoner, now would it?


	11. Chapter 11

House arrest and no water wings, that was Malley's punishment for the next three weeks. Only three hours have passed since then and already she felt like tearing something apart just to appease this irritation. But for now, all she did was sit in the window seat with her arm holding her head up against the windowsill and watched the sea.

Steven was relieved to learn that Malley was staying meanwhile Pearl and Amethyst were surprised, but they trusted Garnet's judgment. Garnet and Pearl conversed in the temple and Steven was with Greg in Beach City (though he was reluctant to leave Malley at the first), which means Amethyst was on prison watch.

"Man, not allowed to use your wings. That's gotta be rough." Amethyst said as she dug through the fridge for something to eat.

Malley didn't respond, she just didn't feel like talking yet.

Amethyst didn't seem to notice though, "But you're lucky, your thing's only three weeks. When I first got in trouble, they kept me on a leash for like fifty years." She snorted and squirted muster into her mouth from the bottle.

Malley finally turned her head to the small quartz, "Fifty years? How did you manage?" she asked.

"Grit, spit, and a little hole time."

"Hole time?"

"Yeah... Sometimes they would let me go back to my hole at the prime kindergarten. See I was made here on earth and not just me. Steven, Jasper and..." a realization came over Amethyst. "And you..." she smiled. "I totally forgot that your part of team earth gem, high five!" she held her hand up.

Malley just looked at the hand in confusion but otherwise, she didn't move.

"Seriously?" Amethyst said, exasperatedly. "Look, you slap your hand against mine, hard. Try it." She held her hand up again.

Malley did as suggested but she went so lightly that it could barely be registered as a pat.

"What are you, vegan? Really bring it." This time Malley gave a firm slap to Amethyst's palm. "That's it!" the purple gem expressed happily.

Even though she didn't really understand the benefit the gesture, Malley was happy that she apparently did it right. But then she thought about what Amethyst had said before.

"Jasper was made on earth? My Jasper?" Malley asked.

"Aww, you said 'My Jasper'. That's so sappy." Amethyst teased playfully. "Anyway yeah, Jasper, the same Jasper who made Malachite, was made here on earth."

Learning more about the gems who created her gave Malley a comforting feeling, so naturally, she wanted to learn as much as she could.

"Amethyst, was Jasper really as mean as everyone says?"

"Yepp. Real jerk." Amethyst answered without any hesitation.

Malley was more disappointed than surprised by that. "That's it. She was made on earth and she was a jerk?" She questioned as her tone became more desperate. "C'mon, there's got to be more than that!"

"Well, she bullied me a lot after she and Lapis unfused. Always called me runt and called Steven 'Rose'." Amethyst answered before spurting more mustard into her mouth.

Something clicked in Malley's mind at the mention of that name. "Rose?" she asked.

Amethyst pointed up over the front door. Malley looked up and saw the painting of Rose Quartz.

 _'_ _How did I miss that?'_ Malley thought. She got up from the window seat to get a better look at it and she silently studied it.

Amethyst noticed how intently Malley stared at it and she started to get worried.

"Um M.K.?" Amethyst asked, semi–nervous. "I know this is gonna sound weird, but... does _Rose_ seem familiar to you? Like maybe you've seen her before?"

Malley continued to look at the painting, she tried to remember anything about this woman with the pink gem on her navel and thick, pink, tube–like ringlet hair.

Eventually, "Nope. Nothing" Malley answered flatly.

"Nothing?" Amethyst repeated, surprised.

"Nothing"

"So, seeing her or hearing her name doesn't do anything for ya?"

"No," She shrugged. "I mean, it sounds familiar but nothing else. Should it?"

"Well, I'm just asking because Jasper really hated Rose. Heck, she tried to kidnap us because she thought Steven was Rose. And since you're probably from Jasper I just thought maybe..." she rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, never mind. Mustard?"

"Maybe later. Why did Jasper hate Rose so much? What did she do?"

"Well... it's kinda hard to talk about without Garnet or Pearl but I can give you a short version. Rose started a–... a..." Amethyst tried to finish her sentence but she suddenly felt a strong pressure in her system. She tried to hold it but, "Started a... Be right back!" she dashed to the restroom and shouted back quickly, "Do Not Move!"

"W–wait!" Malley called out, but Amethyst only slammed the door in response. Malley sighed heavily, she looked back at the painting of Rose Quartz and said aloud. "Is it always this hard to get a straight answer from the Crystal Gems?" but then she whispered, as if afraid of someone listening. "And why did Jasper hate you so much?"

Just then the temple doors opened and Pearl stepped out.

"Hello... Malley." Pearl said, she seemed cautious with her greeting as if she wasn't sure she was talking to the right person. "It's my turn to watch–..." She suddenly noticed one less gem in the room. "Where's Amethyst?"

"She went there," Malley answered, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

Pearl's eyes shifted between Malley and the restroom. Then, while not taking her eyes off the younger gem, Pearl called out, "Amethyst?"

A groan could be heard. "I'm kinda busy," Amethyst answered irritably.

"You left your post."

"I've been in here for like one second. Is she still there?"

"Yes,"

"Then we're good."

Pearl wanted to argue some more... but not to a door and definitely not while Amethyst was... _busy_ , so she'll wait. Besides, she had a job to do. Having to be watched over like this was unnerving for Malley and the way Pearl looked at the younger gem as if expecting her to do something bad didn't help.

"What?" Malley asked.

"Nothing. I'm just here to make sure you stay in the house." Pearl answered. "And please step away from the door, thank you."

While in the temple, Garnet told Pearl about her talk with Malley. It seemed like a great risk, this punishment was supposedly a way to keep an eye on the Malachite personality. But even with Garnet's assurance that Malley could learn to control it somehow, Pearl wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. That is until Malley walked up to her and started talking about Pearl's most favorite subject.

"Pearl, Amethyst was about to tell me something but she then she got caught up in... that." gesturing to the bathroom door. "So, do you think _you_ could tell me about Rose Quartz and why she's so important."

Pearl's face slowly beamed at the idea and as quick as lightning, she seated Malley on the couch and started explaining, in detail, some of the highlights of her beloved Rose Quartz.

* * *

 **Later that day**

"And so that is why Rose mattered so much. Any questions?" Pearl asked. Amethyst had already retreated to her room in the temple when she realized Pearl was being a chatterbox.

Have you ever experienced listening to that one person who would just talk for what felt like several hours without stopping and as you try to process all the information, even the ones that are shocking, you start to feel your brain and body go numb? If so, then you know exactly how Malley felt right now. She shook her head, hoping to make the feeling go away.

"Okay," Malley said, sounding confused. "Let me just see if I understand this. So, Rose Quartz was the leader of the Crystal Gems, and she started a war against her home planet called Homeworld so that the earth and the humans could continue to live. And by the end of the war, Homeworld's leaders or 'The Diamonds' unleashed a weapon that turned the gems on earth aside from you, Garnet, and Rose into corrupted gem monsters. And after that Rose dedicated five thousand years on earth to try but unsuccessfully heal the monsters. Then she met that human, Greg, and gave up her physical form to have Steven?"

"Yes. I suppose that's one way to sum it up." Pearl answered casually, she took a seat next to Malley on the couch. "As a gem, you should at least know why we are on earth and who we protect it from."

"But what did Homeworld want with the earth?"

"They... wanted to use it to make more gems and another colony but doing so would have destroyed all life on earth and Rose couldn't let that happen."

"She cared _that_ much for this planet?"

"Rose always cared about many things. The earth, the life created on it, and her fellow gems."

"Even the gems that seemed... different or out of place?"

"Oh yes, especially." Pearl smiled. "As a pearl, I was made to be a servant. Not a fighter or a technician or anything other than someone's... 'trinket'." A note of disdain in her voice at that last word, "But Rose helped me realize that I could be so much more than that. Ever since then I've devoted everything to prove to her that I could be more than what I was made for... and I will always be thankful to Rose for that." She looked ahead and smiled.

Malley bit her lip nervously and then asked looking down. "Would Rose have cared about me? Even if she knew where I came from."

Pearl looked at the young gem in surprise, she wasn't expecting that. A moment of silence passed as Pearl thought about what Rose would have done. She inhaled and carefully placed a hand on Malley's shoulder. The touch made the younger gem look up curiously.

"I knew her better than anyone else. Rose saw the beauty in everything and everyone, no matter who or how dangerous they may be. She wanted to help give all gems a chance to be more than what they were 'built for'. I know you're lost on what to do yourself and that you may not have received the best welcoming among all of us... myself included. However, I know Rose would have loved to help you but I don't need to explain how because you have already experienced that through Steven. He is willing to give you chance, do not pass on it and I guarantee that you will not regret it."

Malley didn't say anything in response to that but she thought about it. Even though she was a threat, Steven _was_ willing to help her. She regretted running away from him even before she was found but she didn't want to risk hurting him the same way she did Lapis. She was afraid of hurting him after he had been so nice to her... but she did. Malley decided that she would find a way to make it up to Steven, somehow.

"Which brings me to my next subject," Pearl said suddenly, snapping Malley back to reality. "I want to–... apologize for what I said about and to you when we first met."

"Oh, did you say something hurtful, I couldn't tell," Malley said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Pearl shot her a look of displeasure. "In any case, Garnet seemed to trust you well enough to bring you here unbubbled and Steven would be rather heartbroken if I didn't try myself." She calmed slightly. "Therefore, I'd like to start off by saying; I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Malley was silent for a minute but then she answered. "Thank you, Pearl."

"You must understand though that I was looking out for Steven's safety."

"I know. Malachite was a threat to Steven, so of course, you would be afraid that I would be the same but please know that I don't want to hurt him, not intentionally anyway."

"I'm glad." Pearl said but in her mind, she thought. _'But what about the other one?'_

"Oh wait, what about Jasper? Was she part of the war too?"

Pearl notably winced, "Yes..." she answered slowly. "She fought for Homeworld and she was arguably one of their strongest and most loyal soldier."

Malley paused in surprise before saying, "But... she was made on Earth? Shouldn't she have fought for it too?"

"Malley... sometimes there are those who are not proud of where they come from and Jasper–... well, her actions have made it clear that she didn't care about the earth. After the war, she was taken to Homeworld where she has presumably continued to serve her 'home planet' in Yellow Diamond's court while still holding a grudge against Rose and the Crystal gems."

"So, Rose and Jasper were two great warriors on opposing sides. With Jasper wanting to take down Rose, who... ruined her colony?"

"Well I wouldn't say ruined, but yes. Among other things, that is why Jasper disliked Rose so much."

Malley leaned back on the couch, "I guess that does make more sense... but I still think Jasper should've fought for the earth. If for nothing else, then maybe because it was meant to be her home."

Hardly had she finished that thought when the front door suddenly swung open.

"Steven's home!" he said cheerfully. His ukulele in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"Ah, Steven. How was your jam session?" Pearl asked.

"It was great. I even got some stuff from the store and something for you Malley."

"Me?" Malley asked, surprised.

"Yeah. My dad suggested a creative outlet for you while your grounded." Steven dug through the paper bag and brought out a sketchbook and a packet of pens. "Ta–da"

"Oh, how lovely," Pearl remarked.

Malley looked at the items curiously, not knowing what to make of them.

"I didn't know whether to get you a diary or a sketchbook at first but then I thought a sketchbook would be more fun. With this, you can draw pictures or write whatever you want in it. And I got you assorted colored pen to start with." Steven handed them over to Malley.

"Thank you, Steven, but I'm not sure I deserve them," Malley said solemnly as she tried to hand the book back.

Steven was surprised by this but he didn't show it and said. "Malley, I know you're being punished but I want to help make it a little less... bad. Even though you have to stay in the house I want you to feel at home here." He gently pushed the book back to her.

"But, why?" she didn't know why she was questioning him but maybe it was like some Schrodinger's experiment to see if Pearl was right.

"Why? Because I care about you and I want to help you, even if you think that maybe you don't deserve it."

Pearl was right and it just so happened, Malley was okay with that. A little relieved actually but it didn't show right away.

"And besides it's even got your name in it," Steven added.

Curious, Malley opened the book and on the back of the cover was written;

 **Property of:** Malley Kite

Malley chuckled lightly, "Well then I guess I should keep it. Thank you, Steven. Any ideas on what I should draw first."

"It's up to you but I'll help you get started."

* * *

For the next few minutes, Steven helped Malley learn how to draw. It started off with some tornados, swirls, clouds, some childish sketches of flowers and then Malley just did her own thing while Steven got ready for bed. After that, both were sound asleep; Steven in his own bed and Malley in the makeshift bed he had made on the couch for her. Nothing too special just a spare blanket, pillow, and MC Bear Bear for company but Malley liked it. She snuggled under the blanket and held the teddy bear close to her.

While they slept, Garnet watched over them from the kitchen but paid the most attention to Malley, whatever movement she made in her sleep, the fusion would notice. She was tempted to move closer but doing so might disrupt the young gem or Steven and they both needed the rest. For the first few hours nothing happened but around 3 AM, Malley started to shift around and whimpered in her sleep.

 _'_ _It's just a nightmare.'_ Garnet assured herself.

But then Malley began to mutter in her sleep. "No... Lapis stop please."

 _'_ _Lapis?'_ she thought.

Garnet made up her mind, quietly tiptoed and sat beside Malley's 'bed'. She noticed that her forehead was sweating, so Garnet placed a hand on the younger gem's forehead. Sapphire's ice powers kicked in, it helped cool Malley's head and she started to calm slightly. But then, from Malley, there came a snarl and she jerked her head away from the cold touch. Malley was now lying on her side and nuzzled her face into the pillow.

Garnet moved her hand away, "Malley?" she whispered. When the sleeping gem didn't move, Garnet tried again, "Malley?"

Malley turned her head slightly and opened one of her eyes but it was unfocused and... Yellow? "Mind your own... business, _fusion_ ," Malley mumbled irritably, but she spoke in a deeper voice than usual. She turned away from Garnet and closed her eyes, going back to sleep.

Garnet had predicted this but she was still surprised all the same. Another prediction showed that Malley would soon regain control so long as nothing interferes. She didn't want to but knowing she couldn't even help Malley like this, Garnet said nothing else but she didn't move away. The rest of the night was uneventful, and the children woke up around the same time in the morning.

"Good morning," Steven said as he got out of bed. He was halfway down the stairs when Garnet suddenly held a hand out to stop him. "Garnet?" he asked.

But Garnet didn't answer and quietly watched as Malley blinked awake.

Malley sat up, rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Malley?" Garnet spoke up, testing. When Malley turned her head, Garnet looked carefully at her eyes. Light green irises. Then she lowered her arm and added. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Malley said slowly, feeling slightly awkward with the tension in the air.

"How did you sleep?" Steven asked.

"Fine. I had a bad dream again but it was short, that's good right?"

"Yeah, but do you want to talk about your dream?"

"No..." Malley whined as she stretched.

Garnet went to sit at the end of the couch as Steven and Malley went to the kitchen. As Steven opened the fridge, the warp pad suddenly lit up. When the stream of light vanished, Peridot was there with the chalkboard and her tablet.

"Hello everybody," Peridot greeted. She looked around the room and when she spotted Malley, Peridot smiled. "Welcome back Malley Kite, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Malley asked.

"Physical Exams!"

* * *

After Steven got dressed and had breakfast, he helped Peridot set up the living room like a child's version of a doctor's office while Malley sat at the kitchen table and worked on her sketches. Garnet left for her room to rest a little and Amethyst stepped out.

"Whoa–ho. What'cha doing here?" Amethyst asked.

"Since Malley has returned, I finally have a chance to catalog her as a new gem," Peridot explained.

"Peridot, could you not wait one more day?" Steven asked warily. "I mean, Malley just got back."

"I already had to wait long enough for this and I've already scrounged up everything I could from the world wide web about malachites. I want to study the real thing, to see what she's capable of." her determination evident. "And besides, it's not like it will hurt her. Are you ready, Kite?"

Malley shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Great, then just sit here on the couch," Peridot instructed. Closing her book, Malley did just that as Peridot sets up her camera on the tablet.

"Peridot wait," Steven said before pulling her to the kitchen area and lowering his voice to a whisper. "How's Lapis?"

"Ohh...um." Peridot hesitated, "Not great. She hasn't spoken a word since you talked to her. Worse yet, she hasn't even come down from the silo no matter how many times I call her."

"She's still there?"

"Last I checked."

"Did you tell her about Malley?"

"Negative and honestly, how could I?" She then shook her head. "Look, I just want to focus on Malley right now, okay? You can be my assistant."

"*sigh*... Ok, Peri." Steven said.

"Anything I can do, Peri–doc?" Amethyst teased.

"Hmmm. Not sure... you could hold the camera and observe quietly."

"Booo... but sure."

"Great, also set the camera on the kitchen counter so its steady. I want full video confirmation for this."

"Ohh, I wish we had lab coats. Then we could look like real doctors." Steven said.

"Doctors? Please, I'm a certified kindergartener. Much more appropriate for this situation. Amethyst, is the camera set?"

"Yepps" Amethyst confirmed.

"Then press record and we can begin."

Pressing the red button, "Malley's operation– oops... observation video; take one." Amethyst announced.

"Peridot, Facet 5, video log – 1 –." Peridot used a fly swatter to point at a crude drawing of Malachite. "This is Malachite. Malachite was originally known as a fusion gem created with the combined efforts of one Lapis Lazuli and one Jasper. However, because of the distrust and overall terrible 'relationship' between the two gems, Malachite was dangerously unstable. She threatened the Crystal Gems but mostly Steven due to a case of mistaken identity but thanks to the Crystal Gems, Malachite was defeated before she could do any real harm. And with her defeat, Lapis and Jasper were free and that was the end of that..." she paused before saying dramatically. "Or was it?! Steven move the board."

Steven did so, revealing Malley sitting on the couch.

"Behold the next generation of Malachites... or as she calls herself, "Malley Kite". Or we can call her; Malachite, Facet–15, Cut–19MX92. How does that sound?"

"Um... Malley is fine." She answered.

"Hmm. Very well then. Anyway, the theory is that this gem has somehow generated from the original Malachite fusion. Hopefully, we can find out how this is done. Malley, rise."

Malley stood up from the couch and Peridot used the fly swatter to gesture at Malley's form.

"As you can see that while not a perfect physical counterpart in size and structure to the original, Malley certainly shows some likeness in sense of color and style. Turn." Peridot instructed. "Another big difference is that Malley has only one gem here in the lower back region while Malachite had two; at the center of her back and where her nose should have been."

"Those were from Lapis and Jasper," Malley added.

"Yes, we know that much but what we don't know is how your gem was made and why it is shaped like... this." Peridot retorted and pointed at Malley gems. "I mean, why not take the shape of a teardrop-like other water base gems? You have the power of water manipulation and yet your gem oval shape. A common shape for pearls or some quartz'."

"Have you done this before?" Malley asked. "Study gems, I mean?"

"Yes, or at least something similar. During training, Homeworld would have us peridots study a gem's physical form as well as their exit holes for comparison."

"Exit holes... the holes gems come out of?"

"Exactly."

Peridot was about to touch the malachite gem but when Malley saw this, she suddenly moved away, placed both of her hands defensively on her gem and sat back down on the couch.

"What are you doing? I need to inspect your gem." Peridot stated.

"I... I don't want anyone touching my gem." Malley said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Bu– Why?"

"I just don't."

"Malley, you don't have to be afraid," Steven reassured. "We're not going to break your gem."

Malley looked very unsure and worried. "No Steven." She said as she scooted to the corner of the couch.

Peridot shook her head. "Malley, you are being paranoid." She took a few steps closer. "I need to inspect your gem for any sign of abnor– OMPH"

Peridot was stopped mid–step and sentence when Malley pushed her foot against Peridot's chest.

"I said NO!" Malley glowered. Her teeth bared.

For a moment, everyone froze. Steven looked worried, Amethyst reached for her gem in case she needs her whip, and Peridot suddenly held onto Malley's ankle. Steven made the first move, he slowly stepped closer to Peridot.

"Malley..." Steven said, his voice cracking a little. Malley didn't move except her chest rising and falling quickly. "It's okay, you're safe here." He held up his hands, palms out. "If you don't want us too close to your gem, that's fine. Just try to stay calm." Malley seemed to loosen up, her shoulders lowering and her breathing slowing down. Then Steven said in a hushed voice, "Peridot, let her go."

Peridot smiled sheepishly as she let Malley's foot slip off from her chest. Malley lifted her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and she looked back at the others nervously. Seeing Malley calmed down, so did Amethyst, but she still readied herself to slip off the stool just in case.

"Is she usually like this?" Peridot whispered to Steven.

"Kinda," Steven whispered back. "She seemed shy at first but she's been uneasy and nervous since she came back and Garnet grounded her."

"Grounded her?" Peridot asked aloud.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house or use my wings," Malley answered.

Peridot contemplated what was just said and then she said. "For what it is worth, Malley, I know how you feel."

Malley eyed Peridot. "How would you know how I feel?" she asked.

"Because I have been in your position before. You're stuck in an environment you're not familiar with and you're surrounded by people who want to understand you but you're afraid no one ever will."

Malley raised an eyebrow at that.

"When I was their prisoner, I was afraid of opening up to them because I wasn't used to that. On Homeworld, it's every gem for themselves and whatever their diamonds order them to do. Things like friendliness and expressing how you feel has always been looked down upon, so I've always kept my emotions minimum to almost nonexistence. But thanks to Steven, I've learned that I didn't need to be afraid and that I could trust him and the others. Please believe me, I just want to learn more about you, not hurt you."

Malley just stared at the green gem for a moment and then said, "You're somewhat right about that and I want to know what's going on with me too but I just don't feel right about letting anyone near my gem, especially after what happened with Lapis."

"I see," Peridot said slowly. She pressed her hands together, "Very well, if you're not comfortable enough yet then I will respect your wishes. We can inspect your gem later, for now, we can focus on your physical form."

Malley agreed.

For the next few minutes, Malley's form was inspected and the camera on the tablet recorded it all. Peridot took a measuring tape and Steven wrote down the results on the chalkboard, while Amethyst watched. They also checked Malley's reflexes with an actual tiny rubber hammer to her knees and other joints. For the most part things were pretty calm. Until...

"Well, even with the limited devices normally used for a gem examination, I think this was progressive. You seem to be in good shape." Peridot said.

"Thanks, Peri." Malley replied.

"Now... do feel ready to let me inspect your gem?"

Malley grew nervous again. "Um..."

"You can say no if you want, you have the right." Steven said.

Malley was standing in between Steven and Peridot, Amethyst still on the stool.

"Oh honestly, what is the problem?" Peridot asked. Her hand slowly reaching for Malley's gem as she got closer until she was touching the brim of it. Malley froze at the touch. "At just a glance it doesn't tell us much but if I could just–"

But Peridot was interrupted when Malley's gem suddenly glowed brightly in front of Peridot's face and a glowing object began to form...

 _CRACK_

...And she fell back a few meters...

"Peridot!" Steven cried out.


	12. Chapter 12

The spiked ball from Malley's kusarigama flew out from her gem and went right between Peridot's eyes. The force created a large crack on Peridot's visors and she fell back a few meters. While she was momentarily disoriented, Steven and Amethyst were stunned. Malley didn't move aside from taking a sharp breath, the light from her gem disappeared and the chained ball was gone.

"Peridot!" Steven cried out. He fell on his knees and checked the green gem's face.

Then Amethyst's expression turned from surprised to rage. "Dude! What the heck?!" she shouted.

Steven licked his palm with the healing spit and placed it over Peridot's lenses gently. Miraculously the technician's gem wasn't damaged but this didn't help the tension. He turned his head to Malley. "Why did you do that Malley?" his voice cracking.

Malley didn't respond at first, instead, she placed a protective hand over her gem and turned around to face Steven. That's when he saw that her eyes were now bright yellow. "No one touches the gem," Malley said, her voice again deeper than normal but it wasn't distorted.

"Malachite..." Steven muttered.

A purple, bejeweled whip whirled around Malachite before tightening and pulling her quickly to Amethyst. Before Malley could do anything to stop it, Amethyst gave her a strong sucker punch to the stomach. Tied from shoulder to waist, the malachite gem groaned and slouched over slightly.

"That's for Peridot," Amethyst whispered harshly before she kicks Malley off and she falls to the ground.

Suddenly the temple door opened, and Garnet and Pearl came rushing out. However, just after a glance, Garnet quickly moved to Malley's fallen form and grabbed her by the front of her binds so they were facing each other.

"What happened here?" Pearl asked.

"Malley hurt Peridot!" Amethyst explained.

Malley wiggled a little against the whip, but Garnet then pushed her against the wall to stop her squirming.

"Wait, Garnet! It's Malachite." Steven cried out. "She's in control again."

Eerily, Malley gave a throaty chuckle. "Careful Garnet, Malley will have a harder time trusting you if she knew what you're doing to us." She said smiling. Her yellow eyes not showing any sign of concern or fear.

"Tell us why you did this Malachite," Garnet ordered.

"Did what?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"Taking over Malley's form and attack Peridot."

"Oh," her facial expression became sterner. "Malley told the Peri–site that our gem was off limits, but she wouldn't listen." She explained. "She had it coming."

"Wha?" Peridot mumbled as she started waking up in Steven's hands just in time to hear that.

"And as for taking control, maybe... I want what _you_ have." Emphasizing mostly to Garnet. "To be me."

Garnet's expression softened slightly but she didn't loosen her grip on Amethyst's whip.

"Maybe I'm tired of being in the dark all the time." Malley continued. "Maybe I want to use this form I'm stuck with the way I want to for a change. And maybe even show _them_ that I am far more capable on my own than I ever was under their control!"

"Them?" Garnet asked. Malley's lips twitched but she didn't reply. However, Garnet didn't need her to and she lowered the younger gem, so her feet touched the ground but didn't let her go completely. "Malachite, you don't have to prove anything to them. Lapis knows now how dangerous you are and Jasper is not here to judge you."

"And whose fault is that?" Malley snapped. "Seriously, who put Jasper in a bubble."

The others looked at each other nervously, not wanting to put a certain green gem in any more trouble.

"Why do you want to know?" Steven asked.

"I would like to thank them for taking her out for me," Malley replied. However, the was a note of disdain in her voice.

"What makes you think it was a 'them'?" Peridot added. She slowly got back on her feet. "Maybe one gem managed to destroy Jasper's form."

"Then she's next for my blade," Malley said darkly.

Peridot put up a brave front but she inwardly winced.

"You're not poofing anyone else! Not so long as you want to stay here." Garnet added.

Malley gritted her teeth in frustration, then she cleared her throat before saying, calmly. "I do and we are willing to abide by your rules... but just so you know, this 'grounded' thing doesn't do much for me. I'm used to being punished throughout my short life." And then her expression darkens. "That's why if I ever see Lapis or Jasper again, I will return them the same courtesy they have shown us."

The others looked at the malachite gem with apprehension while Garnet, as she mulled over the younger gem's threat, suddenly had a future vision. Seeing that she wasn't going to get through to Malachite right now, Garnet decided to do something risky. She hauled the younger gem to the bathroom and tossed her in there.

"Hey! You can't just–" Malley shouted before being cut off by Garnet shutting the door on her.

Then Garnet turned to her team and said. "She doesn't come out and nobody goes in, understood?"

"That was my place..." Peridot muttered.

Amethyst and Pearl nodded affirmatively but Steven was hesitant.

"Wait, so we're just going to keep her in my bathroom?" Steven questioned, worried.

"She's only staying there till we have a better place," Garnet said. "Or at least until Malley comes back. Don't worry Steven, she'll be back soon."

"Soon enough before I have to use the bathroom again?" he asked sheepishly.

Garnet paused for thought until she answered. "Yes,"

"Phew... But what happens when Malley comes back and she's still in the bathroom not knowing why."

"She'll know. Either she'll figure it out herself..." Garnet picked up the tablet off the kitchen counter. "Or we show her."

* * *

After Garnet closed the door, the whip holding Malley disappeared and she was left alone but still controlled by Malachite.

"Why leave me in here?" Malachite wondered. "Probably didn't want to destroy me in front of the kids." She shrugged, and sighed aloud, "Whatever..."

Seeing nothing better to do, she thought it best to check out what this room had to offer. Malachite knows from looking through Malley's eyes, that Steven called this the bathroom but she wasn't too sure what it's for. The first thing that caught her attention was the window above the toilet. Stepping over the porcelain seat, she inspected the possible escape hatch, but it had a glass barrier covering it. Shouldn't be hard to break through.

 _'_ _But then again,'_ Malachite thought. _'If I run, they'll come chasing after me again and that was so boring?'_

The next thing she noticed was the strange reflective surface over the sink and the image it showed.

"What the?"

The reflection looked back at her with the same confused look in her yellow eyes. It looked like her, it moved like her, but what baffled her the most was some kind of soft, fleshy... 'sense sponge' at the center of her face instead of her pretty pointed gem.

"How do people live with these things?" Malachite wondered, poking the tip of her nose.

After that, she pulled the red and yellow star shower curtain to the side to see what was behind it. To her growing disappointment, there was nothing except a shower but she didn't know its properties... until she started to sense something.

The malachite gem stepped inside after making her black slippers disappear, so she could feel the cold texture of the shower floor. She shivered at the touch but she kind of enjoyed it. The sense came back and she pressed her ear against the wall under the shower head. Malachite could hear the rushing water inside. But how to get it out? Maybe this knob thing?

* * *

"Right now?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, we have to go now to stop it," Garnet replied.

Of all the times for a corrupted gem to attack local humans somewhere else in the world, it had to be now.

"But we can't just leave her unattended," Pearl added.

"I'll stay" Steven volunteered.

"And I'll stay with him." Peridot also volunteered.

"Oh nonono. We are especially not leaving Steven alone with that... that–"

"He'll be alright, Pearl," Garnet said. "Just so long as he remembers not to go in there too soon. Besides, Malachite's busy."

"Uh... Busy with what?" Amethyst wondered.

"Ah... hot!" came an irritated voice from the bathroom along with the sound of the shower going.

"You need to turn the knob the other way for cold!" Steven called out.

"Gems, we need to move now," Garnet ordered.

"Sure thing G," Amethyst replied.

Before joining the others, Pearl knelt before Steven and pulled him closer by his shoulders.

"Now Steven, be patient before attempting to talk to her and don't let her out until we come back, understand?" Pearl said.

"I understand," Steven said affirmatively.

"Peridot, that goes for you too," Garnet added.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of going near Malley again while she in this... _state_ ," Peridot said, somewhat warily.

"We will be back as soon as we can," Garnet said as Pearl joined her and Amethyst on the warp pad. "Oh, and Steven!"

"What is it?" Steven asked.

Garnet made the heart-shaped symbol with her hands. "I still love you, bye." She said before the warp's light sent the Crystal Gems away.

Steven and Peridot looked back at each other for a moment.

"So, Steven..."

"Yeah, Peridot."

"Perhaps you care to explain to me what the clod was that?! How and why did Malley change so suddenly?" she asked frantically.

"Oh yeah. I guess I should have told you... but I didn't know how to tell you over video chat."

"Tell me what?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

Steven and Peridot were now sitting on the living room couch.

"You must be joking me," Peridot said, bluntly.

"No, it's true. There's the nice Malley Kite who you met at the sky arena and then there's Malachite, who fought Lapis and nearly cracked your face."

"I have never heard of anything like this and it's eerie just how much this Malachite reminds me of Jasper's personality," Peridot said with disdain.

"Because she tried to... hurt you?"

"That, but also because... 'Peri–site' was the same insulting nickname Jasper gave me when we were on the ship together."

"Really?" Steven asked, surprised.

"It could just be a coincidence. But still..." Peridot looked to the side in thought.

Steven was quiet for a while too before something came to his attention.

"Hey Dot. Have you noticed how quiet it's been?"

"Yes, personally I don't mind but without Amethyst around the mood has been very–"

"No, I mean, I haven't heard Malachite making any noises in the bathroom since the gems left."

Steven suddenly felt uneasy, like something was wrong. He quickly got off the couch and was about to investigate when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

"We were told to wait, Steven, it's barely been half an hour."

"I don't care. I need to check on Malley."

"But she could still be Malachite in there."

He kept walking in spite of Peridot's feeble attempts to stop him. Finally, Steven reached for the knob and he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever he might see. He opened the door and saw... nearly everything in order, but Malley was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? I kinda expected a mess." Steven said.

"What makes you say that?" Peridot asked.

"Well, when you were in here you–... never mind. Where's Malley?"

"She couldn't have used the toilet. It didn't work for me and I'm sm––slightly smaller than her."

"*chuckles*. You're extra small to me." Came Malachite's voice.

The shower curtain was pulled aside to reveal Malley sitting in the shower tub, now filled with water. Her eyes were still yellow, and she smiled at the Steven and Peridot with three balls of water floating in her hand.

"What is this?" Peridot asked.

"Hey, Peri~" Malachite said. A wave of her hand and the water balls changed into shards of ice, "Catch!" and they flew straight to the green gem.

Peridot was frozen but Steven quickly activated his rose shield and the ice shards shattered from the impact.

"That's enough Malachite!" Steven cried. "Let Malley go"

"Ugh... Malley, Malley. You only care about that pacifist when I'm the one who's willing to fight!" tendrils of water formed around Malley as she spoke. "Unlike that coward."

"Not wanting to fight all the time doesn't make you a coward!" Steven protested behind the shield. "It just means you know when to pick your battles and I know I don't want to fight you, so please stop this."

But the malachite gem only snarled and turned the other water balls around her into sharp icicles again.

"Don't do it. Don't set yourself up like this." Steven pleaded. "You don't have to fight all the time like Jasper did."

"And why not?! The quartz would have been a real challenge, unlike that witch, but now she's gone! Wasting away in a bubble because you couldn't handle her!"

"Eh excuse me, but did you not know Jasper? Hardly anyone could handle her!" Peridot snapped. "She wanted to fight so much she tried to form an army of corrupted gems only to end up losing her own mind to one! She's in a bubble because she is now a literal monster."

"Peridot no!" Steven tried to intervene.

Malley's yellow eyes widen again in surprise and the icicles dropped into the tub due to the loss of focus from the water gem. "What... What do you mean a monster?" she asked.

Seeing the malachite gem lowering her offense, Steven made his shield disappear, ran up to Malley, jumped at her in the tub and gave her a bear hug. The force was enough to bump the back of Malley's head against the wall and they both slid into the water.

"Steven!" Peridot called out. She quickly ran to the shower, stood on the edge and tried to pull Steven out by his shirt.

Steven could feel the tugging but he didn't move. He held Malley tight, his eyes closed, and his mind racing with the same thought;

 _'_ _Come back Malley... Come back'_

Malley, meanwhile, let out a large bubble from her mouth in a gasp. Her eyes flew open and she had her light green irises back. Malley Kite was back... and she was surprised by her new surroundings. She suddenly bolted upright with Steven still holding her, some of the water splashed onto Peridot and she slipped off the edge of the tub, falling on her butt.

"Wha– what?" Malley wondered, her tone alarmed and she shivered. "What's going on?"

Despite the cold water, Steven smiled from hearing Malley's smoother voice.

"Malley! You're back?" He asked, still hugging her.

"What are you talking about? Why am I in here? What is this place?" Malley asked.

"You're in the shower..." Peridot answered. "in Steven's bathroom."

"Why am I here? Is this part of the video?"

"Oh no," Peridot added. "We stopped doing that after your personality change."

"M–My what?" Malley just stared at the green gem for a moment. Then her eyes widen in realization and she pried Steven off. "Steven?" she asked him directly. "Did I attack someone again?"

Steven winced a little before saying, "Yeah. But it didn't end as badly as last time. Nobody got poofed."

"But I still hurt someone?" she asked again, worriedly.

"Yes. Me." Peridot said bluntly.

As Malley apologized, Steven went ahead and unclogged the shower drain, the water level slowly went down.

"Normally I would be furious but seeing as how you only damaged my visors and not my gem itself I suppose I could let it go this time. Besides, it gave me the opportunity to meet your other personality."

"...my _other_ –? What are you talking about?"

Rather than answer the question, Peridot studied the confusion on Malley's face. Steven finally stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel for himself to dry off. "You really don't know." Peridot said, "Try to think hard, what do you remember last before this point?"

"*sigh* I–... I remember being in the living room, you wanted to examine my gem and then... I'm here."

"Do you often experience blackouts like this?"

"Yeah. Sometimes but I don't get why."

Once he was partially dry, "Malley, there's something I need to tell you..." Steven said hesitantly. He dropped the towel and took Malley's hands in his own. "There's a reason why you've been doing things you can't remember..." Steven said looking Malley in the eye in case they changed again. But he also saw the look of curiosity in her eyes and it made this all the harder. This was harder to talk about then Jasper and Lapis.

"You're not a fusion, you're still your own gem... but–" Steven tried to explain. "It seems like you have a split personality. There's another, more aggressive Malachite in your mind that sometimes takes control over your body and makes you hurt others."

Malley's expression took a turn of disbelief and she shook her head.

"I know it sounds strange but it's true. That time I found you through dreaming, I met Malachite first and she confessed to poofing Lapis to save you. But she doesn't want to stop till Lapis is–... is gone. She also wanted me to find you so you could be back with us."

"But how can I have another person in my head? That can't be right."

"Steven's telling the truth," Peridot added. She must have left without anyone noticing at some point because she came back with her tablet. "And we have proof. Observe." She displayed the screen to Malley and played the video of the incident during the experiment.

Now, how would you feel if you see a video of yourself acting and sounding like a completely different person for the first time? For Malley, it was alarming, confusing, and horrifying. And by the end of the video Malley suddenly felt very dizzy, her vision became blurry and she was losing her grip on the tablet. Peridot managed to grab it before it slipped from Malley's hands completely.

"Malley? Malley... are you ok?" Steven asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I–..." Malley stuttered as she started to crawl out of the tub. "I need... to get out of here..." She only got her upper half out of the tub before she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Malley!" Steven and Peridot cried out together.

Steven tried to help Malley sit up and as he did he saw tears in the corner of her panic–stricken eyes. Malley stammered incoherently.

"Shh shh." Steven tried to sooth and he held her in a hug. "Peridot, help me take Malley back to the couch."

"How?" Peridot asked.

"You grab her legs and I'll get her under her arms." He explained doing his part already.

"Alright"

Peridot did as she was told and they carried Malley out of the bathroom. Malley didn't object to it, she probably wasn't even aware of it, even when they placed her on the couch. After this though, Malley rolled over onto her stomach, buried her face in the spare pillow with her arms folded underneath and started to sniffle.

"Malley..." Steven said gently.

The gem didn't answer but her shoulders were shaking, so Steven slung his arm across Malley's back, trying to hug her. He couldn't think of anything he could say to help so he just stayed there and clung while Malley's body shook with sobs. Tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Peridot was also at a loss on what to do but then she looked at her tablet and then back at Malley. Quickly setting it on silent and trying to make as little noise as possible, Peridot positioned her tablet over Malley's gem and tried to take as many pictures of it as she could. So far, her actions went unnoticed, but she almost dropped it when the chime of the warp startled her.

The crystal gems had returned, and they were surprised at what they were seeing. When Peridot saw them, she put her finger to her lips as a gestured for the gems to keep quiet. Course, that wouldn't work.

"Uh Peapod, what'cha you doing?" Amethyst asked.

Peridot quickly held her tablet close to her chest and backed away from the couch.

"Why is Malley out of the bathroom?" Pearl asked.

"Because she's back..." Garnet answered. Then solemnly added. "and she knows" she walks towards the couch.

Steven turned his head as the fusion stepped closer. "I–I had to tell her..." Steven said and a sniffle escaped him. "And we showed her the video."

"I know," Garnet said. "Move aside."

Hearing this, Steven just held Malley closer. "Why?" he asked.

Rather than order him again, Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please Steven, trust me." She said gently.

Steven heard the sincerity in her words, so his hesitation left and he stood aside. When the feeling of Steven presence left, Malley lifted her head and she finally noticed Garnet. However, before she could say anything, Malley was hosted up into Garnet's arms and she became too nervous to speak.

"Pearl, Amethyst, you stay here in case anyone comes by. Steven, Peridot, you come with us." Garnet said, walking back to the warp pad still carrying Malley bridal style.

"Sure... but where are we going?" Steven asked, following Garnet, along with Peridot.

Once all four of them were on the warp pad, Garnet answered.

"Someplace... special."


	13. Chapter 13

The chime of the warp rang throughout the canyons of the Beta kindergarten then Garnet, Malley, Steven, and Peridot appeared.

"Still super bright," Steven remarked. Shielding his eyes till they adjusted to the bright sunlight.

"Bright, sandy, but with less corrupted gems running around," Peridot added.

Upon arriving, Garnet released her hold on Malley and allowed her to stand, however, the malachite gem had yet to speak. Still shaken by the events from earlier.

"What do you think Malley?" Garnet asked.

Malley looked around a melancholy expression on her face. "Why are we here?" she asked. "I thought you said I wasn't supposed to leave the house."

"I did, except for emergencies," Garnet explained.

"Well, what's the emergency?" Malley asked.

"You nearly passed out in panic again. Also, I thought about what Malachite said and... I thought you could stretch your legs now and then."

Malley shivered as she remembered what _she_ had said to Garnet in the video and she looked down, ashamed. Then she felt suddenly felt a tight pinching on the bridge of her nose and she tried to rub it out. Steven and Garnet noticed her discomfort.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked Malley.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Malley said, the feeling fading. "EXCEPT I HAVE A MONSTER IN MY HEAD!" Her outburst echoed through the canyons and the others were shocked.

Steven then looked at her with sympathy while Garnet's face was unreadable, as usual.

"Malley..." Garnet said softly.

When Garnet tried to reach out for Malley, the younger gem cried out, "No! Don't touch me!" she stumbled back and nearly falls off the warp pad. Realizing what just happened, she spoke again in a softer tone, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't," Garnet said.

"How could you know that?! Just because of your visions?!" Malley questioned, her voice frantic.

"No. Because we believe in you." Steven said.

"We also believe that this is your form to control. Not Malachite's." Garnet added. "From what Steven has told us, Malachite's form is very different from yours."

"Yeah, she looked more like the fusion but she had the gem on her nose and not on her back," Steven said.

"That doesn't matter, she could still take control and hurt Lapis like she said she would. And what if she changes her mind? What if she–?"

"What if a boulder rolls off the cliff, on to our heads or if Steven gets a sunburn just by standing here for an hour?" Garnet suddenly interjected. Before Malley could reply, Garnet holds onto her and leaps off the warp onto the sand before turning to the children and said. "We need a minute."

Steven and Peridot watched as Garnet took Malley around a corner before letting her go.

"Did you know?" Malley questioned Garnet. "Did you know about Malachite?"

Garnet took a moment before she answered. "Not at first, no, but after we found you, Steven explained his encounter with her to us."

"So, when you took me back to your room and all that talk about the 'things I don't understand yet or not poofing me because of Malachite', that was just you hiding the truth from me. You knew but you didn't tell me. Why?" Malley asked. Then she said in a more assertive tone. "Why?"

"Because I–... I didn't know how." Garnet finally answered, her voice shaking.

That took Malley by surprise. "What do you mean? You have future vision. Couldn't you have just seen the one good future where you could have explained Malachite to me?"

"It doesn't work like that," Garnet said. Then she started drawing lines and circles in the sand as she continued. "There's never 'one good future'. There are so many different possibilities within other possibilities, that it's hard to keep track of just one. And when you arrived, my course for the future went off the rails into something completely different."

"When I arrived?" Malley repeated.

"That night, I didn't expect to hear a scream from the beach. At first, I predicted a corrupted gem or even another homeworld gem bent on taking us. But instead..." Garnet made her visors fade to look at Malley directly, her eyes softer. "I found you." and gently placed a hand on Malley's cheek. "A gem, born from a fusion, who came to the temple of the crystal gems in search of answers... and a plucky teenage boy."

Malley blushed. Garnet smiled a little but then it faltered, and she moved her hand away.

"We want to help you, but I don't understand why you are like this. The only other instance I could think of where a gem has different personalities at once is with an unstable fusion... but you are not a fusion Malley, you only have one gem." Garnet explained looking downcast. "I couldn't tell you because... I don't understand either, I still don't and I am sorry."

For a moment, they were silent, the weight of the situation set in.

"Well... I'm glad that you're helping anyway. It's more than what I could hope for. But am I stuck with Malachite?" Malley asked.

"Yes... even if your body is damaged, you will always have Malachite within you. You two are connected." Garnet said. "But you can also influence each other."

"But I can't, I can't control her. I can't stop her from hurting others. And every time she does, I'm left alone in the dark. What if she does hurt Lapis again, or you and the other gems... or Steven."

Garnet expression changed into concern and places a hand on Malley's shoulder. Malley was now scared by this, fearful of any soon–to–be threats from Malachite. But that didn't happen, instead Garnet spoke.

"I know this sounds strange coming from me, but Malley, you can't live your life worrying about the what ifs. I live with it because of my future vision but I've learned long ago that I can't just rely on my gift alone. Somehow, Malachite has evaded my future vision several times, including when she attacked Peridot. I know she can't be trusted but we can't stifle her without hurting you too and I don't want to do that to you. Part of being a crystal gem means embracing what makes you different from the rest, even if it's scary. I know Malachite isn't going anywhere, but I know that this is _your_ form to control and Malachite can't take that away from you again if you don't let her."

"But she can and I don't know how to stop her." Malley said.

"Somehow you must find a way to focus on your control over this form. As I have said, Malachite can't take over if you don't let her. Communicate with her and find a way for her to understand that hurting others and seeking revenge against Lapis isn't the solution."

Malley rubbed her arm and looked down, uncertain. But then she slowly looks up again to Garnet and says. "Is there any guarantee that'll work?"

"...No." Garnet answered. "But there are no guarantees in this or any world. But I want you to promise me that you will try."

Malley wanted to admit hopelessness, to leave again, but instead she said, "I–... I'll try."

"Good" Garnet said. She then brought Malley closer and wrapped her up in another hug. Malley didn't return it but she closed her eyes and rested her head against Garnet's chest. When the hug ended, Garnet visors were back and she spoke again, "Now, there's something about Beta you need to see."

She took Malley by the hand and led her back to the warp where Steven and Peridot are.

Steven smiled softly, "What happened?"

"We just needed to talk again," Garnet replied.

"And?" Steven pressed on.

This time, it was Malley who answered. "It was... a good talk." she then asked. "So, what is Beta?"

"Beta is an Earth kindergarten, where quartz soldiers were made for Homeworld." Peridot explained.

"Jasper was made on earth and this is where she was made." Garnet added.

Malley's expression changed to that of curiosity as she thought of the Quartz soldier and her interest in this place suddenly peaked.

"Oh, are we here to show Malley where Jasper came from?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yes," Garnet answered.

"Cool, come on Malley." He said grabbing Malley's hand and walked her forward.

Garnet was about to join before Peridot stopped her and whispered, "Is that really why we're here?"

Garnet looked ahead to see Steven and Malley making a head start. Then she turned her attention to Peridot.

"More or less," Garnet said.

As they walked through the canyons, Peridot started talking about Beta's properties and the lack of real thought into the process or something... by now Malley wasn't listening. She just looked around, taking note of every detail of this place as if to memorize them. The curved edges, the red and orange coloring on the walls, and most importantly the holes along the walls.

"Perhaps they just said, "Yes, let's just place an injector here, cross our touch stubs and hope for the best"? Hahaha." Peridot said, jokingly.

"These things are injectors?" Malley asked, pointing at the large metal objects.

"Correct. These are what kindergarteners, like myself in my former occupation, use to make gems." Peridot explained, boastfully, but then added, "Except when I was a kindergartener, I would help make proper exit holes with more updated equipment, unlike these."

"What's wrong with these?" Malley asked.

"...Well firstly, the walls are curved, making it nearly impossible for even spacing and upright positions for the gems. Like this one. She came out sideways... this one came out shorter than the others, and this one is lopsided. Hardly any of the jaspers or carnelians here would have lasted during the war." Peridot said.

"But which one did my Jasper come out of?" Malley asked.

"Aw Malley." Steven cooed. "Jasper's should be just around this corner." Steven took Malley's hand again and took her around the canyon. Soon they came upon the colossal exit hole in the canyon wall. "Here it is!" he said.

Malley looked up at the exit hole in wonder.

"This... is Jasper's?" Malley asked.

"Correct again," Peridot answered. "Out of all the quartz soldier's who came out of this canyon, judging by the structure of her exit hole, _your_ Jasper was the best. They called her the 'Kindergarten Quartz that could' hehehe."

"Did she seriously come out of the wall... flexing?" Malley asked.

"Looks like it huh," Steven said.

Malley stepped a little closer to the canyon wall, then she jumped high enough till she landed inside the exit hole.

"How's the view up there?" Steven asked playfully.

Malley gave a tired smile, "Sandy." She noticed how the walls were actually smoother and glassy. Malley walked further into the exit hole with her hands gliding across the walls. All the while, she felt a sense of familiarity, as if she had been here before. Until she hit the back of the exit hole... with her face. "Ow," she grunted.

"What happened?" Garnet called out.

"Nothing. I'm alright." Malley responded.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Steven asked.

"No thanks," Malley answered.

Not hearing anything else, Malley turned her attention to the back of the exit hole again. She saw it was glass here too but it was dusty, so she wiped off most of it. Even though it was darker in here than the outside, Malley could actually see her reflection. Then she was overcome with a sudden desire and pressed herself against the glassy surface.

Meanwhile, her friends talked outside.

"If I may ask, Garnet, what is this really about?" Peridot asked. "Did we really just come here to show Malley this?"

"Yes. I thought this would be nice for her." Garnet explained.

"I think so too. Malley has been through a lot lately." Steven said. He parted from the other gems and now stood closer to Jasper's exit hole, waiting for Malley.

"But why couldn't we have used the warp to go to the 'Mask Island' where Malley's hole should be?" Peridot asked.

"Because the warp to the island was destroyed. Traveling there again will require an alternate route." Garnet answered.

As the others continued, Steven's concern and curiosity became too much, he leaped into the entrance of the exit and carefully walked inside. He soon found Malley, curled up against the back wall. At first, Steven was worried she might have passed out again but then he saw the expression on her face. Malley's eyes were closed but she was smiling softly and there was a soft dark green blush on her cheeks. Steven was very surprised to see this but then remember how he once curled up in the lap of a statue of Rose Quartz at her fountain.

 _'_ _I guess Malley misses Jasper, even if they never met. Course, that never stopped me from missing my mom.'_ Steven thought. _'But Lapis is here and... and she... Ugh...'_

Though he didn't want to spoil the moment, Steven reached out and placed a hand on Malley's shoulder. The touch alone seemed to be enough to alert her, so Malley blinked a few times in confusion till she looked at Steven.

"Steven?" Malley asked, trying to sit up.

"Hey" Steven replied. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... weird." She answered. "But it felt nice."

"How?" he asked.

"...Like, for a moment I could feel her here, with me." Malley tried to explain. Looking up at the tall back wall but then her smile disappeared and she pulled her knees to her chest. "Steven?"

"Yes," he replied.

"I know Jasper was the bad gem and that she hurt everybody... but–... but I can't help that I feel very strongly for her." She bit her lip and a tear fell from her eye. Steven quickly sat next to her and put a hand on her arm. "I know I shouldn't because she was an enemy but I can't...–"

"Whoa whoa. Malley." Steven interrupted. "Sorry, it's just–...Do you think we don't want you to think about Jasper because she wasn't a Crystal Gem?" Malley didn't say anything but gave a quick nod. "Oh, Malley." Steven said and he hugged Malley around her neck. "None of us would blame you. I know things between you and Lapis haven't been... great, so of course you would think about Jasper... and you know you're allowed to, right?"

"Of– Of course I do, but everyone's been telling me that she was bad."

"So? Nobody's perfect and Jasper is just as much a part of you as Lapis. So, it's okay to think about her in any way you want. Good or bad? No one can stop you."

Malley took a breath. "I–... I want to know her, Steven." She admitted. "Everyone has been saying that she was horrible... but I can't shake this feeling that maybe there was more to it than that. Like maybe she was also hurt and she's still hurting."

"You can really feel that?" Steven asked, curious.

"Kinda." Malley answered nervously. Then she looked ahead, thoughtfully. "I just wish I could see her for myself. But I'm guessing releasing her isn't really an option, is it?"

Steven shifted nervously, "No, I'm sorry. Jasper is too dangerous to unbubble right now." He was silent for a moment as he thought back and he wondered. Then an idea came to him. "But maybe we don't need to."

"What?" Malley wondered.

He then whispered to her. "Listen, I think I know how you can meet Jasper without anyone getting hurt. But you have to keep quiet about it, okay?"

"Really?" Malley asked excitedly.

"Shh." Steven urged. "Yeah. Just remind me later tonight before we go to bed and I'll tell you how. But don't tell the others because this is only between us, okay?"

At first, Malley wasn't too sure about keeping secrets but the idea of meeting her quartz predecessor was greater than her fears.

"Alright." Malley said.

"What are you two doing in there? Garnet says we have to go." Peridot called out.

"We'll be out in a sec." Steven answered. Then he turned back to Malley. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Malley took one last look at the towering figure shaped wall and pressed her hand against it. After a moment, she turned back to Steven. "Yeah" she answered.

* * *

A few hours later, Pearl and Amethyst were in the temple, giving Malley a little space but with Steven around too. Garnet and Peridot, were taking the gem sloop to Mask island to find Malley's exit hole. The boy had finished his shower while Malley was idly drawing in her sketchbook.

"Ah, much better." Steven commented as he got out of the bathroom with fresh PJ's and a towel on his head.

"Do you think they'll come back soon?" Malley asked.

Steven took a moment to look at the temple door before turning back and answering. "It could be a while. I don't know if the gems are gonna watch you again tonight or not."

Malley stopped mid–drawing hearing that. "Watch me sleep in case Malachite decides to jump out." She said, looking down.

Steven could see that Malley was still distressed. After quickly putting the towel away, He soon sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm sure I can't even imagine what you're feeling. Malachite can be pretty scary and she seems like she really wants to get back at Lapis for how she treated her."

Malley's mind started to race, "I– I think I've seen it." Malley said in realization.

"You've seen it?"

Malley started flipping through some pages from her book until showed Steven the page she found. It was a drawing of three figures. A large green figure depicted as Malachite being the biggest and in the center with her eyes glowing green, a blue figure with a skirt on one side pulling hard on the chains, and an orange figure with a wild mane on the other side being dragged and forced into the ground. Though it wasn't the most detailed drawing, the symbolism behind the image frightened Steven but he didn't look away.

"Where–... where did you get this idea?" Steven asked.

"I saw it last night while I slept." Malley answered. She then closed the book, held it close to her chest and her knees followed. "I think Malachite is showing me these things."

"Hmmm. I think Malachite mentioned trying to talk to you." Steven said. "Have you ever heard another voice, in here?" he pointed to her forehead.

"No," Malley answered shaking her head. "None except my own thoughts."

"Well, it won't be like that tonight. Because tonight, you and I are going to visit Jasper... through our own dreams."

"How do we do that?" she asked, very curious.

"I have this power that links me to other people while they sleep. Just like how I found you in my dreams because you were asleep too. If we could do that again, but together, maybe we could find a way to reach to Jasper."

"But Jasper isn't... asleep, she's in a bubble."

"I know but being in a bubble is kind of like being asleep and yeah, it's a long shot but I think that if we want to find her and talk to her without too much violence getting in the way, this may be our best chance."

Malley thought for a moment, slowly unfurling and said, "Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know, but we'll never know unless we try and even if it doesn't, I'll still be there with you."

"You will? But what if it gets boring or scary?"

Steven smiled. "Malley, you are not boring. You're nice and strong and a pretty good artist too. When you stop doubting yourself, you'll see that you are a good person." His eyes sparkling with stars.

Hearing this, Malley's eyes also shone with little stars and she gave a little laugh. "Thank you, Steven." She said.

"No prob... Bob" Steven said, snickering with anticipation.

Malley just looked at him for a moment. "It's Malley." she replied.

Steven smiled.

"What?" Malley asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you about it later. Let's get ready for sleep." Steven said excitedly. Then he gave the malachite gem a quick hug. "Good night Malley" And he quickly ran to his own bed. "Love you"

Malley was frozen for a long moment, her eyes wide. After Steven was in his bed, Malley turned around, looking up the towards the loft. She felt a tug within, but unlike previous times, this was a comforting feeling. Taking one last look at the temple door, Malley then placed her sketchbook on the coffee table, grabbed MC Bear Bear and tucked herself into her bed.

* * *

 _Malley opened her eyes, a blue color all around her, and there was a sense of weightlessness. She quickly realized she was underwater. Malley smiled, she usually liked this dream because it was one of the few that didn't have chains or Lapis or anything else that scared her. She just let herself continue to float in the water, feeling at peace until she suddenly heard knocking._

 _Malley looked around but didn't see anyone, but the sound kept going. Then Malley looked up and there, at the surface of the water, was a half–submerged pink bubble with Steven inside and he was knocking against the bubble. When their eyes met, Steven smiled and waved at her. Malley smiled too and quickly swam up. Her head was out of the water now and she got closer to Steven. Then the pink bubble popped and Steven kicked his legs so he stayed afloat._

 _"_ _Malley?" Steven said. "Is it really you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's me." Malley answered, reaching a hand out for him._

 _Steven laughed lightly and wrapped his own hand over hers. "I'm glad this is working." He said._

 _Malley was about to comment but she noticed his struggle to stay above water level. She thought, "Oh wait." Malley said. After prying her hand away from Steven, she then stretched her hands out and tried to focus her powers. Streams of water floated upward, a platform of water formed above them until it solidified into ice. "Move away," she told Steven._

 _Steven understood and swan out of the way._

 _Malley dove back under the water and the icy platform dropped into the water until it started to float._

 _Steven was about to swim over until the water around him suddenly lifted him and placed him gently on the platform and Malley soon joined him in a similar fashion._

 _"_ _Cool," Steven said, stars in his eyes. "You made us a personal iceberg"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I thought it would be better than constantly swimming." Malley said bashfully._

 _"_ _Smart, dream five." He held his hand up and she slapped it. "Now let's find Jasper."_

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _Well... I'm still trying to figure out this dream stuff myself but so far, all I have to do is concentrate hard enough on who I want to find, and I eventually find them. It's worked a few times."_

 _"_ _A few times?"_

 _"_ _Sometimes it was by accident and other times, I meant to. Like with you."_

 _"_ _Okay, so what do we do?"_

 _"_ _Mmmm before we do anything, let's hold hands just to make sure we don't get separated." He sat down, crossed his legs and offered his hands to the ocean gem. Malley looked unsure for a moment before she copied Steven's lotus position and took his hands. "Okay now let's focus our thoughts on Jasper. But it's not like I know a lot about her. I'm mostly getting a helmet, shouting insults, and being mean. Sorry."_

 _"_ _It's okay. I'm not getting much either. I don't even know what she sounds like."_

 _Steven hummed in thought. "Oh, I got it! Back at Beta, you said you felt a connection to Jasper. Well, think back to that, about how strongly you feel towards her."_

 _Malley took a quick breath and tighten her grip. "Okay," she said. Malley closed her eyes and thought. "Jasper is... an earth gem?" Malley suggested._

 _"_ _Good start." Steven said._

 _"_ _She's a quartz and she's tall." Malley continued._

 _"_ _She's orange and has long hair,"_

 _"_ _She has a gem for a nose and she's a–... empty."_

 _"_ _Okay and she's a soldier who–..." He had to backtrack and opened his eyes. "Wait, what?"_

 _"_ _Empty" Malley repeated, her eyes still closed and her grip was getting tighter. Suddenly, the iceberg began to move in a random direction at a fast pace as Malley kept talking "She... she has nothing left. No colony, no troops, no planet, and her diamond..."_

 _Her grip started to hurt him now, "Uh, Malley? Could you loosen your hands, please? It's starting to pinch."_

 _But Malley didn't seem to hear him and continued, "Her diamond... She was taken away. Shattered. All gone! There's nothing left! Nothing!"_

 _Hardly had she finished, when the iceberg suddenly gave a jerk, sending the two flying off to the side and they landed on a sandy shore. Even as they laid there face down on the shore, Steven's hand reached out until it found Malley's._

 _Malley lifted her head and shook off the sand. She looked to the side and saw Steven, she scooted closer._

 _"_ _Steven? Steven, are you okay?" she shook his shoulders._

 _Steven lifted his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. We landed?"_

 _Malley sat up and looked around. "Yepp." She confirmed. After shaking out the sand in her hair, she looked ahead to where grass that was growing past the sand. Further ahead, Malley saw a curious looking building. It was tall, wide, lots of barred windows, and a large gate surrounding it. "Steven, look." She said._

 _Steven was dusting off the sand when he heard her. He looked in the same direction and was just as confused._

 _"_ _What is that?" Steven asked._


	14. Chapter 14

_"_ _It looks like a prison..." Steven said._

 _"_ _What's a prison?" Malley asked Steven._

 _"_ _It's a place where people go when they have done something wrong or unlawful. But Lapis was imprisoned in a mirror because other gems thought she was a Crystal gem."_

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _It's–... let's just say being in prison isn't fun."_

 _Saying that Steven and Malley walked closer, large iron bars surrounding the building. The gate doors opened for them and there was a clear path._

 _"_ _Should we go in?" Malley asked._

 _"_ _I don't know. We were trying to reach Jasper and I don't think she would be dreaming about this. Maybe we should go back."_

 _"_ _Back to what? An empty ocean? I think we should check this out."_

 _Malley stepped in, Steven quickly took her hand and joined her passed the gate. After that, the gate doors closed behind them and they made their way inside. It looked like a modern waiting room but the staff consisted of hollo–gems. Some Pearls, Garnets, Amethyst and even a holo–Steven passed by. All going a regular pace, never talking, never making eye contact, and not stopping for anything._

 _"_ _Whoa, it's the gems," Steven said in wonder._

 _"_ _But why do they look like that?" Malley asked._

 _"_ _I think it's supposed to represent something but I'm not sure what." He answered._

 _A moment of continuous observation passed before Malley lowered herself closer to Steven and whispered. "So how do you look for someone in a prison?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. But I think you go to the person at the front desk and they either tell you where or take directly to the person." Steven explained. He looked ahead of them, before giggling, "They got a holo–Pearl receptionist."_

 _At the front desk, the holo–pearl looked up from the computer when she noticed the two strangers._

 _"_ _Welcome to the CT Mental Health Facility. Are you here to commit?" Holo–Pearl asked._

 _"_ _Mental Health?" Steven repeated. Then a wave of realization hit him. "Ooooh, this isn't jail, it's a hospital."_

 _"_ _A what?" Malley asked._

 _"_ _It's a little different from a prison. A hospital is a place for humans who aren't feeling well." Steven answered. "Connie's mom works at a hospital, as a doctor. When someone is sick or injured, they go to a hospital to try to get better with help from doctors."_

 _"_ _In places like this?" she asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, except I've never seen one with a cage all around it before."_

 _But Malley didn't understand and said to the holo–Pearl. "We're looking for Jasper. Where is she?"_

 _"_ _Which Jasper do you wish to visit?" Holo–Pearl asked._

 _"_ _Which? There's more than one here?" Malley questioned._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, there must be other types of jaspers here since the gems have bubbled over the years," Steven said. "How are we supposed to tell her which one we want?"_

 _"_ _Bubble caretaker and gem cut would suffice," Holo–pearl said._

 _"_ _Bubble caretaker?" Malley asked._

 _"_ _Whose bubble is this Jasper stationed in." Holo–Pearl explained._

 _"_ _Oh, Amethyst," Steven answered. "Jasper is in an Amethyst bubble."_

 _"_ _And she was a four–pointed gem," Malley added._

 _"_ _Understood, one moment please." The holo–gem typed away on the computer until there was a chime. "Jasper gem located. Follow me please." She stood up and walked towards one of the doors to their right._

 _Malley and Steven looked at each other questioningly before nodding in agreement and followed the hologram. They walked down a long hallway till they reached a door that led to another hallway, then another, and another. Each one looking identical to the last with the only difference being the different colored doors along the halls. Some were pink, maroon, blue, purple, and other assorted colors. When they went down the fifth hallway, most of the doors around them were pink or purple._

 _"_ _Wait here" Holo–Pearl said, before entering a room with a purple door._

 _Malley shifted nervously where she stood while Steven stepped closer to one of the other doors. There was one pink door that got his attention and there was a window, but it was too high for him so he hopped over to the window of the pink door. Inside, was a typical patience's room with bright pink walls, carpet floor, and a large bed. However, even though the sky was pitch black outside, there seemed to be unknown light source coming from the barred window giving the illusion of daylight. But what made Steven's breath hitch was the sight of a wounded Bismuth unconscious in the large bed under the window._

 _"_ _Bismuth..." Steven muttered._

 _Not understanding what he meant, Malley moved in to look, "Who?" she asked._

 _"_ _Tha– That's Bismuth. She's a gem." Steven explained, his voice shaking. "Bismuth was a gem I had to poof. She tried to hurt me because she thought I was my mom and tried to poof me too."_

 _"_ _You had to poof her."_

 _"_ _Yes... if she's here too. Then..." he paused for a moment in thought. "Then maybe this is what happens when–" He was cut off when a holo–Amethyst stepped out the purple door._

 _"_ _Hey, you can see her now." Holo–Amethyst said, robotically._

 _Malley was nervous, but she couldn't wait any longer and was about to walk through the door when Steven suddenly grabbed her hand, stopping her._

 _"_ _Malley wait, do you think you're ready?"_

 _"_ _I can't wait anymore Steven, I need to see Jasper," Malley argued. She pulled but Steven held his ground._

 _"_ _But it's important, I just want to be sure that you know what happened to her before she was poofed. Did the gems ever tell you that Jasper was cor–"_

 _"_ _Steven!" she finally jerked her hand away. "I've heard enough about Jasper to get the idea; she was bad, you beat her, and now she's in a bubble. I'm done hearing about how terrible she was and I need to see her for myself." Malley maneuvered quick and wide steps till she was in the doorway and Steven was behind her._

 _"_ _Wait!" Steven cried out._

 _But it was in vain, Malley was in and what she saw there filled her with horror. A fearful look in her eyes, her hands clasped over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, a terrified whine escaped her throat though, and she backed against the wall._

 _There on the large bed was Jasper in a half–corrupted form. She had a humanoid her shape but with monstrous features. Her muscular forearms had beast–like hands with sharp claws, a maw where her mouth should have been, and finally, the ugly green blotches and spikes sticking out of her arms and other parts of her body, including two horns protruding from the left and right side of her head. Jasper wasn't moving, seemingly unaware of the new gem's presence._

 _Steven quickly came into the room and saw Jasper for himself. He looked at her sympathetically and then he noticed Malley, huddled up in a corner._

 _"_ _Malley," Steven said warily._

 _The malachite gem didn't respond, she just held herself tighter._

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Wha–... what is that?" Malley whispered, fear in her voice._

 _"_ _Where?"_

 _"_ _There!" She said, pointing at the hospital bed._

 _"_ _Malley, that's Jasper."_

 _Malley looked at the boy in surprise before looking back at the unmoving gem._

 _"_ _But– How..." Malley stuttered. "What... Why does she look like that?"_

 _"_ _Because she's corrupted." He paused, "Didn't any of the others tell you? Jasper isn't just in a bubble just because she was hurting us but also because... she lost her mind in a corrupted fusion."_

 _"_ _Corrupted fusion?" Malley repeated._

* * *

In the beach house, all was quiet as Steven and Malley slept. Suddenly the warp pad outside the temple chimed and Lapis Lazuli appeared. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first and was about to walk to the temple door when she heard a whimper. Lapis looked back with concern.

 _'_ _Steven?'_ Lapis thought.

She quietly made her way to Steven's loft but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the noise again, this time coming from the couch. Lapis only saw the blanket bundling tightly over something and it shifted. With a shaky hand, Lapis gently lifted the cover and to her surprise, it was the malachite gem.

Lapis' mind raced with questions. Her first course of action was to take this gem down but then the younger gem stirred again.

Malley's moves made it clear that something was distressing her. A nightmare perhaps. Then she went still, and a tear came down from the corner of her closed eye.

At that moment, the longer she looked at the distressed expression of the younger gem, Lapis felt a strange tugging in her chest, preventing her from moving. What could this be, she wondered.

But then Malley turned her back to Lapis and muttered sleepily, "Jasper..."

Hearing that name, Lapis remembered those burning yellow eyes and the fight that broke out at the beach. Her expression turned cold and stern, behind her, her wings formed and the water transferred onto her hand.

 _'_ _None of them will ever figure it out and they will forget about her just like they did with me.'_

It formed into a shard of ice and Lapis was preparing herself but not before looking back at Steven's sleeping form above.

 _'_ _Forgive me Steven, but I have to end this'_

Lapis raised her hand but before she could strike, Garnet grabbed Lapis wrist and forced her to release the icicle. Garnet twisted Lapis' arm behind her back.

"We need to talk" Garnet whispered.

She shapeshifted her free arm longer and helped the blanket back on Malley. When that was done, Garnet dragged Lapis into the temple and Peridot nervously followed behind. Garnet released the fuming water gem once in the boiling room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Garnet questioned, trying to hold back her furry.

Lapis rubbed her wrist. "I was protecting Steven," she said, "which is more than I can say for you"

"Lapis..." Peridot muttered.

"How can you let that _thing_ anywhere near Steven? She's dangerous and she needs to go"

"No, she doesn't. Malley is no more a threat to Steven than the rest of us. And Malley is not a thing... she is your creation and you should be sincerer to her plight, not trying to stab her while she sleeps." Garnet words growing colder.

"My creation? What makes you think she is mine anyway? Outside of the fact that I was a Malachite once, there isn't any evidence that she came from me."

"Actually there is. Peridot and I just came back from Mask island and we now know what Malley truly is."

* * *

 _"_ _I tried to heal her, I really did, but she wouldn't let me and then... she became fully corrupted. And that's why she looks like that..." Steven concluded._

 _Malley stood up and slowly walked to Jasper._

 _"_ _Be careful," Steven said softly._

 _Malley didn't take her eyes off the half–corrupted gem and she approached. Tried as she might, Malley couldn't find the best way to describe her feelings right now. She did a side by side comparison with Jasper's arm and her own and noticed the similar distinctive coloring between the blots on Jasper's arm and her own. Steven wondered how he hadn't realized this before, but his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Malley's shocked expression as she backed away._

 _"_ _Malley?" he asked._

 _"_ _Steven... the spots. Why do they look like that, did... did being Malachite have anything to do with her corruption?" Malley wondered._

 _"_ _Nononono. Malachite isn't responsible for this. Jasper chose to fuse with a corrupted gem."_

 _"_ _But why are the colors the same then? It can't just be a coincidence."_

 _"_ _Well–... it's..." he struggled for a moment before shaking his head and said, "Malachite definitely had an impact on Jasper but that wasn't part of her corruption. Jasper made the risk so it's no one else's fault. So please don't start blaming Malachite for this... or yourself."_

 _Malley mulled this over for a moment until she eventually returns to Jasper's side._

 _"_ _Can she hear us?" Malley wondered. "She hasn't moved."_

 _"_ _She could just be really tired. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper too."_

 _"_ _No. I don't think it's just sleeping."_

 _Malley raised a tentative hand and was about to reach out to Jasper before Steven nearly stopped her._

 _"_ _Be careful"_

 _Jasper was motionless, even as a turquoise colored hand gently settled under her chin and the thumb softly rubbed her cheek._

 _However, Malley's own lips parted as if wanting to speak but the words were stuck in her throat. Then her lips quivered and her eyes watered. Malley then took it a step further, she wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, hid her face in the crook of it, and she started to sniffle. Malley ignored any of the prodding spikes around the area and continued her hold._

 _Steven looked on sadly. He said nothing and just allowed Malley to continue._

 _After a minute or two, Malley eventually raised herself up again, off of Jasper and wiped off any lingering tears. She looked at Steven and said, "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"_

 _"_ _Oh, believe me, I want to help her and all the other corrupted gems. The crystal gems have been trying to find a way to cure them for years but they can't figure it out. I've tried my healing spit on another corrupted gem but it didn't last and she reverted back." he explained, "I want to help her, Malley, but I haven't figured out how."_

 _The sadness lingered as Malley considered his words, but she then said, "I get it. But Steven, would you really help Jasper even if she refused to fight for you."_

 _"_ _I never planned to ask her to fight for me." He said in conviction. "I just don't like that she's suffering so much and I want to help her realize that there can be more to life than fighting. Even if she never considers joining us and becoming a Crystal Gem, I still want to help her heal and be happy."_

 _Malley didn't reply right away but she felt a sense of relief wash over her. She was about to voice this when she heard a sudden splashing. It came from outside but there was no time to ponder this further as a water chain appeared from behind, snatching Malley by the ankles and suddenly dragged her under the floor at great speed._

 _"_ _Malley!" Steven cried out. But he was too late._

 _For a moment, Steven was left alone with a comatose Jasper but then the floor began to shake._

 _BOOM BOOM...BOOM BOOM_

 _Steven listen carefully and he realized that the noises went on in a pattern._

 _BOOM BOOM...BOOM BOOM_

 _'_ _Footsteps?' he thought._

 _Just then a large shadow blocked out the light from the windows and he felt uneasy all of the sudden, a feeling similar to being watched. Steven's suspicion was confirmed when he looked towards the window and saw a pair of large yellow eyes looking back at him._

 _Malachite crouched outside the building, looking at the boy and then at the half–corrupted gem. She could hear Steven's voice but it came out as mumbles through the glass. And in any case, Malachite simply rolled her eyes at him and looked at the quartz soldier intently._

 _"_ _Malachite!" Steven shouted but the colossus gem didn't even acknowledge him before fading away._

* * *

In the waking world, the malachite gem gasped awake. Her bright, yellow eyes staring up at the ceiling for a while before sitting up and rubbing her head. It was still dark outside and there wasn't anyone else in the beach house.

Malley, controlled by Malachite, threw off her blanket and started pacing the floor.

"Malley?" came Steven's voice. The boy saw the gem down in the living room. He got out of bed and hopped on the couch from the loft. "Malley? What happened?"

The malachite gem ceased her stomping and looked towards the boy, "I'll tell you what happened, that brainless brute screwed me over. Again!" she answered before resuming to her pacing across the room.

Steven quickly realized the situation and, although he was concerned, he asked curiously, "What do you mean by that? You've dealt with Jasper before? I thought you never got to talk to them."

"That's not it, you pebble. I wanted to fight the quartz but she took that away from me too, just like with the first form." Malley stopped in her tracks and looked up at the ceiling. "I had this whole thing in my head; We'd meet face to face and then I'd bash her thick, empty head with my powers. Then after the epic battle and the dust settles, I would show Jasper just how inferior she really is." Then she shook her head in disappointment. "But that's never gonna happen now because she damaged herself before I ever got a shot!"

The was a pause for a moment.

"Um... you know, talking like that is one of the main reasons why we don't want you near Lapis. And aside from that, I know you've been giving Malley nightmares and that's not good for her... or do you just not care about her either."

She glared at him with her yellow eyes, "Malley... isn't anything spectacular. She's just a crying little gem looking for something that doesn't exist for us."

"And what's that?"

The malachite gem was about to speak before she and Steven heard the chime of the temple door. Malachite snarled before running into the bathroom and slammed the door just as Lapis stepped out of the temple.

"If you want to gamble with this, fine! But leave me out of it." Lapis exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," Garnet said. "The children are trying to sleep. Including yours."

"Why do you keep saying that? She is not a child, she's a curse. A reminder of everything I hated about who I was as a malachite."

"Lapis..." Peridot said.

"No," Lapis interjected. "I don't care. I just want her out of my life and away from Steven too because no matter who she is, that thing _cannot_ be trusted."

"Lapis!" Steven exclaimed.

Lapis looked around and saw Steven. "Steven?" she asked.

"How could you say that about Malley? If you ever took the time to get to know her, you'd see she isn't that bad."

"Steven...?" came a soft voice.

When Steven looked at the doorway to the bathroom, he saw Malley slowly stepping out. Her bright green irises almost glowing in the dark.

"Malley…" Steven said in relief.

* * *

Author's Note: It's getting really hard to write Lapis', emotionally. A lot on my plate right now but I'll still work on my Fanfics. Till next time


	15. Chapter 15

**_Authors Note:_** _!Spoiler Free! After watching the latest episode of SU, I have come to understand that perhaps redemption for certain characters is possible after all. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment_

* * *

"Steven, I don't know what happened..." Malley said.

Steven was about to speak but Lapis quickly stepped next to Steven, to defend him. The water gems looked at each other, the elder with a scowl and the younger backed against the door.

"Lapis," Steven said, "It's okay, this is Malley,"

Lapis didn't say anything, but her eyes were piercing Malley like daggers. Malley could only look away, run back into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Nononnono" Steven said, he rushed up to the door and started knocking. "Malley, you don't need to hide."

Thinking there was nothing more she could do, for now, Lapis was making her way to the warp but was suddenly stopped by Garnet.

"Are you seriously going to walk away from this? From her?" Garnet asked firmly.

"I don't know what you want from me but I'm not waiting around for you know who to show up again." Lapis retorted. She walked up to the warp and then added. "I can understand that you are sympathetic to fusions and their problems but I'm not, especially that one. Just keep _it_ away from me." And with that, she activated the warp and left.

* * *

In the bathroom, Malley was curled up against the bathroom door trying to ignore Steven's pleading.

 _'_ _She'll leave soon, she'll leave soon, she'll leave soon.'_ Malley thought fearfully.

Even though she tried to drown out all other sounds, Malley could still hear what was being said, especially by Lapis. It hurt her, Lapis had hurt her and, in some ways, she still does. Nearly every night thus far, Malley has dreams where Lapis chains the malachite gem under the sea and keeps her there, no matter how many times Malley cries or screams. Whether or not this was some form of torture from Malachite was debatable but with every meeting with Lapis, those vision seem more and more likely to be true.

Thinking of the chains, the suffocation, and the anxiety, Malley suddenly felt claustrophobic. She would have gone out the door but she heard a grunting outside and then she saw a flash of light under the door. In her panic, Malley decided to go out the window, she unlocked it, it was a tight squeeze at first but she managed to shimmy her way out and then in a moment she was on the roof of the house. Malley clung to the shingles for life and she climbed a little higher until she was at the top.

After a few deep breathes and with the feel of the ocean breeze, Malley calmed down considerably. She sat up and took in the sights from above. Though she was given some time to be outside the house at Beta, it was nothing compared to this. The smell of the ocean, the feel of the breeze and the view of the sea as it glistened against the light of the moon and the stars. Being an ocean gem, Malley was almost overwhelmed but she steadied herself on the roof. A peaceful feeling came over her and she felt at ease ...for a few minutes.

There was a loud slam against the house and the sound of angry grunts.

"We knew she would lash out, Ruby," came a smooth feminine voice.

"But Lapis smeared on fusions and she treats Malley like she's nothing." Came another voice, more high-pitched and scratchy than the first. "I just want to- grr... and we seriously want to bring them together?"

Malley quietly made her way closer to the edge. From overhead, she could only see a flocculent pale blue head of hair and a square shaped dark burgundy hair.

"Bringing them together will help them heal. Lapis has many conflicts with herself, one of which was Malachite. Now that Malley is here, she can do the right thing and fix the damage she caused."

"Saphhi, Lapis will never go for it and even if – IF – she does, we can't trust Malachite to keep her sickle away from Lapis' gem."

"There are risks but Steven was right before, we already agreed to help Malley and even though Lapis can be... unreasonable at times, we should try to help her too. It's what Steven wants and Rose would have agreed."

There was silence for a moment before the smoother voice spoke again.

"Besides, what Malley seems to lack right now is a sense of balance and control. We can help her, so long as she wants it. Wouldn't you... _Malley_?"

Hearing her name, Malley nearly slipped from surprise, both Ruby and Sapphire looked up.

Ruby was the first to speak, "How long have been up there?" she asked.

"Um... not long," Malley answered. "Who are you two?"

"What, can't you tell?" Ruby replied jokingly. She picked up Sapphire, who chuckled when Ruby gave her some kisses.

"She can't tell from this," Sapphire said through her giddiness.

"Sorry but you know how I get," Ruby said, giving her love a few more kisses, making Sapphire laugh.

Malley suddenly felt uncomfortable and she blushed as she looked away from the couple. One moment there was laughter and the next, it was silenced.

"Malley, you can come down now." This time it was Garnet's voice.

Malley looked back down and indeed Garnet was there instead of the two smaller gems.

"Was-... were those... you?" Malley asked.

"In a way," Garnet answered. "That was Ruby and Sapphire. Steven told you about them, right?"

"Yeah kinda."

Then Malley carefully climbed down the roof and joined Garnet by the front door.

"You climbed out through the window to get out here, didn't you?" Garnet asked.

"Yes," Malley admitted rubbing her arm nervously. She prepared herself for a scolding.

At first, Garnet didn't say anything until, "I see and why were you in such a rush to get out?"

Malley wasn't prepared for that, "Because... Because I felt uncomfortable... and scared, and –... trapped." Malley felt a lump in her throat but she continued. "Seeing Lapis again really scared me, I was afraid that-... that she might..." she shuddered.

"I understand. I had hoped that telling her what we found at your exit hole would have helped but it seems Lapis is still... reluctant."

Malley looked up at the fusion with curiosity. "You found it? What did you find out?" she asked.

"Many things. Things that point you out to be very special but we can talk more about that in the morning."

Malley was still curious though, "Why do we have to wait?"

"Peridot is better at explaining these things then I am and she wants to document it with you and Steven together. For now, Peridot went back to the barn after Lapis and Steven is in bed. Now... about you."

"Me?"

"Do you want to go back to sleep... or would you like a lesson on how to focus your control?"

Malley thought for a moment. She was still kinda tired but there was that lingering fear about her dreams.

* * *

"The purpose of this exercise is to help bring balance between you and Malachite."

Garnet and Malley were now sitting on the beach, where the water sweeps against the sandy shore. Garnet sat in a lotus position which Malley did her best to copy.

"When you share a mind and body with someone else like fusion, or dual personality in your case, there must be a sense of balance. When one acts out it affects the other as well."

Malley didn't say anything in response but simply looked down.

"I can see that there seems to be some form of "communication barrier" between you and Malachite. But with the method I have in mind, we may find a way to fix that. Ready?"

Malley took a quick inhale, straighten her back and said, "I'm ready."

Garnet then demonstrated how her hands folded with the thumbs pressed together and Malley copied it.

"Now close your eyes," Garnet instructed. "and take easy breathes."

Malley did so, taking breaths slowly. By now, the darkness was a familiar but troubling surrounding to the malachite gem only this time it was accompanied with the sounds of the waves. It lifted some of the tension but not completely because so far, every time Malley is in darkness someone gets hurt. There was a hitch in her breathing.

"It's okay, just breathe," Garnet said, seeming to notice the tension.

It took a moment but Malley eventually steadied her breathing.

Garnet continued, "Here in darkness, everything is okay... Listen to the waves and then let them fade away. Here comes a thought..."

* * *

At first, Malley was afraid but listening to Garnet's voice gave her comfort. Slowly but surely, Malley felt the outside world fade away... and then she felt a chill that seemed to begin at her gem, travel around her, and across her stomach. When Malley opened her eyes, she found herself in different surroundings. It was a cold blue environment, Garnet was in front of her at the same distance and in the same lotus position.

"That's new," Garnet commented.

"What is?" Malley asked.

Garnet pointed ahead downward, Malley looked down and she saw the large ice shackle wrapped around her midsection. The malachite gem looked behind her and her eyes followed the long chain the seemed to end at a distance and was buried under the ground.

"Do you often have this chain?" Garnet asked.

Malley faced Garnet again with a look of dismay. "Most of the time. It's always on me somewhere; My hands, feet, chest, stomach. Eventually, it pulls me down and I'm back in the dark."

Several butterflies appeared as Garnet thought. "Hmmm. So this is the chain that binds you two together."

Suddenly, Ruby and Sapphire appeared, they approached the chain and observed it closely.

"Don't worry," Ruby said, cracking her knuckles. "I got this."

"Ruby," Said Sapphire. "You won't be able to break the chain with brute strength."

"Who said anything about breaking it? I'm gonna melt it down, baby."

From Ruby's fists, red-hot flames ignited and she grabbed onto the ice chains. First, the chain started to turn red... but then the red started to travel to Malley and to the other end of the chain.

"Ruby, stop!" Sapphire said warningly.

Ruby quickly released her grip but the burning still traveled along the chain. From her end, Malley felt the burn and let out a cry before covering her mouth. Fortunately, the pain quickly subsided and the burn would leave minimal scarring. Unfortunately, the burn still traveled to the other end, it went into the ground and then it rattled before giving a great tug against Malley's stomach.

"Malachite?" Ruby asked aloud.

"Malachite," Sapphire confirmed.

Malley looked on with worry but then she felt a hand held over one of her own. She looked back at Garnet.

"Malley, it has to be you. Pull the chain and bring her here."

"What?" Malley said in alarm. "But Garnet she's-"

"Needed," Garnet interjected. "We need to face our fears in order to conquer them. Bring her here, I know you can."

Malley was hesitant of course but deep down she knew it was true. "Okay," Malley whispered. She slowly rose to her feet, the chains rattled again from the movement, Malley gathered some of it in her hands and started pulling.

The chains became tight from the tugging but otherwise, nothing else seemed to happen. No amount of pulling made the chain move. Just then there came a jerk and Malley fell over but she was caught by Garnet before hitting the ground.

"Don't stop, keeping trying," Garnet said, lifting Malley back up.

"I-... I can't." Malley uttered. White, glowing butterflies fluttered around the malachite gem in a swarm.

"Yes, you can."

Malley finally noticed the butterflies and with them came voices...

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU"

"YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST"

"MONSTER"

The voices echoed making Malley lose focus and loosen her grip. Garnet's voice cut through the others.

"They're just thoughts, Malley, you mustn't let them distract you."

"But they're right here. They won't go away!" Malley said in distress. Tears welled up in her eyes and Malley's growing anxiety amplified as the butterflies continued to swarm. Just when it seemed like she was going to explode, something wrapped around Malley that made her freeze and her eyes fly wide open. The butterflies also stopped fluttering and seemed to freeze in place.

"You know what else is right here? Me." Garnet whispered, her voice as warm as the hug she was giving the younger gem. "Steven, Peridot, Amethyst, we're all behind you. I know you're scared of ending up like those before you but it doesn't have to be. None of them can choose your fate, it's up to you now and I know you are more than capable of it but that doesn't matter if you don't start believing it yourself." Garnet then backed away.

A lone tear fell down from Malley's eye as she stood there, her grip still on the chain. The butterflies resumed they're fluttering and Malley could still see and hear the voices... but these voices were new and overpowered the previous ones.

"You're nice and strong,"

"Your part of team earth gem,"

"Just because you kinda look like her doesn't mean ARE her."

"Love you"

With the encouragement resounding around her, Malley was overcome with a renewed sense of energy. She viciously wiped away her tears, fasten her grip over the chain and pulled. This time, the chain moved and the butterflies scattered away. Malley tugged harder as she started to feel a great weight from the other end and although her hands started to hurt, she kept at it.

As she made progress, something came out of the ground. It was a large, black mass and a matching shackle seemed to be wrapped around it.

"St...p it!" came a gravel voice and the chains shook with resistance.

This voice took Malley by surprise but she continued relentlessly. Slowly, the mass came up from below and then with one final tug, the dark entity was fully submerged. Before anyone could speak, all of the white butterflies flew to the thing and landed one by one on its form.

"Shut up!" the voice spoke. "Shut up, shut up!"

As butterflies settled, the mass started to shrink in size. It became smaller and smaller until finally, the butterflies flew off and all that was left behind was a cape and at its hood a familiar head of white hair.

Malley just stood and stared for a moment before she made up her mind and walked attentively to the fallen form. She still held on to the chain as she stepped closer but stopped in her tracks when she saw movement under the cape.

From the back, Malley couldn't see the person's face even as they sat up but Malley already had a good idea who it might be. It wasn't until the other stood up and brushed herself when Malley finally spoke as if to identify the stranger.

"Malachite?"

Hearing that name, the stranger raised their head, turned around and eyed Malley skeptically with blazing, amber yellow eyes. When she turned around, Malley could see the rest of the malachite's form. Same body type and markings but her wardrobe was different; no shoes, black/dark green skirt and leggings combo, black/dark green halter top, black cape that ended to her elbows, and black wrists sleeves on each hand. Most of her clothes were also torn at the hem, the ice shackle around her waist too and a gem similar to Jasper's was where Malachite's nose should be.

Malley was confused, this isn't what she imagined, "You're Malachite?" Malley asked.

The other glared at Malley for a moment before saying, "Yes... but so are you. I mean, we are both malachite gems."

"I meant... you're the malachite that takes over sometimes? I thought you'd be bigger."

Malachite gave an annoyed expression, "That's what we're supposed to be but you try making a stable form from scratch."

Garnet stepped in next to Malley, "We were told you looked more like the original." She said.

"Ugh... Squirt can't keep his mouth shut." Malachite mumbled. Then she spoke again in a more audible voice. "Put in enough thought in your dreams and you can be as big as you want. It's this new thing called... imagination."

"So you imagine yourself as the giant fusion," Garnet said.

"Well... I was there. I felt the hate they had for malachite, for each other, and for him." As she spoke three butterflies showed the images of the original malachite, Lapis and Jasper, and Steven. "Although, Jasper never really saw Steven as "Steven". In her mind, Steven should look more like this." And the image of Steven changed till it looked like Rose Quartz.

"That's not what we are discussing..." Garnet said as she shooed the butterflies away. "Who are you, really?"

Malachite just stared at them for a moment before replying, "Why don't you ask her," she pointed to Malley, "she's the one who made me."

Malley's eyes widen and she froze. But then she shook her head. "That's...no. No! Lapis and Jasper made you. Your all their hate put together."

"No. I'm just the one who remembers their hate because **you** put me there. I'm the Malachite who suffered the pain of everything her creators had because little Malley here was too afraid and hid in the dark like the coward she is."

"No..." Malley again in horror.

"That's enough!" Garnet ordered.

But Malachite continued. "You may be the Malachite their combined personalities made but it was you who made me! You wanted someone else-... anyone else to face them, so you made me to fight them and to be the one who remembers it. It's no wonder you don't remember anything from before the island!"

"No!" Malley shouted.

The part of chain that Malley was holding had slipped from her grasp and clanked against the floor. Just then her feet started to fade away and it traveled upward until Malley had vanished completely.

"Malley?!" Garnet cried out.

Malachite rolled her eyes. "Typical." She said with an annoyed tone before she too, faded away with Malley.

* * *

When Garnet left the mindscape, she found Malley curled up in the sand.

"Malley, what happened?" Garnet asked. When Malley didn't move, Garnet moved closer and she placed a hand on the ocean gem's shoulder. "Malley?"

Malley's cheeks were wet with tears, "I-... I can't remember, Garnet. I can't remember any of it." she shook her head.

"Remember... Malachite?" Garnet asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah." She said slowly sitting up. "I can't remember anything past Mask island. I want to but nothing's coming up. They made me but what if I was a mistake? Malachite is the one with the power... and memories and courage but I'm here and I'm not sure I should be anymore. I don't want to hurt other people but what if I can't escape it? What if I-"

"Malley!" Garnet said and she grabbed Malley by the wrists.

Surprisingly though, Malley thrashed around until Garnet had to let her go and when she was free, Malley was back to curling up on the sand.

A moment of silence passed and for a while, Malley wondered if Garnet left... she wouldn't blame her. However, she suddenly felt a warm hand slipped into one of her own and she could feel the round gemstone against the palm. Garnet gave a comforting grip and Malley took hold with both hands now. Garnet used her other hand to stroke Malley's hair gently.

"Malley," Garnet said. "Do you remember what I told you at Beta?"

Malley thought for a moment while also really enjoying the hair petting. Her eyes closed and she scooted up closer to Garnet before answering, "That I shouldn't let the what if's get to me?" she asked.

"Yes but most importantly about how you needed to start believing in yourself."

"But Malachite-..."

Garnet interjected softly. "You are the true Malachite persona and the other is all the repressed rage and vengefulness that... was left behind after the fusion came undone."

"But I made her Garnet, I made her because I was so afraid of fighting."

"It's true and she is still a part of you but she's too consumed with hatred to live peacefully with us, unlike you do."

"Yeah, that's me. The peaceful idiot because I can't remember anything." She said with sad sarcasm.

"Malley," Garnet said firmly and she stopped the petting.

Malley looked up and saw Garnet had made her shades disappear, so her three eyes could be seen.

"Believe me when I say that there are some things not worth remembering. You don't really want to reminisce about all the pain and mistrust between Lapis and Jasper, do you?"

"Well no, but..." Malley sighed. "I just feel like-... there's a big part of me missing. Like, how am I really supposed to relate with Lapis or Jasper if I can barely remember any of it because I made someone else do it for me."

"There are other ways I'm sure of it," Garnet said. "You just have to figure out what that is."

Malley sat up, pulling her knees up till she rested her chin on them and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked down at the sand sadly.

"I know to face your fears is unnerving, but you know what?" Garnet said. "It's okay to be afraid."

"No it isn't, it's awful," Malley admitted sadly. "I just wish I wasn't scared of anything like you and the other gems."

Garnet raised an eyebrow at that and she lifted Malley's head with her hand under the younger's chin, "Who said I wasn't scared?" she asked.

Malley blinked some of the tears away, "It's just...- I know I haven't known you for very long but it seems like nothing really scares you, unlike me."

"But that's not true, I was scared of losing you to Lapis. I was scared of you getting hurt after you ran away, and, though I don't admit this a lot, I get scared during fights because of the many outcomes I see beforehand."

"But how do you do it?" Malley asked. "How do you face all these things if you're afraid?"

"Because fear is a natural thing and anyone who tells you otherwise is just fooling themselves. Fear isn't something you can run away from or beat up but you can get through it. I thought you showed real courage when you pulled Malachite out from the depths of the mindscape."

Malley's eyes shone for a moment before she looked down again, "I was only able to do that because you talked to me."

"No. Not just that, you were able to pull that chain all by yourself because you tried, which is a good start. After you heard those words, you were able to face one of your fears head-on. If you ever feel afraid again, please tell me and I will be there for you... but sometimes I won't physically be there with you. So, you need to understand that you have your own strength, not just Malachite's."

"But Malachite is the better gem... I'm just-... not very brave." She said almost in shame.

Garnet lifted Malley's head again.

"You are brave Malley, and when you believe it, you can move the seas and fly among the stars. When you believe in yourself, the strength you have would put gems like the original Malachite to shame."

Malley moved her chin away but she gave a small smile and a little nasal laugh.

"And there's nothing wrong with being afraid. You have potential, but you also don't have to fight if you don't need to. But if/when you do need to stand your ground or protect someone you care about, you have to learn to defend them. Believe in yourself and there's nothing you can't do... and by the way, there's a difference between having courage and being brash."

"Brash?" Malley asked attentively.

"Yes... at least that's what comes to my mind when thinking about how Malachite acts." Then Garnet got up on her feet and she tried to pull Malley up with her. "Come on, it's time to go back inside."

Malley however resisted the pull, "Already?" Malley asked. "But I thought I could..."

"Our business here is done for now and it's still a long time before morning," Garnet said as her shades returned. "And don't forget you're still grounded."

Malley sighed.

"Don't worry, three weeks go by pretty fast for gems."

As they walked back to the beach house, Malley took in a few more glances at the shore. Though it was meant to be her prison long ago, it was also where she came from and Malley couldn't shake away this feeling of longing for the sea. She could almost hear it calling out to her,

 _'_ _Malley...'_ came a familiar shallow voice.

Malley blinked twice before she heard the voice again.

 _'_ _...Malley. Can you hear me?'_ said the voice again.

"Uh, Garnet?" Malley asked the fusion. "Did you just say something?"

Garnet was opening the door when she heard Malley speak. "No." she replied. "Come on in."

Malley walked in through the front door and sat by the window.

 _'_ _You can hear me!'_

It was then that Malley realized where the voice was coming from and a bead of sweat came down the side of her face.

 _'_ _Now we can talk and no one can get in the way...'_ said Malachite from within Malley's head.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, Garnet had finished explaining to Steven what happened in the mindscape and after learning about Malachite, Steven went straight to the warp pad. He traveled to the barn in determination and he heard a grunt. He saw Peridot trying to lift the tracker with her metal powers which, judging by the look on her face, was strenuous.

Peridot spotted him, "Hello Steven." She said, after letting the tracker fall down with a thud.

"Hi Peridot," Steven greeted. "Where's Lapis?" Steven noticed Peridot visibly growing nervous but he continued. "Please Peridot, it's important."

Peridot sighed, "She's at her usual spot." And she pointed to the back of the truck attached to the front of the barn.

"Thanks." Steven replied, "What were you doing?"

"Practicing my metal manipulation or ferrokinesis if you prefer," Peridot answered.

"Oh, cool. Good luck." Steven winked. He then jumped to the truck and found Lapis huddled up against one corner of the trunk. "Lapis Lazuli,"

Lapis nearly jumped up but she quickly composed herself, smoothing out her hair and rubbed her eyes. "Steven, what is it?" she said sitting up.

"Lapis, we need to talk about..." but his words nearly stopped when he saw Lapis' face. She had dark circles around her eyes, similar to that of someone who hadn't slept in days and she seemed to have trouble keeping them open. "Lapis are you ok?" Steven asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lapis said, she rubbed her eye. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

Steven inhaled through his nose and let out a breath before saying. "After this, you should think about giving sleep a try. Amethyst and Malley sleep sometime and they seem to like it."

Lapis seemed to tense up at the mention of the malachite gem. "I'll take your word for it," she said flatly and turned away from him.

Steven carefully stepped across the trunk until he was next to Lapis and he sat down with her. For a while neither of them said anything but then Steven broke the silence. "Lapis, what were you doing in the temple last night?" he asked.

Lapis was surprised by his question but then she answered, in a hesitant voice. "I wanted to see you and know where Peridot went but then I-...uh. Garnet found me and she took me into the temple to talk."

"What were you talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about Malley..."

* * *

 **Earlier Last Night**

Garnet, Peridot, and Lapis in the boiling room while Steven and Malley were asleep in the beach house.

"Lapis," Peridot said. "We couldn't take any pictures of it because it was deep underwater, but Malley's exit hole had nearly identical marking to that of Jasper's and an average lazuli gem, like yourself."

"Nearly identical?" Lapis repeated.

"The bottom of the exit hole had glass melt... it didn't reach to the brim but given what little resources there were, it was impressive."

"So?" Lapis retorted. "That still doesn't prove anything."

Peridot thought that over for a second. "Fair enough but the facts don't lie. She's a water gem with the hydrokinetic properties of a lazuli, like you. I know holes Lapis and in spite of the substandard conditions, the evidence was clear that she was made on this planet's surface in an unnatural manner." She groaned. "Apparently the ocean's currents and the sea creatures down there like to keep to the earth's theme of constantly changing and the structure of the exit hole was nearly damaged."

Garnet added. "If we had gone there any later, the exit hole would be unrecognizable. That's why I suggested we examine it as soon as possible."

Lapis listened and understood but she still wasn't convinced.

Garnet picked up on that and continued. "But more to the point, Malley is, in many aspects, identical to the original. And it's not just her appearance, it's also the way she thinks. Even before she met any of us, Malley was already haunted with memories that only the fusion (or you and Jasper) could have." She walked closer to Lapis and said harshly. "And her other personality, the one who calls herself Malachite, she knows you and what you did in detail far too distinct to be a lie."

Lapis backed up and looked away but Garnet wasn't finished.

"What Malachite did wasn't right but at least she had the excuse of defending herself. **You** had no right; no reason to attack that girl and between you being struck down by Malachite's sickle or Malley nearly drowning... there's no question as to who my heart goes out to."

"How are you so sure that Malachite isn't just some ruse that Malley made up so she could play innocent when Steven is "suddenly" attacked by her? How can you trust that thing?"

"Because Malley isn't dangerous," Garnet said with conviction.

"And how do you know that?" Lapis argued with her anger growing.

But that anger dissipated under the weight of Garnet's words. "Because the abuse that Malley had suffered did not stem from Malachite herself, it came from those holding down that child in darkness with **Cold. Heavy. Chains!** "

* * *

 **Back at the Barn**

"After that, things kinda got out of hand." Lapis continued, "I yelled, she yelled, and then I finally had enough and left. Garnet said something about me being Malley's mother... but I still don't understand. I mean, what is a mother?"

Steven, patient and kind-hearted, was always there to help his friends... but of all the things he could try to explain, _that_ was a challenge. Even so, he had the gems, who were the closest thing he had to motherly figures and the thought made him smile.

"A mother is a person who creates you..." Steven said, "but it doesn't stop there. She cares for you, she's nurturing, and she's the first person who loves you before anyone else. Rose Quartz made me so she's my mother. Since you created Malley, that would make you _her_ mother."

Lapis looked at him with an irritated expression. "I got that but what's the point of her still being around? Can't we just move on and go our separate ways?"

"But... that's horrible," Steven said.

"This whole thing is horrible. I just don't want Malley near me, why is that so hard to understand."

"Why though? Malley isn't bad; she's really nice. You'd know that if you didn't keep pushing her away."

"I'm only pushing because we'd both be better off." Lapis steadily growing frustrated.

"Better off apart? But she needs you." Steven said as a rebuttal.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does."

"Just keep her away from me!"

"How can you say that?!"

"Be-... Because...!"

"Because of what?!" Lapis didn't answer right away but Steven pressed on. "Lapis!"

"BECAUSE I'M THE WORST!" Lapis shouted.

The silence that followed was almost deafening as the two stared at each other with misty eyes.

"I-..." Lapis stuttered for a moment and she wiped the tears away. "I'm the worst... because I made Malley suffer so much... and I didn't even know. I didn't know she was there." And she pressed her hands against her eyes.

Steven rubbed his eyes till the tears were gone and he asked, "Lapis?"

Lapis moved her hands away and looked at him, "Look, I'm not an expert on fusion... but I thought our fusion was too unstable to have a personality of its own, so I didn't feel anything for it when I-... you know."

"Chain her to the bottom of the ocean for months on end?" Steven guessed sheepishly.

"Yeah," Lapis said flatly. "I thought it was just me and Jasper so I did whatever I wanted to that fusion. I thought I was only torturing Jasper and myself, I had no idea I dragged that girl into our fights."

"But you know better now, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Lapis questioned.

"My point is; you're aware of it and now that Malley is here, you can start to make up for it."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you could start by talking to her," he suggested.

"Talking won't make up for what I've done."

"I'm not saying you'll make up right away. It's a process, but along the way, I think you'll find that it'll be worth it if it means getting to know your daughter. Who also wants to know you too."

Lapis sighed, "It's not that I wouldn't want that, it's just... I'm afraid Steven." She said in a shallow voice.

"Afraid of what?" Steven asked.

"I'm not... exactly what you would call, "caring" or "nurturing" or anything else that mothers are supposed to be."

"But your caring to me."

"That's different. I have reasons to care about you. Up until now, I've been trying to forget about Malachite but that's getting harder now every time I see her."

"Malley is not Malachite, I know you have your reasons not to but I still think you should give Malley a chance."

"Speaking of reasons; what about her other self, Malachite? I doubt she'll want me anywhere near her without a blade in my stomach."

"That may be true but she only did that because you attacked her. Malley is trying to control her but that'll take time since we can't just get rid of her. That's ok though because I want to help her, both of them."

"What?" Lapis asked, surprised. "Why would you want to help Malachite? She's the evil one."

"She's not evil. She's just... troubled. She suffered too, just like Malley and you."

"No one on this planet has suffered the same way I have." Lapis snapped.

Steven was taken aback for a moment but he continued. "Maybe... but Malley is hurt and she needs you. You made her suffer, so you have to help her."

"I can't Steven. What do I say? What would she do? What if I end up hurting her even more? Or if something worse happens."

"Or what if something good happens?"

Lapis looked at him with wide eyes before suddenly laughing half-heartedly and turned her head to face away from the boy. She expected to hear Steven trying to console her, but instead, she heard... a chuckle? Lapis looked back at him and she saw him smiling.

"What?" Lapis asked.

"Sorry, what you just said and how you said it... you sounded just like Malley." Seeing the surprised look on Lapis' face, Steven explained. "Garnet says Malley has a bad case of the 'What ifs'. She worries a lot about everyone around her. It's nice to see that you two have something in common."

Lapis' eyes seemed to gleam for a moment before she looked down again in doubt. "I just don't know Steven," Lapis said as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees.

Steven placed a hand on Lapis' shoulder in a friendly manner. "Lapis, you know I would never force you to do anything if weren't ready... but you know you're going to have to face Malley again sooner or later. Could you at least think about giving her a chance?"

Lapis raised her head up without a word and started thinking.

* * *

Back at the beach house, Malley was lying awake in Steven's bathtub. Even when Steven came into the bathroom, she didn't move or make a sound. Thankfully he was brief with his morning habits and left. After a while though, she got up and stretched out the kinks in her back and arms.

"Ow," Malley muttered as she heard a pop from her back.

After this, Malley checked her face with the bathroom mirror before exiting with her hands combing through her hair.

"Steven..." Malley said aloud.

She was surprised to find that the boy wasn't even in the house... and then she realized that the gems weren't here either. For a while, Malley quietly stood there, her smooth hair popped back into its wild mane shape. Malley sat on the couch and she saw a piece of paper left on her sketchbook with writing on it.

"Malley, I went to the barn to talk to someone. The gems had to go on a mission, so just relax and I'll be back as soon as I can. Love, Steven." She read.

Malley groaned as she slunk against the couch. How can she relax after everything she learned last night. Even though she slept and or meditated through it, seeing a half-corrupted Jasper and meeting Malachite was emotionally exhausting for the young gem. Speaking of which. Malley had hoped that she was just tired and that the voice would go away after a while. But what if...?

"Are you there, Malachite?" Malley asked aloud.

For a while, nothing happened, then she heard a sleepy grunt. _'If you can hear me answer this, where's Steven?'_ Malachite said.

Malley was startled but she answered anyway. "Steven's gone to the barn. He left a note."

 _'_ _Isn't the barn where Lapis and Peridot supposed to live? He's ditched us for them.'_

"Steven didn't ditch us," Malley argued. "He'll be back." She then walked over to the refrigerator.

 _'_ _Now what're you doing?'_

"I'm hungry. Shouldn't you have known that? Being in my head and all."

 _'_ _Why eat? It doesn't do anything for us.'_

"I like eating. Sure it's kinda gross at the end but it's nice to try something new. Like... horseradish." Malley said excitedly.

Steven and Amethyst taught her a little bit about food and trying them has been fun so far. Though tasting the mush straight from the bottle, Malley was still not loving anything other than watermelon. Malley spat the remaining stuff out of her mouth and into the sink.

 _'_ _Good experience?'_ Malachite asked, her voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

Malley didn't reply, not wanting to encourage the sarcasm.

 _'_ _Whatever. This is a waste of time. We should be focusing on finding Lapis and finishing her off.'_

"No! We are not hurting Lapis again. She's been through enough and so have we. I don't want to fight her."

 _'_ _I know you don't, but I do. You're too afraid of her. And what did you usually do when you were afraid... you let me out. That's how our system works.'_

"No, that _was_ our system when we were a fusion. Things are different now, we're not a part of them anymore so there's no point. I know I made you fight my battles but I don't want you fighting Lapis for my sake again."

There was a brief pause.

 _'_ _Who said that this was just for you?'_ Malachite questioned her counterpart.

"But I-" Malley attempted to speak before she was cut off.

"You think I took over on the sky arena because you were in danger? I took over because I wanted a taste of our new freedom and I like it."

 _'_ _But all you do is hurt gems. The others don't like it, especially Steven. He and Garnet believe we can be better and I want to prove that to them.'_

"Better?!" Malachite exclaimed. "We were better when we were huge, now we're not even tall enough to reach the top shelf! And even then, what do they expect? We've been little more than a toxic reminder of just how bad fusions can get. What more do they demand from us?"

A young male voice spoke up, "We're not demanding anything from you."

The water gem nearly jumped and she looked around until she found Steven on the warp pad.

 _'_ _Steven!...'_ Malley said, but for some reason, she could only hear it in her head. _'Steven!'_ she tried again but it was the same.

"Shut up already!" Malachite barked. Then she turned her attention to Steven. "And how long have you been standing there?" She asked walking back to the couch.

Steven wasn't sure how she didn't notice him sooner or if he should be more worried about Malachite taking over again but he tried to push those feelings away for now and answered. "Not long, I heard a few things but not everything." He stepped down from the pad.

Malachite glared at him before turning away. For a moment, there was silence between the two but Steven soon joined the malachite gem on the couch.

"If you don't want to talk to me you don't have to, but there is something I would like to talk to you about. Can Malley hear what we're saying?"

Malachite didn't want to answer but at her counterpart's insistence, she finally replied. "Yeah,"

Steven breathed out of relief. "Malachite," he said, "When you were a fusion, things were complicated, right?"

"That's an understatement," Malachite said flatly.

"Lapis wanted to protect me, Jasper wanted to kill me, and so far, it seems all Malley wants is to be friends."

Malachite rolled her yellow eyes, "I get it. You're Mr. Popular. What's your point?"

"How come you're spending so much time and energy focusing on hurting Lapis when... deep down, you know that I'm the reason you were made in the first place." Steven raised his hands in defense. "I'm not challenging you or anything, I just want to know; Why aren't you more angry at me?"

Malachite sat there, looking quite puzzled as she procced everything the boy was saying. A moment passed before Malachite hummed with a smirk on her lips. She turned to face Steven.

"I think I see what you mean," Malachite said. "But let's really think about that for a second. I mean, sure, you are the reason they fused but that's it. You're not the one who agreed to it... or chained us up and held us down for so long. And most importantly, you're not the one who reminded us every day just how horrible life really is."

Steven was about to speak but he was stopped when the malachite gem suddenly tackled and pinned him down to the floor. He tried to break free but couldn't squirm his way out of her grasp.

 _'_ _No! Let him go!'_ Malley shouted internally... but in vain.

"Even though you plagued our thoughts when we were a fusion, I could honestly care less about what you or Rose Quartz did to Pink Diamond or whoever. None of that matters to me because you're not responsible for us, are you?" Malachite asked bitterly and when Steven didn't answer, she repeated, "Are you?!"

"No!" Steven answered he felt tears threatening to well up, "No I wasn't... and I understand that you're angry Lapis, I just don't understand why you're still fighting." Steven noticed a sudden ease from Malachite's grip. Not enough to free him but enough to let him know that she was listening. "I mean, is this really what you want?"

Malachite tightened her grip again. "What do you care what I want? You never cared about Malachite before, why should I believe you now?!"

"Because I do care about you." He answered, "Before Malley came to us, you had to fight to protect each other from getting poofed. But destroying others out of revenge is what Jasper wanted to use you for. I'm not asking you this because I expect something from you or because I want to use it against you. I just want to ask for your sake." He looked right into her eyes as he said, "What do you want Malachite?"

The question came as a surprise to her, the way he said it and how he looked at her, Malachite became frozen. Even Malley was taken back. The malachite gem's grip and shoulders slowly loosened up and she lets go of his wrists but doesn't move from her position over him. Malachite closed her eyes and then she smiled. Worse yet, she started laughing. It wasn't a friendly, little chuckle like Malley's, it was harder and almost hysterical.

"Damn it Steven... you looked so serious... it hurts," Malachite said through her laughter. Tears started to form in her eyes and she rolled off the boy.

Okay, that was not the reaction he was hoping for. Steven wasn't usually easy to frustrate and anger but seeing the gem rolling over and laughing, stung him, his cheeks heated as he frowned.

"I was serious, why are you laughing?" Steven asked, truly hurt in his heart. Then, to his surprise, Malachite's laughter suddenly turned into weeping. Steven blinked through his tears as he watched her. "Why... are you crying?" his anger fading as quickly as it came.

"I-..." Malachite stuttered, choking through the tears. "I fought for so long... I- I can't think..." She turned her gaze to Steven. "It hurt so much."

"Fighting Lapis?" Steven asked attentively.

"Oh no, that was easy." She sniffled. She seemed to relax a little, she was now on her side with her chin resting on one hand, and her frown slowly turned back into a smile. "I still remember that time you came to "visit", looking for Lapis."

Steven was puzzled at first but his eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"I could hear you. 'Lapis, Lapis Lazuli, tell me where you are so we can help you.'" Malachite mocked until she went deadpan. Almost hard to tell though, seeing as her tears would not stop. She sighed, "Before me... and even before Malley, I bet you never once thought of Malachite as a whole. You only cared about that witch and then Malley, but I never thought I'd see that look you on your face... for me." She sat up. "I didn't think anyone would ever care, especially that much."

"Mal-" Steven tried to say but Malachite cut him off by pulling him roughly by his shirt and held him close to her. It wasn't a crushing hug but judging by her grip, Steven knew she wouldn't let him go anywhere.

"Thing is," Malachite spoke in a hollow voice. "Malley's not the only one who wants to use water bending or fly in the sunlight. I just want a turn to be myself now and then. You know what I mean, right?"

Steven nodded quietly, the side of his face being brushed by the gem's white hair and he felt her tears staining his shirt but he didn't say anything about it. The gem patted the boy's back twice.

"I know I don't deserve any from you but I want you to do me a favor. I won't kill you for Malley's sake but please, don't ever give me a reason to hurt you... again." She then pushed Steven away and he fell backwards. Steven looked at her in shock, which made Malachite smile. "That... I'm used to."

Just then her eyes turned light-green, her smug smile melted away, and was replaced with terror.

"Malley," Steven said smiling in relief. He got up and was moving in to hug her but Malley stopped him short.

"No, don't come closer!" Malley said warningly.

Steven knew Malley may need space after this but right now, he thought, she needed to know that he wasn't afraid. "You don't have to worry Malley, I'm not scared of you. Or Malachite."

"But she-... I-" Malley stuttered.

"Malley," Steven said firmly. He took hold of the hand she held out to stop him and held it close. "I'm not afraid and I trust you."

Fresh tears rolled down Malley's face but she started to lose the terrified look.

Steven came closer and hugged her. "I'm glad Malachite and I could have that talk because I want to help you both. I promise as soon as you're ungrounded we can have a fun day out, we go to Funland or the beach, whatever you two want."

Malley was at a loss. Why was he so okay with this? Why wasn't he scared? But when Steven hugged her, Malley's doubts faded and she slowly hugged him back almost desperately. "That sounds nice. I'm sorry I'm such a mess." She mumbled.

Steven chuckled lightly. "That's okay, we're all messes here." Steven steps back and looks at her, smiling. "Better being surrounded with good and messed up people than being alone, it's a perk of being a crystal gem."

Even with the tears drying up now but Malley's eyes were glistening. "A crystal gem," she said and for the first time that day, she started to smile again.

* * *

 **Author's Note; I'm finally back. Sorry for the long hiatus, major life and health issues stifling my creativity but things should go back to normal for now. Promise more chapters sooner than later. Have a good day/night starlights. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

(Author's Note; Seriously, I had a lot of ideas about Steven and Malley's time together that it would make the story longer than need be which is why it's taken a while to write this. So as a time saver I'm gonna write about those in a short story drabble later. If enough people think it's a good idea. As you might figure out later this was meant to be updated before Thanksgiving but it can't be helped now. Leave a review and tell me what you think)

 **A week and half of shenanigans later**

It was very early morning, long before Steven would wake up when the crystal pad suddenly activated and the three Crystal Gems appeared. Pearl was the first to step down and in a hushed pace, she rushed over to Steven's bed to see him snoozing peacefully.

Pearl let out a soft sigh as she stood up again, "Thank goodness."

"I told you he would be alright," Garnet said.

"I can't help it," Pearl said. "The idea of leaving him alone for so long with an unstab–... troubled gem like Malachite is unnerving."

"Speaking of..." Amethyst spoke up standing by Steven's tv.

Lying in a passed–out position on the platform floor in front the bed end was Malley Kite, fast asleep with one hand loosely holding the tv remote.

"Someone had a little too much fun last night." Amethyst joked. She lifted Malley's hand to grab the remote but once she lets go it flopped back down.

"Amethyst, don't tease," Pearl said.

Garnet stepped over, picked up Malley, and held her in her arms. She carefully maneuvered to the steps, passing Amethyst and Pearl. "I'm taking Malley into the temple."

Pearl tensed up at those words. "Garnet, why?" she asked while following Garnet.

"She needs a change of atmosphere." The leader explained. "I want her to feel at home not in prisoned."

Amethyst followed after the two. "If you really want her to feel at home, maybe she can hang out in Pearl's room."

"Oh no," Pearl argued. "I don't want her to ruin my water streams."

"Oh c'mon. M.K.'s a water gem and you're full of it. Oh wait, I mean your room is full of it." she chuckled lightly.

Pearl squinted her eyes. "But Malley is also part quartz. So why doesn't she go into your room instead?"

A smile steadily grew on Amethyst's face.

* * *

Malley's eyes fluttered when she finally woke up, but her form felt heavier than usual and she was greeted by darkness. After trying to move around, she figured out that she was just under something heavy. Malley stirred around harder until she found the end of the blanket. Blinking till her eyes adjusted to the light, Malley found herself on an old mattress and surrounded with many different blankets.

Momentary ignoring the lack of knowledge as to where she was and how she got there, Malley enjoyed the warmth and comfort of her surroundings and even snuggled up against the soft comforters. She yawned.

"Nice huh?" Came a nasal voice.

Malley's eyes opened wide and she rolled over to see Amethyst lying on her side.

"Morning Cuz." Amethyst greeted.

The malachite yipped and hid back under the blankets.

"Hey dudette, relax, it's just me," Amethyst said. She smiled when the younger gem's light–green eyes came into view.

"When did you get back?" Malley asked.

"Eh, awhile ago. You've been out cold for a while too." Amethyst explained. "Man, when Garnet carried you here you didn't even flinch. How do ya' do it and can you teach me?"

"Um..." Malley sat up but still held on to the blanket. "I haven't slept for a while and sometimes my body just shuts down." She looked down after explaining.

Amethyst noticed the dejected look on Malley's face and felt a tug in her chest. She quickly wrapped an arm around the malachite's waist. "Hey, guess what," Amethyst said.

"What?" Malley asked looking back at the quartz.

"You get to spend the day with your other favorite earth gem; Me!" Amethyst jumped off the bed enthusiastically. "In my room!"

Malley finally looked around and her eyes widened with amazement. The crystals embedded in the rocky walls reminded her of the crystal formations on Mask island. The hues of blue and pinks and purples were also a nice touch. But what really stood out to Malley were the mountains of Amethyst's treasures. " _This_ is your room?" she asked.

"Yepp. I decorated it myself." Amethyst answered.

"Your room... in the temple?"

"That's right. You're probably surprised 'cause it looks nothing like Garnet's room. Well, that's 'cause we don't have the same taste."

"No kiddin'. It's very... um." Malley struggled for a moment. "...bigger?" she smiled sheepishly.

Amethyst stared at her blankly for a second but then she smiled again saying, "I'll take it!" Then she grabbed Malley's hand and tried to pull her up. "Now let me show you around. While in my room you only gotta follow one rule. Do not mess with my system. Everything you see is exactly where it needs to be. But if you wanna ask about something I got, go ahead and ask."

Malley did have some questions in mind but the first thing was. "Where's Steven?" she asked.

"Oh," Amethyst blinked in surprised but quickly relaxed. "In the house, I think. Garnet said something about Steven doing something in town. Why? You miss him or am I boring you already?" she chuckled.

Not quite getting the joke, Malley shook her head. "Nonono, it's not that. You're not boring me–"

Amethyst chuckled some more. "Dude, I'm just joking. No need to get all Pearl–y on me."

"Pearl–y?" Malley asked.

"I just say that when someone goes nuts over everything. Like Pearl."

"Oh! So it's another nickname."

"Ehhh... sure. But real nicknames are taking something you see or know about that person and use it to name them. Like how I call you M.K. or Cuz'."

Malley blinked. "Cuz'? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well," Amethyst said. "Because we're kind of like cousins. Or I don't know, I've been actually struggling with this. I need like a visual."

Amethyst grabbed a long stick out of a random pile. She then started drawing one large circle, one smaller circle underneath the larger, and a four–pointed shape next to the smaller circle.

"Okay, so this is the earth," Amethyst explained pointing the stick at the large circle. "This is Jasper's gem and this is mine." She pointed at the other shapes respectfully before looking back at Malley. "Got it?" she asked.

"Got it," Malley confirmed. She crouched down a little until she was eye level with Amethyst.

Amethyst smiled. She couldn't describe it out loud without sounding cheesy but having a gem look up to her (or down in Malley's case) and ask her questions made Amethyst's metaphorical heart swell. _'She's sorta like Steven. Another kid to teach... It's nice.'_

"Anyway," Amethyst said trying to focus again. "Me and Jasper were made on earth. Jasper popped out of the ground before me and then left after the war. After that, I popped out and stayed on earth with the others. When Jasper came back to earth, she fused with Lapis." She drew a teardrop shape in the dirt. "And Lapis...– wait. Where did she–?" Amethyst then shook her head. "Eh, who cares? Anyway, Lapis and Jasper made Malachite. Then a long, long, long... time after that, Jasper and Lapis split up. But not before making you somehow." She then shrugged, rubbed the back of her neck and added. "I think I'll never hear the end of it from Pearl or Garnet if I told you how most people make kids so we'll save that topic for another time."

Malley looked at Amethyst curiously and was tempted to ask but she gave a sad smile instead.

Amethyst didn't seem to notice that and continued. "And then a longer time after that, you came." She drew an oval shape. "So you came from Jasper; who came from earth like me. Which would make me and her sisters and you're Jasper's daughter... So..."

"So," Malley chimed in. She stood up and thought. "I'm your sister's... daughter. What's the word for that?"

"Yeah, I think it's like 'nets' or something."

"It's niece." Came a third, deeper voice. Malley and Amethyst turned around fast and they soon spotted Garnet stepping out from a corner. "Malley is your niece, Amethyst."

"Garnet!" Malley said excitedly. She runs towards the taller gem and gives Garnet a hug. She then felt a warm hand run through her pale–green hair. The motion becoming her favorite.

"You should accept your title as well; Aunt Amethyst." Garnet continued.

Amethyst let out a whine. "But I don't like it," she said pouting adorably. "I don't like how it sounds."

At that moment, an idea popped in her head and Malley spoke. "Oh, I don't know of course," Malley turned around to Amethyst. "But I bet there could be worse names to call you than Amethyst."

Both Amethyst and Garnet were silent for a moment. Amethyst's laid–back attitude almost dropped into a more bothered expression until she saw the small smile on Malley's face.

"Dude," Amethyst in a serious tone before smiling back. "That's funny."

A pair of arms turned Malley around. "But it wasn't nice," Garnet said warningly.

"N'ah G, it's cool," Amethyst said. "It means she's got a sense of humor since we left. Progress."

Malley blushed bashfully and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I just came to see how Malley was doing." Garnet placed a hand on Malley's shoulder. "You good?"

The blush faded. "Yeah, I'm fine," Malley answered.

"And how about Malachite? Did she behave?"

Malley winced slightly. "I mean... As much as she can. I made sure she wouldn't hurt Steven or leave the house." She answered.

"Good." Garnet then turned and walked away. "I'll be in my room talking to Pearl about something. Oh, and Amethyst, don't do anything too rash with Malley."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing and just shrugged. They watched Garnet leave, Malley was tempted to call Garnet back, but she resisted.

"Ok M.K., wanna see something cool?" Amethyst said. Malley turned her head inattention. "Cause I got it by the tons."

* * *

While Malley was getting to know Amethyst, Lapis was in the fields with Peridot, reading a book. Steven asked Connie to get some reading material about parenting from her parents for Lapis to read. The book Lapis' was currently reading was titled "Your Child's Life is Your Fault". This was supposed to help, but Lapis wasn't sure she liked it and for some reason, it made her feel worse than before. That is until she heard a familiar yelp. Lapis looked up and she saw Steven, getting water on him from the hoses.

Lapis greeted Steven warmly, Peridot followed suit after nearly crashing the tractor. The green gem expressed her excitement about their experiment of growing crops, she even demonstrated by giving the corn a demand. Steven laughed when Peridot screamed at the corn, commanding it to speak.

"Wait, you didn't think it was just gonna start walking when you wanted it to, did you?" Steven asked. "That's not how vegetables worked."

Disappointment overcame the blue and green gem.

"What?" Peridot said. "Then, what's the point in corn!"

"Well, corn is very tasty," Steven said, trying to lift their mood. It did not work.

She threw the corn husk to the dirt and stared at for a moment. "I must admit," Peridot said sadly. "I miss the pitter patter of a dozen gem soldiers against the dirt."

"It does get pretty quiet around here with just the two of us," Lapis said.

Suddenly an idea sprang in his mind and Steven gasped in excitement with stars in his eyes. The gems looked at him expectedly.

"You know," Steven started. "there is a way to fix that."

"The corn's lack of conscious?" Peridot asked.

"No. I mean there's someone you could ask to move in with you~." Steven explained in a sing–song voice.

"There is?" Lapis asked.

Without words, Steven gave her a friendly look that seemed to express 'You know who I'm talking about.'

Lapis' eyes flashed with clarity. "Oh...uh," she uttered.

"What?" Peridot asked. "What 'oh'?"

Lapis took a calming breath and then answered. "He's suggesting... _Them_."

"Oh." Peridot expressed, finally getting it now after reading Lapis' expression. "Hmmm, she would make an interesting addition to our home. Plus, it would be easier to study her status and mental patterns if she lived here."

Lapis looked uncertain. "Excuse me," Lapis said in a near whisper.

"Lapis..." Peridot spoke but Lapis soared upward before the green gem could say more and flew towards the barn. Peridot groaned.

"I'm sorry," Steven said apologetically. "I thought–"

"Don't blame yourself, Steven," Peridot interrupted. "She gets like this when the subject of Malley Kite comes up. It's gotten to the point where I had to put my study board away in the back of the barn just so she wouldn't see that face."

"She doesn't want Malley around **that much**."

"I'm not sure. I think she just doesn't know how to look after someone. That's why I wanted this veggie experiment to work. So Lapis can get comfortable with looking after something living. Could you talk to her this time? I'm going to disassemble the tractor to cheer myself up." Peridot then walked away to the tractor.

Steven stood there for a moment looking at the pumpkin patch. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that... But it's devastating and they all deserve to be happy." He spotted a lone seed on the dirt and he thought about what Peridot said. "Maybe Peridot had the right idea. I did read somewhere that most couples like to raise pets before they raise kids. So, if it's a pet that gonna help Lapis learn to care..." Steven picked up the pumpkin seed off the dirt. "Then a pet she'll get." Steven licked the seed and quickly buried it back under the ground.

* * *

Malley was following Amethyst around the piles of junk when they came upon their destination. One of the larger pools of water in Amethyst's room glistened in the light of the stones and when she saw it, Malley's eyes sparkled too.

"I thought you might like this. It's not big like the ocean or warm like the bath, but I figured 'hey', water gem, water..." Amethyst trailed off as she witnessed the malachite walk pass her towards the pool.

Malley got on her knees, over to the edge and looked at her reflection in the pool. It was a little too murky to see herself perfectly though.

Seeing Malley like that, unassuming... distracted, Amethyst's mischievous nature kicked in. She tiptoed over to the unexpected gem until she was close to Malley's side. When she was next to the younger's waist, Amethyst scooped her arms under Malley and the malachite gem backflipped into the water.

Amethyst chuckled and snorted. "Gotcha Cuz'." She wiped her eye and waited for the gem to come out.

A large bubble broke the surface before the water stilled. Amethyst waited for a moment longer before realizing that the water had been still for too long and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, Malley?" she called out.

Nothing happened.

The purple gem moved closer.

"Malley?"

Nothing.

"Malley?!" she moved till her head was over the edge of the pool and her hair grazed the surface.

A cold feeling ran through the purple gem as she suddenly remembered Garnet's warning. "Hey, Malley–Olly–Oxen–Fre–eehh!" Amethyst was cut off when a green arm shot out of the water, grabbed a hand full of her top, and she was forcefully pulled into the pool. Amethyst sprung out gasping when the grip disappeared and then she looked around.

"Where are you?" she hissed under her breath.

Suddenly, Amethyst saw the pale–green hair rise out of the water and finally a pair of bright yellow eyes in a stern expression but the malachite gem stopped just below the nose.

Seeing those eyes alarmed Amethyst but she dared not express it. "C'mon Malachite, you're not that mad at me are ya'?"

Malachite answered by spitting water in Amethyst' face. The purple gem looked at the malachite in stunned disbelief but didn't it last when the younger gem started to splash her with more water. Amethyst quickly retaliated by splashing back.

 _SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH_

It was an odd scene, to say the least, any passerby would probably mistake them for children playing rather than all–out water fight.

"Stop! Stop!" Amethyst cried out.

To her surprise, Malachite complied. They both panted but then the younger gem swam backwards, her eyes wide and frantically shifting around her. Malachite practically threw herself over the closest thing near her, a partially large, soaked couch seat, and she clung to it like her life depend on it.

Once she had finally settled down, Amethyst swan closer to the malachite gem and said. "Hey Mala, how's the sofa treating ya'?"

Malachite didn't move, she just kept clinging to the cushion, her fingernails digging into the fabric.

Amethyst didn't take her eyes off the younger gem, even as she climbed out of the pool. She raised an eyebrow and cautiously stepped closer. "Hey, you okay? It was just water dude."

Malachite spoke but it was muffled against the cushion.

"What?" Amethyst asked.

Again Malachite's words were muffled.

"One more time."

The younger gem raised her head. "I'm frustrated..." she said in a groaning voice.

"Dude, it was just a flip," Amethyst said.

"Not about that!" Malachite snapped. "I'm mad because I finally find a big enough pool and I can't really enjoy it." she pointed to the water. "WHY did you show us this?"

"Hey, I was just trying to show Malley something she might like," Amethyst argued.

"Oh, that's rich. If I needed a quartz to trick us with something we wan–!" the gem's breathe hitched and her expression melted to a look of pain. "Stop it!" she spoke in a distorted voice. "Don't yell at her!" she rolled over.

The sight was enough to make Amethyst take a step back. Should she get help? Should she summon her whip? What should she do?

However, Malley soon stopped and she laid flat on her back, taking in some breathes. She looked at Amethyst with her light–green eyes, quickly stood back up, dusted herself and then placed her arms behind her back.

"Sorry about that. What were we talking about?" Malley asked with a strained smile that she hope Amethyst wouldn't notice.

It didn't work. "Malley, are you mad? 'Cause I'm sorry if I freaked you out." Amethyst said sincerely.

Malley's smile faltered and she sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let Malachite out and yell at you. She's just upset."

"Yeah about that. Why?"

"Because she really wants us to use our powers again. And so do I. In her words, we were free then trapped again. And I tell her 'And whose fault is that?' and then she says Lapis. And... well, I think you can guess how those conversations go." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Dang."

"Yeah..."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I just wish there was another way she could let out this hostility on something other than screaming in my head," Malley said. "It's hard to stay calm sometimes."

Amethyst thought and rubbed her chin. "So Malachite just needs to blow off some steam?" she asked.

"I guess... but that could be dangerous."

"Hey, we are the crystal gems. We face danger on regular basis. Just the other day we faced off against a gem monster that could bite your face off!" Amethyst proclaimed. "Let me talk to miss Mala–dramatic."

"Mala– what?"

"Let me talk to Malachite. I have an idea that might help her."

"Oho no. That's not such a good idea. She's still pretty ticked." Malley held her hands up warningly.

"I can handle ticks," Amethyst said confidently. "I want to be direct with her about my idea. Please M.K."

Malley looked apprehensive but then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She crossed her arms and she opened her eyes, revealing the yellow irises, and she looked at the smaller gem with impatient skepticism.

"Okay, so Malachite–... that is you right?" Amethyst asked.

"...Overcooked aunt." Malachite said with a smirk after a pause.

Amethyst was surprised by that but said nonchalantly. "Hmm. The yellow eyes, the sharp tongue, and an attitude. You are definitely Jasper's daughter."

Malachite raised an eyebrow at that. Then she turned her head. "I am not apologizing," she said flatly.

"I'm not asking for an apology," Amethyst said. "I just want'cha to hear me out."

Malachite turned her head back to Amethyst and dropped her hands to her hips. "Oh yeah... so what is your..."plan"?"

"Well, that all depends. What is it you want to do most? Punch? Yell? Eat? Or all three at once?"

* * *

For a while Garnet and Pearl were in the boiler room, talking.

"Do you think she'll really change?" Pearl asked.

"It's hard to say now," Garnet explained. "No matter how many times I check their future remains uncertain. Even more so than most."

 _BOOM BOOM_

Pearl and Garnet sprang into action and ran in the direction of the sounds while activating their weapons.

"What on earth is that?" Pearl asked along the way through the halls.

"It's Malachite," Garnet confirmed.

"She's loose?!" Pearl shrieked.

As they ran, the booming sound got louder and the ground shook slightly from the vibrations. Garnet and Pearl found Amethyst sitting on a flat rock pillar kicking one leg. They skid to a halt.

"Where is she?" Pearl asked frantically.

"Shhh!" Amethyst hushed. "Malachite's in the zone right now."

"The what?"

Amethyst pointed to ahead and the sight made Pearl nervous. The malachite gem was relentlessly punching away on a bunch of punching bags that Amethyst had in a pile. When the one on top burst open, Malachite tossed it to the side with two other broken bags.

"Hey, punch out one more and you get a frozen yogurt!" Amethyst joked.

"You're letting her break your things? You would never let anyone do that?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, but I got like twenty of those. Besides look how happy she looks." Amethyst said.

Malachite was smiling at least... like Jasper's maniacal grin when she beat Amethyst back into her gemstone.

"This has bad idea written all over it," Pearl uttered. "Garnet?"

Garnet hummed in thought. "Well, this is either fanning the flames of her need for destruction or she'll eventually burn out in exhaustion." She said.

"Then she'll be at this for a while?" Amethyst asked.

"For a few more minutes, yes," Garnet confirmed.

"Which should give you Amethyst optimal time to tell us how this started," Pearl said sternly.

"What'cha mean Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"Why are you letting her do this? What were you thinking?" Pearl questioned the purple gem.

"I was thinking that a little violence would actually do her some good," Amethyst said. When Pearl and Garnet said nothing in reply, Amethyst continued. "I figured out that sense Malachite is Jasper's kid she might have some anger issues gone unchecked. And I know firsthand that quartz' need to let it out so I gave her a chance to do that and voila."

Pearl didn't look satisfied.

"Check this out," Amethyst said before shouting. "Hey Malachite, you good?!"

The malachite gem didn't even acknowledge the call and just kept punching. Her knuckles growing darker from the abuse.

Amethyst sighed. "It's like she's on another planet." She said.

"Hmmm. Seems fine then." Garnet said fading her gantlets away.

"How is this _fine_?!" Pearl asked.

"She's stable enough for us not to worry. In fact, I predict that she'll soon grow too tired to punch anymore and Malley will take over, ready to say hi."

Malachite's breathing started to grow shallow and her punches weakened. Suddenly dropped face down on the worn punch bag and laid there like a rag.

"That's faze one," Garnet said.

Garnet then jumped to the top of the pile, picked up Malachite in her arms, and jumped back down just in time before the pile started falling apart. She kicked one bag over and placed the malachite on it.

Amethyst jumped down from the rock and shook Malley by the shoulder. "Mala–sis? You okay?" she asked.

"How do you keep coming up with these new words? The last time I saw you with a dictionary, it was between two burger buns and dipped in Listerine." Pearl said with mild displeasure.

"We all learn our own way Pearl," Amethyst said nonchalantly.

"She's not wrong about that," Garnet said.

A soft nasal sigh came from the malachite gem and when she opened her eyes, the light–green eyes practically shone at the other gems. They fluttered with tiredness though, but then she smiled at the gems. "Hi, guys." She said.

"Called it," Garnet said.

"What happened to Malachite?" Pearl asked.

"I guess... she had enough for now," Malley answered. "My hands feel sore." She started rubbing them together.

Garnet helped her up, careful with the hands though. "Malachite punched these raw." When she grazed the sores, Malley flinched. "Sorry." Garnet said.

"She wasn't wearing the proper hand protection and her hands are still fairly new." Pearl said. "But that can be easily solved at a later time with the proper training. Until then, these will have to do." Pearl summoned a roll of bandage gauze and neatly wrapped up Malley's knuckles.

Malachite's eyes widen in wonder. "Really? You'd train me?" she asked.

"At a later time," Pearl repeated as she finished wrapping up Malley's fingers. Expertly making sure she could still move her fingers individually.

"Right," Malley muttered. Testing her fingers for any restraint.

Garnet wrapped an arm around Malley's shoulders and brought her closer in a hug. "It won't be much longer, I promise." She said gently.

"Thanks," Malley said resting her head on Garnet's chest.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night, Amethyst and Malley hung out in the room. Pearl and Garnet retreated back to their respected rooms to give them space. Malley was learning a lot about earth stuff from her aunt Amethyst. Food, bowling balls, weavers, hats, and other random stuff. At some point, Amethyst and Malley had a mobster movie marathon which they both enjoyed, even Malachite secretly enjoyed it. By morning Malley was about to learn–

"Shapeshifting?" Malley asked. A lime green fedora on her white hair with a red paint stain on it. Or at least Amethyst said it was paint.

"Yeah, it's a big deal for gems," Amethyst said. She had a sombrero. "Sure some might write it off as cheap or whatever but I love it. Plus I can do stuff like this." She stretched her legs out, wiggled out her arms, shook her hips, and her feet turned flat a clapped together.

Malley gasped at the unseemly sight.

As Amethyst shrunk back down, the sombrero fell off. "But that's not all folks. Boom, wolf. Seal. Car seat. Cat. The womping Pearl." She changed into each animal respectfully ending with her Pearl form. "Womp, womp, womp."

Malley chuckled. "Cool. So you can change into anything?" she asked.

"Anything but respectable," Amethyst said changing back into Amethyst. Feeling oddly boastful. "Got any request."

Malley thought and said the first thing in her mind. "A cop?" she said.

Amethyst smiled and shapeshifted into her buff police form. "Malley Kite." She said in a gruff voice. "You're under arrest." She gave the finger guns at the younger gem.

Malley chuckled again. "What's the charge?" she said playing along.

"For being unlawfully awesome. Your sentence; Tickles!" She then pounced and proceeded to tickle the malachite.

Malley laughed hard against the stroking to her sides. Her foot stomped against the ground and she tried swat Amethyst's arms away but her attempts were feeble. "STOP! STOP!" she said in between laughs as the hat fell off her hair. Amethyst complied, changed back to her true form and collapsed next to Malley, laughing.

"First chance we get... I want to see ya' try shapeshifting too." Amethyst said.

"Does it matter the shape?" Malley asked.

"Nope," Amethyst said. Her arms now under her head, trying to look cool. "Surprise me."

"Then how about. This?"

Amethyst turned her head and saw Malley curling up. Her gem on her lower back glowed, then the rest of her glowed. Malley whole form turned white and at length, she grew larger and wider.

"whoa... Whoa... Whoa, Mama!" Amethyst exclaimed as the mass kept getting bigger.

The glowing form nearly reached the ceiling now.

"Malley Stop!" came Garnet's voice. She came storming in from somewhere and she stopped at the massive form. "It's too soon! Stop it now!" she ordered.

At this, the form unfinished form started to flicker and fizz. Then in the blink of an eye, Malley Kite's form popped back into place and she nearly fell to the ground if Garnet hadn't caught her in the air in time.

Garnet looked at the gem in her arms. "Too much, too soon. What were you thinking?"

Malley stuttered for a moment. "M–Malachite... wants us to be big again and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Plus Amethyst said–"

"Malley, when I said surprise me I didn't mean literally," Amethyst said. "Pretty cool of you though. But Garnet's right, you got to start with the small stuff, 'kay?"

"Okay," Malley said shakily as Garnet let her go.

"That'a girl." Amethyst commended.

"I'm glad you two are getting along but now we have to take this party outside," Garnet said.

"What? Why?" Amethyst and Malley said at the same time.

"Greg's here and he says Steven needs us. Apparently, there's an unexpected guest at the barn and he's not a happy aviator."


	18. Chapter 18 (Pt1)

**Part 1**

Greg drove as fast as he could with all the gems in his van. Amethyst and Pearl in seats while Garnet and Malley were sitting in the back. It had been cleaned out since there was plenty of space in the storage house so the fusion and malachite could sit cross-legged comfortably. Eventually, they stopped and while Greg, Amethyst, and Pearl bolted, Garnet and Malley took their time. Garnet noticed Malley's shoulders were shaking so she wrapped an arm around them.

"I know you're nervous and it's okay to be," Garnet said in a near whisper. "But we all knew this day would come sooner or later."

"Yeah but now it's here," Malley whispered back.

"You'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Future vision." Garnet's final words before she released Malley and walked ahead.

Malley stopped momentarily, looked up at the sky and said. "Stars, give me the strength to survive this." She took in some breaths, the anxiety in her muscles started to drop as she caught up with Garnet.

Steven was standing next to Peridot and Lapis when he spotted the other gems. "There they are!" he said pointing them out.

For Lapis, as with most terraforming gems, she required focus to control her element. Sure, she could talk to others while holding up a water tower but she still needed a steady hand. Hearing Steven talk and seeing the crystal gems didn't change anything but when she saw Malley's light-green eyes peering out from behind Garnet, Lapis' powers came to a halt. And the human screamed as he fell down when the water went back into the pool.

Lapis realized too late what happened. "Oops." She said.

The man in the aviator uniform grunted after he landed, he stood up again and dusted himself. "Not cool." He said in a gruff voice.

"Greg got your message and we came too," Pearl explained to Steven.

"Is that the guy giving you trouble?" Amethyst asked.

When Garnet caught up with them, she saw the barking pumpkin behind Lapis. "Hmmm... guard pumpkin needs training."

"As I was sayin'..." came the gruff voice of the aviator. "Who do you hippies think you are? Ruinin' private property!"

"Wait, that barn belongs to my family." Greg cried out as he made his way to the other man.

"Your family...?" The aviator trailed off when he saw Mr. Universe. "Greg?" he asked.

"Andy?" Greg wondered.

As the conversation went on between the humans, Lapis' eyes absentmindedly wondered towards Malley's form, who was at least three crystal gems distance away. _'She seems smaller now, somehow...'_ Lapis thought to herself. Malley seemed smaller because she was. Malley's attempt at shapeshifting earlier must have taken a great deal of power because she was now shorter than Lapis but taller than the shorty squad.

Meanwhile, Greg introduced his son Steven to his cousin Andy; the aviator. And of course, Steven was thrilled.

"Wow!" Steven exclaimed. "It's really nice to meet you! So are you _my_ cousin too or... my first cousin, once removed?"

Andy's shocked expression melted away to a happier one as he bear-hugged Steven. "Forget that," Andy said.

Seeing Steven squeezed like that, the gems were ready to retaliate including Malley and she would have too if Garnet hadn't stopped her with her arm.

Andy loosened his grip over Steven. "You call me Uncle Andy. Hey, I'm an Uncle. Imagine that."

Malley could feel the tension building up inside her from both Malachite and her own trepidation. All of this negative energy wasn't helping keep Malachite calm and her negative-self made that clear with her talk against Lapis. Malley tried to reason with her internally but calling Lapis a sociopathic sea-witch seemed to be crossing a line.

"So, uh, which one of these girls is the wife? I gotta give her my condolences, right?" Andy said with a laugh and an elbow jab to Greg's arm. "What, I gotta guess? It's gotta be you, right?" he said pointing to Garnet. "I bet this useless lump needs a big girl to-"

"No, she's NOT!" Malley snapped aloud. It only took her a second to realize what she did and when she saw the surprised look on everyone's faces, she blushed and hid behind Garnet.

"The heck was that about?" Andy asked.

Malley was on the verge of tears when she felt two strong arms around her.

"Shhh. It's okay." Garnet whispered. "Shh."

"Steven's mother, Rose, is no longer with us and these people are like her family so I offered to let these two stay in the barn," Greg explained.

Lapis watched silently. Seeing the younger gem hide and then being comforted by Garnet, suddenly gave Lapis a different feeling that could only be described as a burning sensation in her chest.

"Oh I-I'm sorry about your wife, I really am. But as for this barn, this barn is the property of the DeMayo family. Like me and you and Steven here."

"DeMayo family? Dad and I are the Universes'." Steven said.

"The You-na-what?" Andy asked. He squinted his eyes as he looked back at Greg. "Greg. What's he talkin' about?"

"I... I had my name changed to Greg Universe after I left home." Greg confessed.

Andy looked shocked then furious. "You space walnut! You didn't even keep the family name and you're giving away family property like candy!"

"The name thing hardly matters right now. Andy, look, these people are space refugees who needed a place t-"

"They are illegal aliens! Great, so as if turnin' your back on your family wasn't bad enough; you changed your name, married a lady who's not even from this country or planet, and then you gave her weirdo, hippie, Martian cult members family property! You two," Andy barked at Lapis and Peridot. "Get the heck out of my barn, out of my country, and off my planet!"

Peridot replied in kind, "Reactivating the drones."

"Wait, Uncle Andy," Steven said walking up to his uncle.

Lapis didn't hear much and an eye on Malley and Garnet.

Soon enough, Malley was finally calm enough for Garnet to let her go. She did so, "If you need some space, you can wait by the barn while we-." Garnet whispered.

Malley shook her head, "No, no. It's okay, me and Malachite are just... adjusting." She gave a slightly tense smile.

"Okay. But you know if you want to talk, we're here."

Malley's smile softened into a genuine one, she nodded and she wrapped her arms around Garnet. She got a hair ruffle in return.

Lapis' eyes widen slightly at the sight. A week ago she wouldn't have cared so much but seeing Malley hug Garnet instead of the other way around increased the burning feeling in Lapis' chest.

"I'm sorry we took over the barn," Steven said. "But it means so much to us, we've had some very memorable moments in this barn."

"Oh yeah, well so did I." Uncle Andy replied. "The DeMayos' would come here once a year, every year, and catch up. Eat a big meal, and have a good time. Years and years of family traditions."

"Oh yeah? Well, we can do that too." Steven said confidently. "We've got the farm, plenty of food, and now we have both sides of my family to share it with. Let's have a big traditional family meal and have a good time while we're at it. After that, you'll have to admit they're family... and would you kick family out of the family barn?"

"Hmmm. All right. You're lucky you're a cute kid." He elbowed Greg again. "Who apparently never knew that he had family other than this lug."

"So you're..." Greg wondered.

"I haven't made up my mind yet Greg. But I'm willin' to give your Covent a chance. Plus, I lost my sandwich somewhere overseas. Excuse me while I grab my bag." Andy then walked away.

"You think this will work?" Steven asked his dad.

"I don't know Sh'tu ball," Greg replied. "Andy has never been a fan of change and he's got his long johns in a twist. I'll see what I can do." Greg walked towards Andy.

When he was far enough, the gems came behind Steven.

"I don't like this," Amethyst said. "I don't like some – ugh – new Greg just showin' up and yelling at our Greg."

"He's definitely not as nice as our Greg," Malley said still standing next to Garnet.

"Our Greg is clearly the superior one," Pearl said.

"We are not leaving our home," Lapis said.

"If that clod thinks he can just push us around!" Peridot growled.

"Andy is a part of Steven's family," Garnet said firmly. "We should make an effort to get on his good side."

"If he's my family, then he's your family too," Steven said.

"Gems don't have families. At least, not before we came here." Garnet smiled as she ruffled Malley hair again.

Malley and Steven smiled back at Garnet's words.

"So, for the sake of our family, tell us what to do," Garnet said.

* * *

Everyone had a job to do; Garnet and Lapis on food collecting, Pearl and Peridot making a cooker, and Malley and Amethyst were to... to quote Pearl's instructions, stay out of trouble. Garnet pounded into the ground with her gauntlets, sending carrots flying into the air for Lapis to catch in a sack. Lapis thought to herself while keeping an eye on the vegetables and Garnet. Mostly Garnet.

 _'_ _I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they get along so well. Garnet has been helping Malachite since the beginning and she's not a bad person. Level headed, protective, experienced, she's made of love, and she knows the struggles of fusions. She's all that and more, meanwhile, I'm... me.'_

"Lapis, ready for the corn?" Garnet called out pulling Lapis' back from her thoughts.

"Yepp. Ready." The elder water gem said. As Lapis watched out for the flying corn she suddenly heard laughter. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw Malley; laughing as Pumpkin and Pumpkin-shaped Amethyst chased each other around her feet.

Malley did like the little chase, her troubles with Malachite behind her now. She bent down, caught Pumpkin-Amethyst in her hands, and proceeded to give the purple gem a noogie. "Say, Auntie." Malley challenged playfully. "Say it!"

"Never!" Amethyst countered with the same level of playfulness. She then changed back to her true form, grabbed the malachite by the waist and pulled her down to the ground.

They were both stuck in each other's hold as they laid there; Malley had Amethyst by the neck and Amethyst had Malley by the waist. Just then Pumpkin joined them and licked Amethyst' face with their slimy tongue.

"Ahh! P'uh! No, not me Pumpkin! P'uh! Lick her, lick her!" Amethyst said between licks.

Malley laughed but then she sensed the chill of someone staring at her and when she looked up, her suspicions were confirmed; Lapis. Though her expression wasn't hostile, the intensity in those blue eyes frightened Malley enough to make her let go of Amethyst and move away. _'Why is she looking at me? Does she not like me playing with Amethyst like this? Does she want to hurt me again? What did I do?'_ she thought aghast.

Lapis continued to stare at the frightened malachite before she was suddenly struck by a corncob to the face.

"Sorry. Fly ball." Garnet said.

Lapis shook her head. "It's fine." She said flatly. _'Why do I feel like that was on purpose though?'_ She thought. Lapis took a quick glance back at Malley... only to find that she has disappeared.

Amethyst coughed up a bit and she brushed Pumpkin off. "Betrayed by food." She muttered as the living gourd ran off. When she looked around she noticed the younger gem missing. "Malley?"

When no one looked, Malley ran out of sight and hid against the barn wall. She panted like a person on the lamb when she suddenly heard laughter in her mind.

"What?" Malley asked aloud irritably.

 _'_ _C'mon, Lapis got chucked in the face with corn. Even runt-y Auntie Amethyst would say it's okay to laugh about it.'_

Malley did smile in spite of herself.

 _'_ _See, feels good doesn't it. Watching Lapis get it for once.'_ Malachite said.

Malley shook her head. "No, I shouldn't find it funny. Lapis hasn't done anything."

 _'_ _And yet, here we are. Hiding because she looked at us. Lapis has to go and I want to be the one to do it.'_

"Can't you talk about anything else?" Malley said with an annoyed tone.

 _'_ _Sure, I think Andy should shut it and take a hike if gems are such a problem.'_

"Yo' M.K." came Amethyst's voice. Malley looked to her left and saw the purple gem coming from the corner. "You ok?" he asked.

"Oh... Yeah. I'm fine." Malley said smiling. "I was just checking the... Wall." She knocked on it twice. "Looks good."

Amethyst' concerned expression didn't change and she stepped closer. "C'mon Cuz, lay it on me,"

Malley's fake smile went away and she looked down. "It's... It's Malachite. She's mad again." she said.

Amethyst' hummed in thought, "Dang. And we don't anything for her to punch this time."

"She's just getting angrier and angrier and I can't get her to stop."

Amethyst opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an angry cry.

"Awww, what have you done?!" came Andy's voice.

"Ugh, what's wrong with that guy now? Sorry, Malley." Amethyst apologized.

"No no. It's okay. Let's go see." Malley replied.

They both ran over to where Andy was standing and looking at Pearl and Peridot's makeshift cooker. They saw the aviator, face flushed red with anger and hyperventilating. Greg, Malley, Garnet, Amethyst, and Lapis came over. When Malley saw how dangerously close Lapis was, she quietly stepped away unnoticed.

"Uh, Uncle Andy?" Steven asked cautiously.

Amethyst was the first to speak, "Dude, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, du-u-de," Andy replied. "Everything! Can't see what they did?!"

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"It's the engine, boy. The. Engine! They butchered my parents' plane and made this –– this – Whatever this is!"

"It's a cooktop/oven combo," Pearl explained cheerfully.

"It's terrible!" Andy yelled. "That plane a part of the Daring DeMayos legacy. I learned to fly on this plane!"

"No one was even using that junk." Lapis pointed out.

"How could you— You think you could just— I can't even!" Andy rambled incoherently until he held on to the bridge of his nose and the redness in his face finally went away. "I need a minute. I—I can't even look at this right now." He walked away, grumbling.

"Andy wait!" Greg cried out, running after his cousin. "They didn't know!"

Steven and the gem gathered together.

"We're never gonna get on Andy's good side at this rate," Malley said.

"Oh, let's not talk like that, I'm sure Greg can turn this around," Pearl said smiling.

"What do you mean, you weren't. Technically. Married?!" came Andy's voice.

"Look, Andy––" came Greg's voice.

"We gotta turn this around. Take to the next level. Make this party bigger than any other with all the benefits of other parties put together." Steven proclaimed.

"I believe that's doable." Pearl said.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the gems, save for Peridot and Malley, took Greg's van and left the barn. Steven, Greg and Uncle Andy were cutting up vegetables and the brighter green gem stayed with Pumpkin. As for the malachite gem...

 _'_ _Where is Malley?'_ Steven thought as he peeled a potato. He realized he hadn't had a chance to talk to her since she got here. He needn't look far though.

Malley had managed to slip away from everyone and went into the barn. Though there was low lighting from the slightly closed curtain, Malley could see most of the treasures inside. The useless junk from the DeMayo family left untouched and many meep morps that Lapis and Peridot had created with said junk. Malley looked around, not daring to touch any of it when she saw the tv box with mirrors attached to it. The tv gave off a staticky image before a face appeared on the screen.

"I just feel trapped." Said the boy in the camper outfit. "I just feel trapped."

The scene played over and over again and Malley became transfixed. The word 'trapped' along with the shadows around her struck her with feelings of dread and she quickly turned off the tv. With the power off, Malley dropped and sat on the floor.

{Escapism music}

Malley sings~

 _"_ _I guess I'll have to face_

 _that in this frightful place,_

 _I shouldn't show a trace of doubt.~"_

Malley stood up and just twirled around the floor with no direction.

 _"_ _But pulled against the grain_

 _I feel a little pain,_

 _that I would rather do_

 _without.~"_

Malley felt a sense of lightness as she twirled and sang. It started from her gem and it spread through being.

 _"_ _I'd rather be free,_

 _free, free.  
I'd rather be free,_

 _free, free.~"_

Then she stopped spinning.

 _"_ _Free, free, free_ ~ _from here.~"_

"Malley..." came Steven's voice.

When Malley opened her eyes she saw that she was higher up than before. She looked to her right and saw the water wing to her side.

"You're flying again," Steven said smiling, his face looking upwards. "Try floating back down."

Malley did so with ease and when she reached the ground, her wings went away. Peridot came into the barn.

"Oh Malley, good," Peridot said placing Pumpkin down. "Don't move, I'll be right back." She went further into the barn.

"I saw and heard everything," Steven said. "Do you really feel uncomfortable here?"

"Well-um... maybe a little," Malley confessed. "I just don't think we're ready yet. And it's not just us, I don't think Lapis wants us either."

"That's okay. I understand. But the thing about Lapis, it's not entirely true. I talked to her last night and I know she feels guilty about what happened. She just has a hard time showing it."

"She makes me nervous Steven." Just then Malley's eyes went yellow. "And she makes me mad! Just looking at Lapis makes me so mad!" Malachite pulled on her white hair, snarled in frustration, and then stomped on the floor so hard that it broke her foot sunk in.

"Hey!" Peridot said from the back of the barn.

"Malachite, that wasn't very nice," Steven said firmly.

The malachite gem just rolled her eyes. She tried to lift her leg out but nearly fell cause it was stuck. Malachite cursed under her breath as she tried but failed to get her foot out and got a few scratches in the process.

Steven watched Malachite flail around. "Here let me." He said. He got on the floor and moved closer to her trapped leg. "Whoops, see. Your pants got caught in the wood."

"Fascinating. Just get me unstuck!" Malachite demanded.

"Ah ah, what do we say?" Steven asked.

Malachite groaned. "Please." She grumbled.

Steven nodded and then tried to unhook Malachite's pant leg. "You know Malachite, you and these pants have something in common." The malachite gem raised an eyebrow at that but didn't answer. "You struggle because you keep holding on to that anger and the more you fight it, the more it hurts you." He explained. "But once you learn to let go of that anger, you won't be hurting so much. Course you got to take it slowly and with a little gentleness and time, you'll be free." He slowly unhooks the fabric to the broken wood and gently lifts the malachite foot out of the hole in the floor.

Malachite stared at him for a moment before moving her foot away from him. "That's dumb." She muttered. The sweetness in Steven's voice was enough to make the gem gag. She released her control and Malley had returned in time to see her leg with cuts. She sighed.

Peridot came back to the two, rolling the chalkboard with her. "Steven, it's time to tell her," she said.

"Tell who what?" Malley asked.

Steven looked back at Malley with uncertainty. "Malley, Peridot said she found out something about your gemstone." He said.

"My gemstone?" she repeated.

"Yes," Peridot answered. She brought up her tablet, opened up a photo from the app and showed it to Malley. "I took these photos of your gemstone a while ago and I think I had discovered an anomaly." She zoomed in on the picture. "I have a theory as to what it might be but first..." Peridot grabbed a modified welding mask (with a magnifying glass replacing the lenses and flashlight taped to it), stepped to Malley's side slowly before looking directly at the swirling gemstone. She looked closely and gasped when she saw what she was looking for. Peridot stepped away and lifted the mask off.

"I knew it," Peridot said.

"Knew what?" Malley asked.

"Malley..." Peridot said slowly. "After examining your gemstone photos and the real thing just now, I can verify that you have... an inclusion. An inclusion is an imperfection, like a bubble or, in your case, a crack within your gemstone."

Malley's eyes went wide with astonishment and shock.

 _'_ _Don't listen to them!'_ Malachite said within Malley's head.

"I-Is it bad?" Malley asked Peridot and ignored Malachite.

"It's a rare case in gems since we kindergarteners have to do everything possible to prevent imperfect gemstones. But when it does happen... well, I don't know. I never had a gem with an inclusion before. Plus, you weren't made like regular gems since you were denied the essence of a diamond. There was bound to be a problem with your gemstone to begin with but is the first time I've ever seen something like this."

 _'_ _Who cares if we didn't get help from a diamond. They're just tyrants anyway!'_ Malachite argued.

Steven cleared his throat.

"Oh yes," Peridot continued. "but good news, Steven and I talked about it and we have a solution to this."

"I think I can heal it with my spit," Steven said smiling. "I've fixed cracked gems before and even if it's inside your gem I think it will still work."

"We don't have a diamond with us but Steven's healing drool is our best substitute," Peridot added.

Even Malley and Malachite could agree that getting Steven's spit on their gem would be gross.

"What do ya' say Malley?" Steven asked.

Malley thought about it. Her leg did hurt, her hands were not in pain but the blisters were still there. She heard how Steven had once helped Lapis in a similar way and Malley's eyes became misty at the thought of it.

 _'_ _Malley, I swear if you agree to this, I'm gonn-!'_

Malley quickly rubbed her eyes before any tears could form. "Yes, please," she said.

The malachite gem stood still as Steven walked up behind her, licked his palm and then placed it on the green, swirly gemstone. Malley shivered with disgust but after the shiver, her stone started to glow brightly. Her eyes also started to shine in white light. Her form glowed as the blisters on her hands disappeared and her pant leg repaired itself. When her form was back to normal her gemstone started to dim and in the gemstone, Steven and Peridot could see a glowing crack of the inclusion inside... and suddenly Malley screamed as if in pain.

* * *

 **Last night**

Steven made his way to Lapis as she sat in the trunk of the car attached to the barn. The blue gem sat there, curled up with her arms on her knees and her eyes staring ahead. Steven's presence seems to bring her back to reality.

"Steven," Lapis said.

Steven tried to reply. "Lapis, I-"

"I know you mean well but my answer is... I'm not sure." Lapis said bluntly.

"Ok, maybe moving in is too soon and I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just thought it would help." Steven explained. "Peridot told me you've been reading the books."

"Yeah, I have," Lapis replied.

"And?" Steven asked.

"And... I feel worse than before. No matter how hard I try, Malley's condition... her problems... they're my fault. If I hadn't fused with Jasper... none of this would be happening."

"You were only doing what you thought was right at the time."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Lapis turned her head to look at Steven directly. "I really messed up. I drove Jasper crazy. But what's worse is that I didn't feel too guilty about until-... until."

"Until you met Malley."

Lapis shook her head. "Not even then. It was later... Steven, I don't want Malley to suffer anymore but I don't think moving in with me is the answer."

"That's okay, I get it. But I'm glad you're thinking of her. How do you want to do it? Help Malley, I mean."

"That's the first problem, I wouldn't know where to start," Lapis confessed.

"Well, I have a suggestion."

"What?" the gem asked.

"Talk to your daughter. Just look her in the eye, tell her how you feel, and see what happens." Steven suggested.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Lapis sat in the back seat of the van while everyone else was in the store getting the supplies needed. She offered to 'hold down the fort' while they shopped but it just an excuse to think about what Steven said last night.

 _'_ _Talk to Malley?'_ she thought. _'How can I just talk to her. She's terrified of me. She backed away from me, wouldn't make eye contact with me. How can I possibly-?'_ But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the van door slid open. It was Garnet.

"Lapis, you need to fly back to the barn right now!" Garnet ordered.

"What, why? What's the hurry?" Lapis asked.

"I had a vision, it's Malley. She's with Peridot and Steven and she's in trouble."

This was enough for Lapis, she got out of the van and spread out her wings.

"Don't stop till you reach the barn and grab Malley when she screams! Me and the others will catch up as soon as we can. Go!" Garnet pointed in the direction of the barn.

Lapis shot upward and flew as fast she was capable. She whizzed through the air fast as the wind and soon the stores were far behind her.

 _'_ _Stars, what's happening now?'_ Lapis thought. _'If Malachite is hurting them so help me I'll... I'll think of something later,'_

Soon Lapis saw the barn, she slowed down a little so she wouldn't blow the barn away with a gust of wind. Then she heard the scream and she glided towards the barn. Lapis spotted Malley immediately and without stopping, she flew into the barn, snatched up the younger gem into her arms, and landed on the wooden floor on her behind twice before stopping. Lapis' backside hurt but she didn't care and just sat there, holding onto the hyperventilating malachite gem.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2**

Soon Greg came into the barn and after getting over the initial shock, Peridot and Steven made their way to the man.

"What's going on?" Greg asked frantically.

"I-I don't know, I was helping Malley but then she started screaming..." Steven explained in a startled voice. "Then Lapis..."

"Lapis is here," Peridot added.

Lapis, meanwhile, was preoccupied with her crying gem daughter. Malley's cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes were glowing pure white and she struggled within Lapis' hold. But the elder water gem wouldn't loosen her hold, she read about this from one of the books, and just continued to hug Malley closer.

"Malley, shh." Lapis hushed softly. "Shh. It's okay, Malley. Shhh."

Lapis then used one hand to stroke Malley's hair and this seemed to work in her favor because the younger gem suddenly started to quiet down and she grew still but not relaxed.

"Lapis," Steven whispered. Lapis turned her head and looked at him. "You're doing great. Try talking to her now."

"Now?" Lapis asked.

Steven nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Uncle Andy came into the barn, "What's goin' on in he-ere?" he asked. When he saw the state of the barn, Andy almost screamed until Greg and Steven hushed him as politely as possible and Greg walked him out while Steven stayed and observed with Peridot. The green gem typed away on her tablet.

Lapis looked back down at the malachite in her hold. She looked so small, so scared and maybe even tired, Malley's eyes glowed dimly now and were only half open as her breathing calmed. Lapis regretted her negative thoughts before and she felt the same tug in her chest when saw Malley sleeping on the couch long ago. Lapis was starting to think it was... compassion she was feeling then and now. Lapis took in a breath and said. "Malley..."

Malley blinked a few times until the light faded and her light green eyes returned. At first, she was confused but then she saw the blue arms and Lapis' face. She silently looked up at Lapis, yet didn't try to free herself from the blue gem.

Lapis' tired yet concerned expression didn't change as she continued. "Are you okay?" she asked. Her daughter nodded quietly. "What made you scream?" Lapis asked.

"I'm not sure... it was loud and white," Malley answered.

 _'_ _Ok,'_ Lapis thought. _'Now just tell her how you feel. You can do this.'_ She was about to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Malley finally pushed herself away.

"Can I ask you something?" Malley asked when scooted away far enough.

Even though she was confused and conflicted, Lapis nodded. "Sure." She answered.

"Why-... Why did you look at me earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was playing with Amethyst, you looked like... like you didn't like it."

"I..." Lapis thought for a moment before answering properly. "It wasn't that. It's- It was just weird. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before. It sounded familiar but new all at once."

Malley blinked twice not sure how to take it but she did say. "Thanks."

"But I guess I scared you, right?"

"Well, I..." Malley stammered. "I was worried."

"Malley I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

The malachite gem looked up in surprise but said nothing.

Lapis continued. "For what I did to you back at the beach. I was cruel to you, I see that. I've felt this way for a while but I didn't want to admit it or accept it. I know this will hardly make up for it," Lapis' eyes grew misty as her voice shook. "But I want you to know that I am s-sorry. I'm really sorry for hurting you."

Usually, whenever Malley looked into those royal blue eyes, she could practically feel the hatred burning within them... but right now all she could see was remorse. To see the powerful gem who tormented her for so long shed even a single tear was almost terrifying. Malley was about to speak but she was stopped when there was another pull in her mind again... and this time, her world faded into blackness.

Lapis waited and then she could see the change in Malley's eye color from light-green to burning yellow. The blue gem barely had time to react when she was suddenly tackled and pinned roughly on her front to the floor.

"LAPIS!" Peridot and Steven cried out at once.

The malachite gem pressed her right foot against Lapis' gemstone and pulled the water gem's arms by the wrist. Malachite pulled harder till Lapis yelped in pain.

"You were right," Malachite said bitterly. "Your stupid apologies won't make up for anything!" she pressed her foot harder against the gem and pulled the arms back.

"Stop! She was really trying this time!" Steven pleaded.

"I don't care!" Malachite shouted.

Just then, a cowbell flew in the air and hit the side Malachite's head. Malachite snarled as she eyed the furious Peridot.

"Get off my roommate, you filthy clod!" Peridot demanded as she used her ferrokinesis to lift other metal objects around her and "threw" them at the malachite.

Some of them got her but it wasn't great in damage. Then Malachite noticed the vacuum cleaner filled with water and goldfish.

Peridot lifted a car bumper over her head. "This is your last warning." She said.

The vacuum cleaner flew towards Peridot and hit her with such force, the little green gem was thrown against the wall.

"Peridot!" Steven cried out.

"I-I'm okay..." Peridot said shakily.

Malachite looked on furiously until she saw the giant wall of the aquarium. With a maniacal grin that would've pleased Jasper, Malachite lifted her left hand to manipulate the water within and the goldfishes were caught in a whirlpool. But in her rash decision, she made the error of letting go of Lapis' wrist.

Lapis was in too much pain to do anything but watch as Peridot tried to fight off the malachite gem with little success. If Malachite's foot pressed any harder against her gemstone it would surely crack. But when Malachite released her left wrist, Lapis quickly brought her arm closer to herself. Lapis then saw what the malachite gem was doing with the water in the aquarium. Thinking fast, the blue gem spread out her water wings and used them to grab Malachite and throw her to the ground. The wings quickly became giant hands and held the malachite down.

Malachite was forced to let go of Lapis and when she was on the ground, Malachite struggled but couldn't free herself. "Let me go! Let me go!" she repeated in cold sweat.

"No! Not until you calm down." Lapis said rubbing her wrists.

"Malachite..." Steven uttered with sadness and fear.

Malachite willed the water around her and turned the wings to ice in an attempt to break them and free herself. Lapis, however, kept the water from freezing completely. This did little to help Malachite and she screamed.

"You witch! I hate you!" Malachite shouted. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed and continued to thrash. Suddenly, her whole form turned white and flickered.

"Nononono! Malachite!" Steven cried out.

 _POOF_

Malachite/Malley Kite was gone in a puff of smoke and all that remained was the swirling oval-shaped gem.

Lapis, Steven, and Peridot stood in there in shock.

Lapis' wings went back into her gem and the ice broke apart. "No. No! I wasn't even trying to poof her." Lapis said in worry.

Peridot stepped closer to the fallen gemstone. "The stress must have been too much for her and her form dissipated itself." She analyzed.

Steven gently picked up the malachite stone as tears formed in his eyes. "Malley... Malachite." He hugged the gem closely to his chest.

Peridot placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "She'll be back Steven." She said.

"But Malley's never been poofed before. What if she doesn't know how to reform? What if their both still in pain? Malley screamed when I used my spit... I-I just don't understand."

Lapis stood still in anguish. The curtain to the barn suddenly opened up, revealing Garnet and, after observing the scene before her, she stepped towards Steven.

"Garnet..." Steven muttered with tears.

"Steven," Garnet spoke gently placing a hand on Steven's head. "She can be saved but she'll need help."

"How? I used my spit and she screamed. Maybe if I..." Steven's words trailed off as he raised the malachite gem closer to his face and kissed it lightly. There was a brief flash of sparkles and the gemstone shone for a moment. But, to Steven's dismay, the light faded and gem seemed unaffected. "No!"

"Steven, you helped her enough with her physical form but the real trouble runs deeper than that," Garnet said.

"Deeper?" the boy repeated. Steven looked at Garnet then back at the malachite stone. He stared at the gem for what felt like hours, but was actually seconds, when an idea popped in his head. Steven realized what he had to do and nodded at Garnet. He turned around and walked to Lapis. "Lapis, may I borrow your hammock?"

Lapis was still so in shock that she barely understood what Steven said. She absentmindedly nodded in agreement.

With permission given, Steven went straight to the hammock, carefully slipped onto it, and laid down. "Peridot, I need you to help keep Malley's gem on my forehead while I sleep."

"Uh sure, okay, but may I ask why?" Peridot asked. "This doesn't seem like an optimal time for a nap." she stepped next to the hammock.

"I'm gonna contact them with my dream powers again. And I want to keep them close." Steven explained as he handed the swirling gemstone to Peridot. "Here,"

"Okay," Peridot said.

Garnet took up the chunks of ice under one arm and then went to Lapis. "Let's take a breather," Garnet said. Then she leads Lapis out of the barn without any resistance.

"Ready?" Peridot asked.

"Ready," Steven confirmed.

Peridot then placed the gemstone on Steven's forehead while the boy closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _When he opened his eyes again, Steven found himself in darkness._

 _"_ _Okay Steven, you got this." He told himself._

 _Steven swam through the darkness until he came across a giant-size version of Malley Kite's gemstone. Not waiting another moment, Steven flies right to gemstone and dives in leaving ripples on the surface. He falls onto a familiar green-swirling floor and barely had time to gather his thoughts as he heard screaming._

 _"_ _How could you do this!?" came Malley's voice._

 _"_ _She was lying, why can't you see that!?" came Malachite's voice._

 _Steven got up on his feet and he saw Malley right away, but he barely recognized the second figure. Malachite was in her size that was identical to Malley's but her form was pure white and glowing, with green outlines like when a gem is forming. Their ice-chain was melting and getting smaller._

 _"_ _What's happening to you?" Steven asked worriedly as he made his to the two._

 _When the bright-white Malachite saw the boy her eyes filled with fury. "You happened!" she roared. "You and your stupid spit!" she jumped with the intention to tackle Steven but was cut off by Malley who yanked the chain._

 _"_ _I-... I don't understand. How or why is my healing power doing this?" Steven asked._

 _"_ _I don't know," Malley answered. "I just got back from down under after_ _ **this one**_ _pulled me there." a note of anger in her voice there._

 _After a staggered breathe Malachite spoke again, "Y-you..." but that's all she could say before her form fizzed briefly and she dropped to the floor._

 _"_ _We said we wouldn't do that again," Malachite said to Malachite. "Neither of us need to be in the dark anymore."_

 _"_ _I don't...meh...mor..." Malachite mumbled._

 _"_ _What?" Malley asked._

 _Malachite's head snapped up. "_ _ **I**_ _don't want to be here anymore!" she exclaimed. "I'm sick of sharing with you... I'm sick of being weak... and I'm sick of you holding me back!"_

 _"_ _I don't have a choice! I have to keep you down so no one gets hurt."_

 _"_ _You can't keep me prisoner in my own head!"_

 _"_ _It's not your head, it's mine!"_

 _"_ _Who died and made you in charge!"_

 _"_ _I'm the malachite that was here first."_

 _"_ _You don't even call yourself Malachite!"_

 _"_ _Guys, Stop!" Steven cried out._

 _Both malachites' looked at Steven._

 _Steven had tears in his eyes. "I can't stand to see you two fighting." He said. "This is just like with Lapis and Jasper except you two are sisters. Sisters should be helping each other not fight for power. I'm scared you might end up just like the original Malachite."_

 _"_ _But we're not like them," Malley said. "Lapis had to keep Jasper down because all they wanted to do was hurt you. And all Malachite wants to do is hurt Lapis, so I have to-"_

 _"_ _Keep_ _ **me**_ _down too?" Malachite said plainly cutting Malley off._

 _Malley's eyes widen, "N-no I..." Malley's express showed signs of remorse. She fell to her knees. "I... I didn't know." She looked at Malachite. "Is that why you hate me so much?" she asked._

 _"_ _I don't hate you... brat," Malachite answered in a weak voice. "I just hate... this." She waved her hand around her. "What we have." A quiet moment passed as they looked at each other before Malachite's form fizzed again. "I... don't feel so good." She said._

 _Steven knelt near the glowing form. "I still don't understand why this is happening. My spit was supposed to help you both."_

 _Malley joined them but she just stood there. "I'm sorry for hurting you Malachite. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this."_

* * *

Back in the real world, Greg and Pearl kept Andy distracted, Amethyst was with Peridot and Pumpkin looking after Steven, and Garnet was with Lapis by the pool. Lapis was slowly coming back to reality as she felt heat radiate from Garnet's hand, which was placed on her right cheek.

When Lapis shook her head and Garnet's hand moved away, Lapis spoke. "Malley!" and she ran back inside the barn. Lapis saw Steven, sleeping and with the malachite gem on his forehead, she ran straight to him and knelt next to the hammock. "What's he doing?" she asked.

Peridot answered quietly. "He's trying to contact Malley through his dreaming. He can't be disturbed."

"Let me hold the gem," Lapis said as she reached out for the malachite stone.

Peridot stopped Lapis' hand. "I'm sorry Lapis but I can't let you. Steven asked me to keep her close."

Amethyst spoke after Peridot. "Besides why should we trust you with Malley?"

Lapis was stung by Amethyst's words, mostly because she had a right to be suspicious. "I know what you mean... but I don't care about that now. I won't harm her gem or move her away from Steven but please... just let me hold her."

"Why?" Amethyst repeated.

"Because she's my daughter and it's time I did something right by her. Now please move."

Amethyst wasn't exactly convinced but when Garnet stood up behind Lapis and she silently ordered her to move, Amethyst was convinced. Peridot then let the swirling green stone slip from her fingers and backed away with Amethyst.

Lapis then placed her fingers over the stone on Steven's forehead but they hovered, as if fearful of damaging it at the slightest touch. As she watched the stone and listened to Steven's steady breathing, a swell of emotions began to wash over Lapis. She could still hear the screaming and the look on her daughter's face before she poofed. Then she started seeing the other times she hurt Malley and when there was fear in those light-green eyes looking back at her. The guilt hit her hard and Lapis' eyes watered again. She rested her head near Steven's and whispered to the malachite stone.

"Malley, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. Please, please come back." She pleaded between tears. "I'll do anything... I'll even fuse with you again if it means saving you... I want you to live Malley." She continued to cry.

* * *

 _Malachite's form continued to fizz but she somehow stubbornly keeps herself intact. Malley, thinking but failing to find an idea to help, suddenly hears a voice above her._

 _"_ _Malley... sorry... come back... fuse... live..."_

 _Malley's mind only processed those few words but she did recognize that voice. Lapis. Malley's mindscape gave a sudden spark in the darkness as an idea came to her. She looked back at Malachite, gently ushered Steven aside and extended a hand out to Malachite._

 _Steven watched silently and stepped aside from Malley and Malachite._

 _Malachite first saw the hand and then looked back at Malley with contempt. "What the hell do you want?" She hissed._

 _"_ _Malachite," Malley said. "Let's fuse,"_

 _..._

 _"_ _H-How dense are you?" Malachite snapped._

 _Malley ignored that and said. "I figured it out. We're supposed to be together, to be one person. But we're not and that's why we're so weak all the time and why we're not balanced, like how Garnet wants us to be. Lapis and Jasper fused together in our head to become Malachite, so, why can't we?"_

 _Malachite scoffed, "Fusion doesn't solve everything. Dependency doesn't make you strong."_

 _"_ _That's true but it's not just about dependency it's about support. Steven's right, we should be helping each other and it's... my fault we weren't. I've been keeping you down when I should've helped you up. We can be stronger and better together if we actually supported each other rather than fight like our moms did. SO, let's do it Malachite. Fuse with me."_

 _Malachite just looks up at Malley for a moment, thinking to herself that all this was just fantasy. However, seeing the seriousness in Malley's eyes made her think differently. Could she be right? Slowly, Malachite reached out and grabbed Malley's hand._

 _Steven watched with stars in his eyes as the two malachites danced and both of their forms started to glow._

* * *

Lapis' tears started to dry and Peridot patted her back. Garnet and Amethyst watched from the side.

Suddenly, a soft giggle could be heard from the hammock. It was Steven, still asleep, but smiling and a sleepy giggle passed his lips. Just then, Malley's gemstone and Steven's body started to glow simultaneously. Lapis and Peridot backed away as the glowing mass began to take humanoid form...

However... it started to fizz and spark before splitting in two again. Steven and Malley Kite fell to the floor in a daze. They quickly gathered themselves up and looked at each other.

"Are you... okay?" Steven asked.

Well, Malley knew she was blushing because her face felt warmer, her body felt lighter yet heavier at the same time, but most of all, she felt whole. More... complete.

"I think so," Malley said. "I think it worked."

With stars in his eyes again, Steven lunged at Malley and hugged her. Garnet then grabbed them both and held them in a group hug with Malley in the middle.

"You know, you two almost fused," Garnet said.

Steven gasped.

"Well, I know I did," Malley said.

"Oh, we gotta try that again sometime. I wonder what we could've been." Steven said excitedly.

As Steven went on, Malley looked over to the side and saw Lapis looking up at her from the floor.

Lapis looked at her daughter nervously, ;Are you really okay?; her eyes seem to say.

Malley smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

 **Later**

After all that, dinner was served outside with the whole family gathered at a big table, just as Steven had promised. The gems and Universe's went around the table, giving thanks and cheering. There was one snafu when Andy felt left out and tried to fly away in his plane. Steven and Lapis followed after him till Lapis dropped Steven off on Andy's plane and flew back to the barn.

When Lapis got back to the barn she saw Garnet and Malley talking together. They were obviously happy about something because Garnet and Malley hugged each other, sending another wave of heat in Lapis' chest. She marched over.

"You did well," Garnet said.

"Thanks, Garnet," Malley replied.

"Hey," Lapis said when she was close to them. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Garnet understood and, after giving the younger gem a quick pat on her hair, left the water gems alone and went to sit with Greg at the table.

Lapis led Malley to the side of the barn facing the beach. Malley followed although her nervousness was evident as she held her hands behind her back, then leaned against the barn wall, and watched the sunset.

"So," Lapis began. "Back there, when you we're in your gemstone, did you hear what I said or do I have to repeat myself?"

"I got the most of it," Malley answered.

Silence fell on them as they both just watched the sun descending into the sea. Malley started to relax a little, no longer hearing other voices in her head.

"Malley," Lapis said catching the malachite's attention. "I was wondering. Are you... still angry with me?"

"Like, in general? No... I mean, I don't hate you, I just... didn't like what we had." Malley answered.

"And what did we have?"

"A bad start." And that was putting it mildly. Then Malley added softly. "Do you still hate me?"

"I don't think I ever really hated you. I hated what I was when I was Malachite. If anyone should've been pinned as the monster in that situation... I think it should have been me. I know I could've done better. I should have done better. And... I want to do better, for you." She looked at Malley. "I couldn't help Jasper, even before she got corrupted, and she's still suffering. But I don't want you to suffer."

A shadow came over them and the water gems saw Andy's plane with Steven waving from the backseat. After the plane flew closer to the barn Lapis went back to talking.

"I won't ask you to forgive me, cause I don't think I deserve it but do you think... we could try to forget about it and move on." Lapis reached out her hand to the younger gem.

Malley stared at Lapis' face for a long time. Those royal-blue eyes full of indifference yet there was a subtle sense of honesty. Malley thought about what she had been asked.

"I...I-" Malley stuttered at first before finally answering. "I don't want to forget. And I don't want to just move on."

Lapis took her hand back and her eyes widened.

Malley continued. "I accept your apology and I'm glad you want to help. But I don't want to forget about what happened, even if it's hard to think about... and moving on isn't the answer either."

"Then what do you want?" Lapis asked.

"...I'd settle for us to be... okay," Malley answered. "I want us to get along."

Lapis was taken aback by all this, but it made sense to her. Lapis has tried and failed to forget what she went through so how could she expect Malley to succeed any better.

"Would you... consider staying at the barn with me and Peridot?" Lapis asked before she even realized it.

Malley didn't even wait to answer and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Lapis, but I don't think I'm ready for that,"

Lapis uttered a simple 'oh' and looked away. Looking a little disappointed too.

"But I could visit after I'm ungrounded," Malley said. "That is if you don't mind."

Lapis smiled lightly, her eyes half opened. "That's fine..."

Just then Garnet called out, "Malley, it's time to go."

"I'm coming!" Malley answered. Then she talked to Lapis. "Goodbye..." she walked away but not before stopping abruptly and turned back around. "And Lapis, thanks."

Lapis raised an eyebrow, "For what?" she asked.

"For giving us a chance," Malley answered before walking away again. She missed the stunned look on Lapis' face.

Soon Andy left on his plane, the Universes' and the crystal gem piled on and in Greg's van, and Lapis and Peridot watched them go. But... just as Greg was starting the engine, Malley looked the back window and saw Peridot and Lapis.

Seeing her daughter, Lapis smiled lightly and waved at her. Malley waved her hand back at her mother and smiled.

End of Malley Kite

... and the start of Malley Kite 2: Reunite

* * *

 **A/N; That's right! I'm gonna make a sequel, focusing more on Lapis and Malley Kite working on making amends and start anew. Malley Kite will continue in July. Thank you all for your love and support of my longest story yet. Please review and suggest to me what gem fusion you think Steven and Malley Kite should become.**


End file.
